I've Got You'R' Back
by orca589
Summary: This is about what might have been thought and said which lead to the final scene in Freak Nation ML Complete
1. Some Protection in Hand

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to James Cameron and Charles H Eglee for creating and owning this great story.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta. I owe you  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Chapter 1 Some Protection in Hand.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Joshua's house early morning:  
  
Logan puts the bottle of bleach on to the table and picks up a box of surgical gloves.  
  
I hate wearing gloves but Beverly gave them to me...  
  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Dr Shankar's office  
  
"Here, Logan, take these gloves. They might come in handy one day."  
  
"What, are you expecting me to become a doctor after all the times I've been in and out of this place?"  
  
"No, Logan, you don't have the patients."  
  
Both laugh at the joke.  
  
"But if you ever need them...you'll know when, they could come in handy."  
  
Logan smiles.  
  
"Take care, Logan....don't be hard on Max, she's scared. If your friend Joshua hadn't come through we would have lost you."  
  
"Yeah. I'm feeling great now...I never blamed Max for this virus, you know. See you soon."  
  
"I hope not."  
  
»»»»  
  
Well Beverly things are different now. It's over between Max and me now...She has Alec, so I guess your present will never be used. I still miss her and love her though.  
  
Well, better check over the exoskeleton, make sure everything is working. Never know when it might come in handy again to smash wood. Wish I could tell Max I can walk, but that would sound like I am trying to compete with Alec.  
  
It's funny, when I thought Eric was Max's boyfriend I was jealous, glad when she said they were never together. Of course she had to notice.  
  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment Twenty months before:  
  
"There's no reason for you get jealous."  
  
"Of course there isn't. You and I don't have that kind of relationship."  
  
"Right. Thanks for this."  
  
»»»»  
  
When you said that 'Right,' Max and I saw the look on your face, I was puzzled. Could somebody like you love me. I was still wrapped up in the fact that I was in a wheelchair - how could you want a relationship with me? Now, I wonder if you ever did. Then I was pushing you away. I'm jealous again and it hurts just as much knowing you are with somebody else. This time, I let you go, but it doesn't lessen the feeling.  
  
Your suggestion that I go up the Space Needle with you - I thought you were only joking, but we made it that once together and then I lost you. Well, you cured me of that phobia - all those nights when you were gone, I sat up there, remembering the times we had together and the opportunities we missed. Another one of my secrets. Wish you were here so I could tell you about it and that I can walk...despite what you think, this virus did some good this time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Max on her motor bike heading towards Joshua's:  
  
Well, Logan, here I am, wanting to see you...needing your help again. I remember telling Hannah there was someone here who needed me.  
  
»»»»  
  
Flashback to slum alley somewhere in Seattle:  
  
"Thank you. What about you? It's not safe for you here, either."  
  
"I can take care of myself. Plus, there is someone around here who needs me. Good luck."  
  
»»»»  
  
Funny thing, every time I've tried to leave I've justified staying around by thinking you needed me. But it's me who's needed you most of the time. First trying to steal the statue of Bast for money to pay Vogelsang, helping with my family, all the times I had seizures. How can I forget the Reds? The number of times you saved me from Lydecker? Even that time with Hannah. Eric told me you scored him the boat - but I figure you screwed their radios as well. Even when I thought I had driven you away - you came back for me, when White and the CDC were on my case you came and pulled me out. I was so glad to see you that day in the hospital – my husband...what were you trying to say? Even after you're thinking I don't need you anymore you turn up and help get me away from Sam and White. Now I need you again for these runes, you are probably the only one who can figure this out. I can take care of myself when kicking butt but without you it would have been a lot harder.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Joshua's House:  
  
Logan has just finished putting on the exoskeleton. He senses someone else in the room. Turning, he sees Max standing in the doorway with a puzzled expression on her face looking at his legs.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Thought you didn't want to be near me?"  
  
"Logan--"  
  
"Forget I said that Max...It's great to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, well I need your help and I figured it would be better to do it in person. Have you got any gloves?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do...a whole box of them courtesy of Dr Shankar."  
  
"Whatever...because I have some new runes coming out on my back...thought...if you actually saw them it might make more sense."  
  
"Maybe...grab a seat and we will get started."  
  
Logan pulls on one pair of gloves and tapes them to his sleeves then pulls on another pair.  
  
"Basic CDC procedure."  
  
"Yeah, to protect you against your biohazard girlfriend...I didn't mean that."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Joshua's House: Max has just left. Logan looking at his gloved hands.  
  
Well, Beverly, you were right, they did come in handy and at the right time.  
  
I was finally able to touch Max after all these months, and despite the awkwardness we both felt, the spark between us was still there, even through the gloves. She actually let me touch her and hold her hand - tried taking her arm as I walked past but she managed to pull away pulling up her shirt. The look in her eyes - those eyes that suck me into their depths so I can't let go - the want there. I hope she saw the same thing in mine. Did it not work out between her an Alec? The comment about being my biohazard girlfriend made me smile...it gave me hope. As I held her hand it was if she was about to say something then she did her typical Max duck and cover and left. Yeah if you had X-ray vision, you would have seen my spine is better, I wanted to tell you, Max but you and I are not ready yet...Still, having you here, touching your hair, your back, holding your hand, looking into your dark angel eyes, it's a start. To hell with Alec!  
  
Well with these new runes we might be closer to the answer...maybe even something in there to cure this virus. Thanks to Beverly now I can literally have you and your back.  
  
Smiling Logan strips off the gloves and undresses to take off the exoskeleton.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Max on her bike after leaving Logan:  
  
He must have been testing the exoskeleton because OC said he didn't need it much now. Here I am trying to keep you safe by telling you I'm with Alec and hurting you, then I go and say something about being your biohazard girlfriend - so lame - how I wish it true without the biohazard thingy. He said it was okay when I said I didn't mean it, but it's not okay, I meant it...thing is, I think he believes I meant it too.  
  
God, given the givens Logan looked so hot. I miss him so no regrets going to see him but if I had let him hold my hand one second longer I'd have told him the truth. He must suspect something is wrong – I could see it in his eyes behind those sexy glasses – he still loves me. He's just waiting for me to admit what I feel for him. I can't, Logan. I have to keep you safe and this is the only way I know how. Now I know what you meant when you said, "I'm not sure anyone really gets over their first love." Not even my family can replace you in my heart.  
  
A/N: Stick with me there is more. 


	2. Partial Truths

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: Thanks to James Cameron and Charles H Eglee for creating and I suppose  
Fox too for owning this great story I use their words here and there, but It's  
in tribute so please don't sue. Got no money anyway.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta I owe you  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 Partial Truths  
  
Max on her bike heading home to change:  
  
Phone rings: Max pulls to a screeching halt and pulls out phone:  
  
"Go for Max."  
  
"Little fella, little fella, everything's gone side ways, it's FUBAR, people screaming and Gem is trying to keep her legs crossed so the baby won't pop out!"  
  
"What? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm at South Market—"  
  
"You're right around the corner from Jam Pony. Find Alec; he'll get you a car. Okay? Joshua?"  
  
Well, so much for changing for work. Damnit! Why can't the men in my life do what I tell them – keep their heads down and stay out of trouble. Oh, no. They got to have a mission and who's got to go save their asses - little old me. Please...I only want to be a regular girl. And who the hell is this Gem? A baby?  
  
Funny, earlier I was thinking Logan had never really needed me but I did save his ass a few times...thing is, most of the time I was nearly too late. I won't let that happen here or ever again if Logan needs me.  
  
»»»»  
  
On a roof top across from the back entrance to Jam Pony:  
  
Max is looking down. As a hoverdrone flies by, she jumps onto it and surfs toward the glass window.  
  
Wait till Normal gets a hold of this entrance...make him forget I'm late for work, I bet.  
  
Max smashes through window, comes to a stop and jumps off the hover drone "Hey. Who ordered a pizza?"  
  
Normal comes storming over "What the GHWB...that's coming outta your pay missy miss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Turning to Joshua and Mole, "Let's get this hole covered before they try to rush us."  
  
"Anybody upstairs keeping watch?"  
  
Alec nods. "Yeah an X6 named Dalton."  
  
"Okay...where is this Gem and baby?"  
  
"I'm Gem, X5."  
  
"Max. We'll get you out of here, I promise...OC can you stay with her."  
  
"I've got it, boo."  
  
Max and Joshua look out through lockers covering the broken window.  
  
This is not looking good...not good at all, Max thinks to herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who put you in charge?" Mole says later, confronting Max over letting Sky go to the bathroom.  
  
Max, looking around, "These people are not the enemy."  
  
"Don't be so sure."  
  
Normal tries to leave with the messengers, but OC stops them.  
  
Damn Sketchy and his photos, Mole and his hate for ordinaries and Normal for his right wing views. This is going to be tough enough without all this attitude. These are my friends I'm going to get them out safe. Thanks, OC, for covering my back. If there's anybody Normal is afraid of and the others respect in here it's you. Even Mole was a little intimidated.  
  
»»»»  
  
Joshua's House:  
  
Logan sitting in front of computer connecting the digital camera to download images of the runes on Max's back.  
  
Looks over at the picture of Max, "Hmm"  
  
The last time I used the camera was when I took that photo of you. Me touching your back, you did feel something, eh, Max. Those goose bumps were so obvious. It was difficult trying to be so casual. I wanted so much to tell you I miss you. If you had stayed a moment longer I would have, and about walking as well. Another lost opportunity, we seem to have a lot of them.  
  
Picking up a pad and paper he starts trying to make sense of what he has already translated while running a search to help translate the new runes.  
  
These new runes are different but I think I might be near the answer.  
  
Crumples sheet of paper and glances over at TV when he hears the mention of Jam Pony and turns up sound when he sees Max on hoverdrone heading for window.  
  
"Ohh!"  
  
Max...I have to get to her.  
  
Grabs gun out of draw and heads towards door then stops. Looks over to exoskeleton standing in corner.  
  
Well, better use every advantage I have...who knows what's going to happen. This is not good...not good at all. Grabs Laptop and heads out the door.  
  
»»»»  
  
Logan in SUV phones Max:  
  
Come on, Max, answer—  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hey, yourself. Caught your latest stunt on TV, I'm on my way."  
  
"Logan...stay out of this, it's too dangerous...I have things under control...got a deal made with the negotiator."  
  
"Max, I know you're on top of things, but it won't hurt to have somebody on the outside."  
  
"Yeah...okay...I know I can't stop you, but no heroics."  
  
"None yourself...I'll call when I'm set."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"And you."  
  
"Max—"  
  
"What Logan?"  
  
"We'll get everybody out."  
  
"Here's hoping."  
  
»»»»  
  
In Jam Pony, Max is standing with Alec, Joshua and Original Cindy.  
  
As she hangs up Alec looks at her, "So, your knight's on his way to save you again."  
  
"Shut it, he is not my knight."  
  
"Knight? I thought Logan was coming to help us," Joshua asks puzzled.  
  
"Never mind, big guy, OC will explain it to you later when we get out of here; promise."  
  
"Anyway, Max, what does Logan think he can do...It's not as if he can take out the cops by himself, even I would have a problem with that."  
  
"I'm not sure what his plans are, Alec, but if we have somebody on the outside spotting for us, it may avoid a double-cross."  
  
"Right...I suppose it'd help and Logan's a good man to have covering your back."  
  
"Why a knight, Alec?" Joshua asks as they walk away towards the window.  
  
"You know, man in armor, on horse, big lance, rescues damsels in distress."  
  
"Ah, like Ivanhoe...Logan is Max's Ivanhoe."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Not any more," Max says quietly to herself.  
  
OC, hearing Max, gives Alec an irritated look, "I ain't so sure about that, boo."  
  
Looking back at Max, she sees a worried frown on her pretty brow.  
  
"You're worried about Logan, aren't you."  
  
"I'm worried about everybody here, OC."  
  
"Right, but Logan is going to be here too...so 'fess up, you're worried about him."  
  
Max sighs, "Yeah. This morning I was over at the house to show him the new runes on my back—don't look at me like that, I had to see him about them, couldn't do it from Terminal City - no privacy."  
  
"Huh-huh."  
  
"You want me to finish or not?"  
  
"All ears, sista girl."  
  
"Well, he had a box of surgical gloves that Dr. Shankar had given him, who knows what for...OC, when he was touching my back I could feel the goose bumps coming up. He must have seen them, then after he finished taking some photos—  
  
"Oh!" Original Cindys eyes widen.  
  
"Of the runes...Anyway, as I was pulling up my top he brushed my elbow with his hand, then he squatted down in front of me and caressed my hand...the look in his eyes, OC...he still loves me...I could see that he would do anything for me, even wait for me to come back to him. It was as if he didn't care if Alec and I were together...Like he was waiting for me to tell him it wasn't true. Now, he's on his way here and I'm afraid he might do something like the last time I was in a hostage situation.  
  
"Well, boo, I told you along time ago you have to get real with your boy—stop right there, don't say a thing. You eventually did, but things got whack and now you two are at it again, like last time. Well, suga, you and Logan have to sit down and sort this bitch out or people are gonna to get hurt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What do I mean...both of you ain't concentrating on the big picture."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Getting this virus beat and taking out White and Co. before they can take you and yours out."  
  
"Logan's working on the runes and I'm here trying to resolve this."  
  
"Yeah, and how much time is he wasting thinking of you and if you lied to him about Alec? Or if you didn't, what you and pretty boy are up to...You're pining after him but afraid to tell him the truth in case he does decide your not worth it after all."  
  
"That's not it...I'm trying to protect him...besides he lied to me too...not telling me he can walk.  
  
"No, Max, he hasn't lied, you haven't given him the chance. He thinks you and Alec are an item. How would it look if he tells you he can walk after you tell him its over...the man has his pride. "But what do I know, this hetero. stuff drives me crazy, no wonder I go the other way."  
  
"You're right, OC...But I can't right now...once we get out of here I'll do something about it."  
  
"You better or OC will have to put the word down on you again."  
  
"Aiight."  
  
They both laugh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jam Pony Later:  
  
Max leaning against a pillar listening to Original Cindy and Gem.  
  
Sketchy and his reporter dealio, it's irritating and Mole is going to be trouble. God, Renfro, this is what you did to us with your breeding program. From what Logan told me about the information he got from Lydecker, I'm staring to wonder if you were part of White's cult. Hope your bitch ass is burning.  
  
Max walks over to Normal's dispatch counter  
  
OC is right. I have to sort this out with Logan...first, got to get out of here in one piece, hope he stays safe.  
  
Phone rings:  
  
"What you got?"  
  
"A headache. And I got the vehicle. Now send out the hostages."  
  
Hanging up Max turns to the others  
  
"It's on."  
  
Max's phone rings.  
  
"How ya doing?"  
  
"Given the givens, not bad."  
  
"I'm set."  
  
"How's it look?"  
  
"I don't know, it's dicey. We got shooters on the roof and the bus door's on the exposed side."  
  
"Yeah, looks pretty messy."  
  
"All right, you're going to have to use the messengers as shields."  
  
Max sighing, "Okay." She shouts to Clemente to clear the snipers off the roof, which he does.  
  
Logan looking up "All right, you're clear."  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Outside:  
  
Always, Max, but as Zack said, there's no such thing  
  
Flashback South Market checkpoint 18 months before:  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"There's no such thing. Success depends on having a well thought out plan that's executed with precision."  
  
But as he isn't here, and I believe in it. Let's hope we have some.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Inside:  
  
I'm worried you're caught up in this, Logan, but glad you're looking out for us...and still care about me.  
  
The first set of hostages leave with their arms raised.  
  
As Max and the others prepare to leave Mole grabs Normal as a shield.  
  
Max turns to the others. "Come on."  
  
Original Cindy grabbing Max's arm, "They saw you, boo...flying right over their heads, I got you." Cece also offers to protect Max.  
  
How do I deserve a friend like you, OC? Please if there is a god don't let her get hurt.  
  
Joshua grabs Sketchy.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Outside:  
  
They start to exit under the half closed door, Normal and Mole followed by Sketchy and Joshua, then Max with her arm around Original Cindy and Cece beside them. The others begin to follow as they come around the front of the police van.  
  
Glancing behind, Logan sees White and his partner staring up at the building the snipers were on.  
  
What the...what are they looking at? There are no snipers on the roof...wait...barrels...MP5s...White's got snipers with machine pistols, he's going to take out everybody!  
  
"Max!"  
  
With the extra power of the exoskeleton, Logan jumps onto the roof of a police car and opens fire on the snipers. They've managed to hit Cece. However, Max drags her back into Jam Pony while Logan rolls to cover beside the bus and he and Mole cover the others retreat. Logan is the last in as Joshua slams the door down.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Inside Jam Pony  
  
"Fall back! Cover the door! Anyone else hit?"  
  
"No."  
  
Logan leans over Max who is trying to stop the blood and checks Cece's pulse. He shakes his head at Max.  
  
Why? Why? This wasn't supposed to happen. This could have been OC or even you, Logan, what's going on? I had a deal.  
  
I'm sorry, Max...I should have spotted them sooner, this could have been you lying there. White hates you but to take out innocent people, what's he playing at?  
  
A/N: There is more to come 


	3. Let's Play Marbles

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Still got no money  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta I owe you  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 3 Let's Play Marbles  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Jam Pony:  
  
Everybody is standing around in shock and fear. Logan is standing behind Max as she lowers Cece's body to the floor and stands up. Mole begins ordering everybody unto the floor and to stay there.  
  
"They killed her," Original Cindy says, looking down at CeCe.  
  
Another one of my family to die in my arms - will it ever stop?  
  
"Go take care of Gem," Max tells her  
  
Joshua gesturing towards CeCe, "Why did they do this. We did everything they wanted."  
  
Mole strides over saying to Max that this was her fault for trusting the cops.  
  
"It wasn't the cops. It was White," Logan tells them.  
  
The others turn and look at him in surprise.  
  
Why? What's he playing at? Max thinks, "They screwed the whole thing up on purpose to escalate the situation."  
  
"Yeah, well it, worked."  
  
Well thanks, Alec, for that little bit of wisdom. Of course it worked...but only if we let it continue to...  
  
Mole storms over and grabs Sketchy to shoot him to prove he means business. Max and Logan grab Mole and Sketchy.  
  
"Let him go," Logan tells him, trying to pull Sketchy away.  
  
"I don't take orders from your kind."  
  
Max holding Sketchy, "No, but you take orders from me. Now let him go."  
  
"No! We gotta show them we mean business, or we're dead!"  
  
"That's a good idea. Start shooting people, 'cause that's what White wants, and then you can prove you're the monster people think you are," Logan says sarcastically  
  
Max quickly looks at Logan. That's it! This has nothing to do with the cover up it's the cult. White wants us dead if he can show that we are monsters he and his friends will get whatever they want.  
  
"Shut up! You're not one of us!" Mole shouts at Logan.  
  
"No, I'm not. But I'm standing here with you, aren't I?"  
  
Behind them, Joshua looks up and is about to say something then looks down. Logan is one of us. I gave him my blood, he thinks to himself.  
  
Max looks at Logan. Do you realize what you said Logan? The reason you're standing is because you are one of us.  
  
Looking at Mole and then at the others, "All right people, listen up! If we don't stick together, we don't get out of here alive." Then back at Mole. "You understand that?"  
  
Mole releases Sketchy who steps behind Logan. He threatens to take out anybody who comes near the building, then walks away, "Come on Joshua."  
  
Joshua looks at Max  
  
"Joshua..."  
  
Joshua turns and walks away up the stairs after Mole. Sorry, little fella, Joshua must make Mole understand about Logan.  
  
"Joshua!"  
  
Max looks at Logan and then walks away towards CeCe's body, scratching her head.  
  
Mole is such an ass...croc and ass in his cocktail - a real Manticore joke. Thanks, Logan, but what are you doing standing so close? Don't you even realize we could have touched? When you checked CeCe's pulse, and just now when we grabbed Sketchy and Mole. I said no heroics - do you think because you have transgenic blood in you, the virus won't kill you? Damn! I've enough to worry about now without thinking if we make a mistake I'll kill you like I just did with CeCe. Still given the givens, I'm glad you're covering my back, Mole doesn't realize how dangerous you can be.  
  
Logan is looking down at the floor.  
  
Well that went as well as expected. Yeah I'm one of them now thanks to Joshua. I'm playing a dangerous game here staying so close to Max, but having her come to Joshua's this morning, with the smell of her hair, and all the things that make her what she is – it makes me feel alive again. I'm not letting you go, ever.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"It's okay, Max I'll carry her. Where do you want to put her?"  
  
"In there," pointing to the package room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Original Cindy sitting with Gem looks over at Logan and Max.  
  
Well, hot boy and sista girl in the same room again. Despite all that's just gone down, I know we're gonna get out of this okay. Nobody can beat them when they're together. Like that comic book super hero team...Supergirl and...what was the guy in the lair...yeah, Batman. Hope they get real with each other soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Package Room:  
  
Max looking sad and pensive, Logan beside her.  
  
"Wasn't your fault."  
  
"This is all my fault. I let these people loose in the world. But there's no place for us out here. There's no place anywhere."  
  
"You gave them freedom, Max. The thing about freedom...it's never free."  
  
Max leaning on her hand still looking pensive.  
  
"Max, I have something to tell you."  
  
Slowly she turns to look at him.  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"Wait, Max...you set me free too...well you and Joshua...I can walk without the exoskeleton, the transfusion I got to cure the virus, it cured my spine. But getting that freedom cost me you."  
  
"I know...OC told me."  
  
Logan turns and looks angrily towards OC, "I made her promise she wouldn't. I was the one to tell you."  
  
"Logan, no it wasn't her fault...when Alec went over to see you with the computer spares that day we thought he had told you—"  
  
"Told me what Max? What was he going to tell me?"  
  
"It's...over between me and Alec...It just couldn't work...he just looks too much like Ben...Logan, I never told you what happened to Ben."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback forest near fertilizer factory south of Seattle:  
  
Ben is looking at Max pleading for the one thing she must do to save them both. Her face falls.  
  
"Ben, I can't."  
  
"Please. You know what they'll do to me. They'll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please."  
  
"Tell me about the Good Place," Max asks.  
  
"Where no one ever gets punished."  
  
"And no one ever gets yelled at."  
  
"And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as y—"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Tears start to run down Max's cheeks and Logan reaches for her, Max backs away quickly staring in fright at him.  
  
"Sorry Max...I won't again, I promise. Tell me about Ben."  
  
Looking down at her hands and then up into his eyes "I killed him Logan...I killed him with my own hands...like I could have killed you right now. I'm death to everyone around me."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment that night:  
  
Max is staring out the window at the thunderstorm outside, her hair wet and pulled back, wearing a red bathrobe. Bling hands Logan an envelope from Lydecker.  
  
He is looking at the photos of the blood splattered X5s and the last one of Max, thinking of what Lydecker said about them only needing a trigger to become killers. He puts them away as Max walks over, before she can see them.  
  
"Hey. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I've been shutting you out lately, and...I appreciate you not hitting me with a whole bunch of questions."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Max goes over and sits on the couch, turns her head and looks at Logan who is staring at her.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
"No Max, it's not your fault the cops are out there waiting to kill transgenics, you can't blame yourself for the hatred out there against you all, and it's certainly not your fault that you could kill me with a touch. It's the bigots who want to deny that you and yours are human. It's the fault of Lydecker and Renfro and the rest at Manticore with their twisted minds who turned children into killers, created so called monsters and in the name of national security have turned the police on you to hide the fact. And let's not forget White and the cult and their agenda."  
  
"But I'm responsible for letting them out...if I had only believed Renfro when she said she would burn the place to the ground if they were exposed."  
  
"Max, if you hadn't, I would have...fate has a funny way of playing with us, you just have to play with the cards you're dealt."  
  
Max suddenly smiles, "Or change the deck and the hand."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Still smiling at Logan, "Long story, but I promise if we get out of this I'll sit down and tell you...deal."  
  
Logan smiles back, "It's a deal when, not if, we get out of here."  
  
"Right...when. Better get back out there or the others will wonder what's going on back here."  
  
"Yeah, I can see Mole glaring this way and OC's got a big grin on her face...do we have a truce Max?"  
  
"Whatever...thanks for covering our backs out there."  
  
Logan shakes his head. "Sorry I didn't spot White's snipers sooner." He points to CeCe's body.  
  
"Yeah and if you hadn't none of us would be standing here. So forget it."  
  
"But not CeCe."  
  
"Never."  
  
As Max and Logan leave the room Sketchy comes over  
  
"Ah Max?"  
  
"What now? It better not be a damn photo or a story."  
  
"No! Not that, not now...it's just some of us would like to pay respects to CeCe...you know her being one of us...I mean one of our own...you know Jam Pony, if that's okay with you."  
  
Max looks at him in wonder, "Yeah, Sketch, that would be okay...thanks."  
  
"No need...you and Alec...you know?"  
  
"It's okay, just go."  
  
Sketchy walks over to the other messengers and they all get up and follow him, Sky is right behind him as they file into the package room.  
  
Max walks over to Gem and OC shaking her head. Logan heads toward the back window.  
  
"Wiggy can surprise us at times, can't he."  
  
Max looks back at the messengers gathered around CeCe, "Yeah he can, he has a good heart...and a friend."  
  
"Straight up boo, as are all of us...or at least most." Looking over at Normal who has not followed the others. He turns his back avoiding their eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Jam Pony:  
  
Night has fallen and Max has ordered the lights switched off to prevent them being seen from outside. Later in the night, the police turn on searchlights, which sweep the outside of the building and occasionally shine through the locker barricade at the broken window. Max is leaning against a pillar alternating between watching the news reports on the TV and Gem in heavy labor.  
  
Well at least he told me about his legs, but why didn't I tell him the whole truth. It could have been so easy - guess I'm afraid he would finally walk away. How could he trust me again – I fear that now more than...more than having lost Zack or any of my family, what have you done to me Logan? I have to get you and the rest out of here safe.  
  
Looking over at Gem who is breathing hard and moaning.  
  
Poor Gem, I wonder how many more X5s and other transgenics are out there, pregnant and alone. At least she has us to cover her back. That's all we can do. Not one of the skills Manticore thought we would need. I can kill somebody a hundred different ways, but can't even bring one small life into this world.  
  
"Push. Push. That's it girl. Yes Push! Push." Original Cindy is telling Gem.  
  
Shaking his head Normal stands up from the steps to the lunch area and joins OC and Gem. Max looks at him in puzzlement. He tells OC she knows nothing about birthing babies and starts telling Gem gently what to do. He then looks under her skirt.  
  
"Okay. Okay, you're fully dilated. You're in a late second stage. It's not going to be long now, I want you to breathe, from your diaphragm, okay."  
  
"And you know this how?" Original Cindy asks.  
  
"Dad was a dairy farmer. I know my way around the inside of a heifer better than you do." Gem pushes him away.  
  
Max walks over to them. I can't believe Normal is actually doing this and even more strange he seems to know what he is talking about. Well it's more than anyone else here does. She takes Gem's hand.  
  
"I need a weapon."  
  
"You're out of this fight, soldier." Max replies.  
  
Gem tells Max that she and her baby are getting out of Jam Pony alive.  
  
"You get that baby into this world. We got your back. Okay?"  
  
"Just breathe, honey." Normal tells Gem.  
  
Max walks away past Logan and Joshua standing at the dispatch counter and stands between them and the door.  
  
Something is wrong why haven't the police tried to contact us? Has White managed to take control? This does not feel right. Turning she walks back to where Logan and Joshua are standing with their backs to her looking at Gem.  
  
"It's me White wants. I'm going out there."  
  
"No way" Logan tells her.  
  
"He wants this thing to end as badly as possible, and I'm not gonna let that happen."  
  
"Max, You're not going out there."  
  
Logan, you're not thinking with your head but your heart. This is the only way I can save you and the others. How can I tell you that? You would only insist on coming too. She looks at Logan and then at Gem and the others across the room.  
  
"I have to."  
  
No, Max, I won't let you. You're not going out there, even if I have to lie to stop you.  
  
"Max, listen to me. After you left, I translated the new runes on your skin." Showing her a piece of paper,  
  
"Is that the message from father?" He hands it to Joshua.  
  
"That's right. I think it's complete now. The symbols have multiple meanings, but the gist is something like, "When the shroud of death covers the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means something really, really bad—like maybe biblically bad—is going to happen."  
  
"And you're the one who's going to stop it."  
  
Thanks, OC. It's fortunate that none of you can read the runes. The first sets of runes say that passage, but whether Max is the savior or not I don't know, but if it stops her from giving herself up to White, then the lie is worth it. I hope that search I left running finds the answer and we live to find out.  
  
Max looking at Logan. I can't believe you are really saying this, but White and CJ were freaked with what the earlier runes were saying. Sandeman did create me for something, he did pick me up and say I was his special one - whatever the hell that means and if it was him.  
  
Mole turns and walks over saying that if it's Max White wants, she should go. Logan denies that she should.  
  
"Wake up, chimp! We're out of options here!"  
  
If you think I'm letting Max go out there to save your scaly hide, which it won't, think again. Besides, if there's a chance my lie turns out to be true and she is a savior of millions, we should be protecting her not the other way around.  
  
"No, you wake up! If she is the key to saving millions of people from some kind of apocalypse..."  
  
"Your people or my people."  
  
Why can't you see it? Damn, you're as bad as White and the rest out there.  
  
"People! Human beings, like you and me!" Logan angrily replies.  
  
Max has turned away while they argue and stands staring at the sliding door, all her senses are on full alert but something is different this time.  
  
I can feel them, I can hear their heart beats, their thoughts it's as if I can see them through the walls – so you did give me some kind of X-ray vision after all – White and his killers are coming to take us all out even the innocent. No Way!  
  
Turning back around  
  
"They're coming. They're coming. Carry Gem. Come on, let's go."  
  
Mole and Alec after checking with Dalton argue with her that they don't hear anything,  
  
"Don't argue with me. Dalton lets go. Come on, I need everybody upstairs right now. Let's go." Max orders.  
  
Logan is the only one who doesn't argue, immediately supporting Max in getting everybody moving upstairs. Joshua carrying Gem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs Jam Pony:  
  
Max leads the messengers to the back of the room, "Hey Sketchy, keep them quiet and keep them down." She then takes cover behind a pillar.  
  
There is an explosion and gunfire from the Jam Pony office and Alec and Mole appear locking the connecting door to downstairs ahead of White and some of the Phalanx.  
  
She looks over at Logan and Alec, who has taken cover near him.  
  
I'm glad I told you both about Ben. About me and Alec - I'm scared of loosing you, Logan, if you knew the whole truth. At least you have some ammo – that'll stop familiars, and the exoskeleton may give you a chance, and even if it fails, you won't be helpless. Alec better cover your back if something happens to me.  
  
"Wait for my signal. We hit hard, we hit fast, and we don't back off. This is for all the marbles people." I love you Logan.  
  
Logan looking at Max. Well, for a thief who didn't care about anybody or anything, here you are leading a bunch of desperadoes against a group of super human weirdoes to protect ordinary people and an unborn child...No, that's not fair. You have always tried to help the ones you loved, no matter what the cost. I'm glad it's over between you and Alec, for whatever reason.  
  
There is the breaking of glass. Damn should have changed clips...a soldier I am not...too late now.  
  
Max gives her orders by hand signals and all give the thumbs up in return.  
  
Take care Max, I love you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trying to quiet Gem who is grunting Normal whispers, "Shhh. Wait. Wait."  
  
As the Phalanx close in on the office where they have heard Gem's muffled moans Mole, Alec and Max drop from the roof knocking their rifles away, while Joshua attacks from the side. Logan stands up and fires 3 rounds into a fifth Phalanx who falls back.  
  
Logan begins to try and reload, meanwhile Mole has finished off his opponent and grabs an SA80 assault rifle and begins firing at White, but he is grabbed from behind and shoved into a shelf by another Phalanx.  
  
Alec is shoved through a glass partition by a female Phalanx. While Joshua bashes his opponents head into a column then throws him across the room with little effort.  
  
As Max twists her opponent around the helmet comes off revealing another female Phalanx, the leader Thula.  
  
"452."  
  
Max looks at her in contempt and thinks. Five thousand years and all they can produce are big butts and muscle bound Amazons. "Just bring it."  
  
And they start throwing punches and kicks at each other.  
  
Mole knocks away his second Phalanx as White kicks him in the chest.  
  
Max and Thula continue to fight. Max lands several blows, but Thula just shrugs them off and kicks Max to the floor and then, grabbing her by the shoulders, throws her through a glass partition. She jumps on a desk and leaps wrapping her legs around Max's neck and flips her to the ground.  
  
This bitch is pissing me off, Max thinks in annoyance.  
  
Just as Logan is finished changing clips, the Phalanx he shot gets up and grabs him pulling him through the glass partition and onto a desk, and leaps up and starts punching him.  
  
Joshua knocks out his opponent and grabs Mole's Phalanx and slams him into a column and then away.  
  
Logan is thrown through the glass again where he lands on the floor and starts getting punched again. Joshua strides in and grabs the Phalanx's arm, who looks round in shock, Joshua picks him up and throws him across the room.  
  
Meanwhile, Thula has shoved Max headfirst through a glass partition and then swings a chair at her, she ducks and this breaks the glass partition of the office, covering Gem and the others in broken glass. Normal takes cover under Gems dress.  
  
Behind the desk Normal is telling Gem the baby is coming while the fight between Max and Thula still rages, and White has knocked Mole down and starts kicking him. Joshua grabs White and shoves him against a wall, and then realizes who he has and roars in rage. He starts to bash him against the wall and slams him into a shelf.  
  
Alec is not having a good time with his opponent, who swings a mannequin at him, which he ducks. They slam through a glass partition. Across the room, Normal tells Gem to push as he can see the baby's head.  
  
Alec gets a kick to the head and goes down. The Phalanx lifts the leg of a mannequin to hit him, when Logan strides over and kicks her hard and with the exoskeleton, sending her flying across the room to land next to Gem, who knocks her out with the strength of an X5 and of a woman giving birth.  
  
That felt good. Logan and Gem think.  
  
Original Cindy and Dalton sit on the Phalanx and cuff her. Across the room, Joshua smashes a desk over White and grabs him again.  
  
Go! Push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push, push! Normal, head under Gems dress, tells her.  
  
Thula is repeatedly punching Max who is underneath her on the floor.  
  
Those look handy. Max thinks seeing handcuffs in a pocket on Thula's vest.  
  
She sneaks the handcuffs out and gets one end around Thula's left wrist, who then stands up pulling Max with her, she begins to choke Max. Using a column Max performs her favorite maneuver and flips over Thula's head, breaking the chokehold and lands behind her. She swings Thula by the arm. Thula ends up wrapped around a column. Max handcuffs her other wrist. She struggles and tries to kick at Max but can't reach her.  
  
Max looks at Thula with disgust. Big butts, muscle bound Amazons and no brains. No wonder they try and breed with normal women. What a whack bunch, but we kicked their asses.  
  
Joshua throws White through a thin wall, picks him up and throws him again.  
  
Picking up a rifle, Logan gives Alec a hand up.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan checks the rifle is loaded and orders a Phalanx to stay down.  
  
Alec and Mole tell Max, it's all clear.  
  
Turning she sees Joshua about to snap White's back.  
  
"Joshua, no. Joshua, no!"  
  
Running over grabs his arm to stop him.  
  
"Joshua, no!"  
  
"He deserves to die! He killed Annie."  
  
Max pulling at Joshua's arm, "No. He deserves to die, a lot. But if you kill him now, the only thing people will remember about today is how some transgenic killed a human being in cold blood...and then they'll never stop hunting us."  
  
Joshua considers what Max says about killing White and being hunted. Yes little fella he will die but not by my hand, not, today. Dropping White he places his foot on his chest to hold him.  
  
Max leans over White "Bring on your muscle queens anytime," looks up at Thula, "I'll be happy to kick their ass."  
  
"We are not finished."  
  
"Fe'nos tol, bitch." Flicks him on the nose and heads over to join Gem and the baby who comments that there is no bar code.  
  
"She is free."  
  
"Not yet she ain't."  
  
You're right, Mole, we have to get out of here before she'll be free. Using the uniforms, we can probably get past if no one notices the differences. Need Logan again, he's probably the only one of us who can pull this off right now.  
  
"Mole, you Alec and Joshua get three of the men to strip we need the uniforms."  
  
"Alec you and Sketchy—"  
  
"On it, Maxie, just hope nobody notices the difference."  
  
Original Cindy grabs Max's arm. "I'm going with you boo, three guards won't be as noticeable a difference as only two and besides you will need somebody along to keep Gilligan straight."  
  
"Hey! I'm straight, you're the one that's bent."  
  
"Shuddup fool!"  
  
Shaking his head "Why do I let myself be pushed around?" He walks off towards Alec skirting around Mole who glares at him.  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Whoa, I know, I wasn't going to stop you. I need you to lead us out of here, they might have seen Alec, and Sketchy and OC don't exactly look like special ops."  
  
"Hmm. Don't you think the cops got more than a glimpse of me outside?" Then smiling at Max. "Besides this is the second time White has seen me at your side. He must be figuring I'm your transgenic boyfriend after the stunt I pulled outside earlier."  
  
Max smiles back, "Funny, I'd the same thought back when."  
  
Logan looks at Max with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You were there, when Sam and White were all tied up."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Hmm, what?"  
  
"Just hmm."  
  
"I wish you'd stop doing that!"  
  
Logan just grins at Max.  
  
"Whatever." Max stands there, after a moment, turns and walks off towards the others guarding White and his troops. Sky has brought some rolls of packing tape to tie them up.  
  
Logan stands and watches her walk away. I missed watching you walk, the way you move not a wasted movement, must be the cat DNA in your cocktail. I can still make you smile and irritate you at the same time. Maybe there is hope for the two us after all.  
  
Shaking his head he walks over to the pile of uniforms and picks up one that looks like his size, and walks over to one of the side rooms and begins to change. He doesn't notice that Max can see him from where she is standing.  
  
Jeez Logan you're still hot...Don't go there Max, remember the virus, but it feels good seeing you. Having you smile at me, even if it's your irritating 'I know something you don't expression.' Well, we can now be in the same room without being awkward about it, especially if he keeps his promise...I'll try. That'll just have to do for now.  
  
A/N: If you have enjoyed it so far stick with me, it does go beyond FN. 


	4. When The Baby Cries

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. And I still got no money anyway.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta thanks for sticking with this. Thanks for the  
reviews  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 4 When The Baby Cries.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Jam Pony:  
  
Logan, Alec, Sketchy and Original Cindy are dressed in the uniforms of the Phalanx. Max, Joshua and Mole are pretending to be handcuffed. Max turns to Normal, who is standing next to Gem with his hand resting on the baby's head.  
  
"Normal—"  
  
"It's okay Max, you just take care of this here baby...just get out of here and leave us ordinary people to deal with the mess...oh, that windows still coming out of your pay and you can add the packing tape, missy miss."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Go on, get. Bip, bip, bip."  
  
Logan opens the door, and pokes his head out.  
  
"Weapons down! Hold your fire! Team coming out!"  
  
Opening the door all the way he walks out. "Let's go. Federal agents! Step back!"  
  
The others follow him, while he continues his act, clearing a way to the Phalanx's van and an ambulance parked next to it. Turning to Clemente, "Agent White wants your people in there to secure the crime scene ASAP."  
  
Dalton and Gem are led to the ambulance, where Logan says they are commandeering it. He turns to Clemente again. "Agent White is not a man who likes to be kept waiting, Detective."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
In the van, Logan is telling the police to clear the barricades, while Max tells him to take it nice and easy. They clear the crowds.  
  
"We're clear." Max says while everybody cheers. Those in the ambulance, hearing her over their helmet radios, join in.  
  
Max moves up to sit just behind and to the side of Logan to look out the front of the van.  
  
Logan with a mocking tone to Alec. "Just for the record, that chick was kicking your ass."  
  
"I had it. I was just settin' her up." Alec says morosely as he turns to look out the back window.  
  
What's that about? One of the Amazons nearly taking out Alec and Logan saving him...Alec doesn't sound to happy about that...he doesn't know what I told Logan...guess Logan was rubbing in the fact that he also had beaten Alec over me. As OC says, men and dogs. Probably never find out unless one of them talks. Wonder what Logan is thinking of me sitting here? Damn the virus I wish I could hug him.  
  
"All right. Head for Terminal City."  
  
Didn't think we would have made it out so easily...that detective looked skeptical - should've kept my mouth shut about White not being a patient man. Well, Alec, you owe me your transgenic ass. Just stay away from Max. Her sitting here next to me - wish I could give her a kiss.  
  
Nearing Terminal City, they hear sirens and see the flashing lights of several police cars  
  
Yep, should've kept my mouth shut, "We got company."  
  
"Don't stop. Keep moving," Max tells Logan  
  
I have no intention of doing that. Hope you have a plan Max.  
  
As they approach the closed gates of Terminal City.  
  
"Go straight through the gates."  
  
Just hope this thing has the power, Max. It would be embarrassing to get hung up here. Can't leap it like you did on your bike.  
  
"Hold on!" Logan shouts.  
  
Max gives Logan directions to get into the parking garage and where to head. Their way is blocked eventually by some junked cars.  
  
"End of the line," Logan says.  
  
The police pull in behind and order them to throw out their guns and surrender.  
  
Mole looks at Max "So what's your plan now?"  
  
Plan, Mole? You're the person always giving orders, you're asking me? Hope Luke and Dix are watching the monitors and get some people out here fast, that's the plan.  
  
"You heard the man."  
  
They throw out their weapons and climb out; Max kicks a couple of the rifles aside.  
  
Clemente orders everybody onto their knees, hands in the air. Logan is almost the last down but Max doesn't obey. She lowers her hands and slowly walks forward.  
  
Get down Max, they're going to shoot you. Hell, what am I doing on my knees? I should be standing with you. She looks so confident, so strong...I should be covering your back...if I move now, they will shoot. Damn! Am I going to see you die again?  
  
I hope Luke and Dix get out here fast, otherwise this is going to end badly. I keep running and they keep coming after me. Well, I'm not running anymore. This is it. Good or bad, they're going to run, not me.  
  
"452."  
  
"You can call me Max."  
  
"I think you better get down on the ground."  
  
"Actually, I think you should probably go."  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you again."  
  
I'm not going to tell you again," Max says sarcastically.  
  
There is the cocking of lots of guns in the background and the shadows begin to reveal many more transgenics, who take aim at the out-numbered police. The others stand up.  
  
"You can try and arrest us all, but you guys might want to call it a night and go have a beer."  
  
Clemente orders the other police to leave and get out beyond the fence. He walks towards Max.  
  
"You kept today from turning into a bloodbath, and I respect that."  
  
"You held up your end, too." It's not your fault White wants us dead.  
  
Clemente tells Max that she hasn't won anything, that it's going to get worse, and there is nothing he can do...  
  
"These people's lives depend on the decisions that you make right now. I pray you make the right ones...Max." He gets in his car and leaves.  
  
I hope so too, detective. At least I have won one more person who doesn't think, we're monsters.  
  
Mole tells the others to divide up into teams and to escape, and go to ground.  
  
"No, we stay."  
  
Mole, Luke and Dix try to convince Max that there is no other way, they will be out-numbered and out gunned. If they run, they won't all be caught.  
  
Max looks round at the gathered transgenics and her friends. "Where are we gonna go? I can't stop anyone leaving, but I'm through running and hiding, and being afraid. I'm not gonna live my life like that anymore. Aren't you tired of living in darkness? Don't you want to feel the sun on your face? To have a place of your own where you can walk down the street without being afraid? They made us, and they trained us to be soldiers, to defend this country. It's time for them to face us and take responsibility, instead of trying to sweep us away like garbage. We were made in America and we're not going anywhere. So they call us freaks; who cares? Today I'm proud to be a freak. And today we're gonna make a stand, right here. Who's with me?"  
  
Joshua is the first to raise his hand followed by Logan and Alec.  
  
The men in my life: Now I'm the one with a mission, and they're backing me, the first ones to raise their arms, What have I done, to win your love, Logan, your admiration, Joshua, and your grudging respect, Alec? Now I can't run. So much for wanting to be a regular girl.  
  
The transgenics follow Original Cindy, Gem and Dalton in raising their arms and clenched fists. They all look at Mole, who eventually raises his fist after looking around, "What the hell."  
  
Original Cindy smiles at Max, "Right on."  
  
And lets not forget you, my home girl, my sista, my friend. Such loyalty. You're part of me and I'm part of you. Even Sketchy fits in here somewhere.  
  
Logan watching Max the whole time with a faint smile.  
  
That's my girl, my girlfriend if she'll have me. That's the best damn speech I've ever heard, and I hope you meant that a part of me was welcome, because I'm a freak too. Mole is going to need watching. He's going to push and challenge Max. Can I trust Alec, has he given up wanting Max...enough to help me watch her back? I can't watch him and Mole. I'll just have to trust him. Mole is definitely the bigger threat to Max in here. I may have lied about the full meaning of the runes, but seeing you now...maybe you are the one to save us all.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Parking Garage, Terminal City:  
  
"Okay people, lets get guards posted and roving patrols checking the other entrances. Mole you take charge of that."  
  
Hesitating, Mole looks at Max then shakes his head. "Right you and you get to the gate. Find some cover and watch what the blue suits are up to. The rest of you who don't have any specific tasks in the command center, follow me."  
  
Dalton and Joshua go with them after a nod from Max.  
  
"Luke and Dix, you better head back to the command center with your people and start setting up those extra monitors that we liberated the other night. I'll be along in a moment."  
  
"You got it Max." Luke replies walking off with Dix and a mixture of X5s and X6s and other transgenics.  
  
"Alec, can you go help Mole. He might have his own ideas but a good second is also useful."  
  
Alec, holding his side and favoring his wounded left arm. "But Max—"  
  
"Just do it...please...then get yourself seen to."  
  
"Yeah...okay, see ya later."  
  
Max turns to a couple of X series with Gem by the ambulance, "You're two of the medics?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Max."  
  
"Gem, you go to the infirmary with them. We have you covered."  
  
"Okay, Max, never thought having a baby would be this rough, worse than a three day field exercise with no sleep."  
  
Max turning to Logan, Original Cindy and Sketchy.  
  
"Well you're stuck here for awhile. Hopefully, we can sneak you out soon before the toxins in here start to affect you."  
  
"Well, you know I'm not going anywhere, so don't even start."  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"No Max, I'm here to stay no buts about it."  
  
"We'll talk about this later."  
  
"I know."  
  
They both look at each other, waiting for the other to speak.  
  
Why Logan? What can I give you now? I love you but we've missed all our chances. What is there for us now?  
  
I can't leave you in here alone, Max. There's nothing out there for me without you. If they come for you, they'll have to come through me first. I've stopped others trying it when I was only half a man, so let them try now.  
  
"Boo, Original Cindy is staying as long as she can." Original Cindy says, breaking the tension between Max and Logan, who both turn to look at her, "You need as many people in here you know and trust. I know they're family but so are we."  
  
"Yeah family...what a cover story: 'Me and My Trannie Cousins.'"  
  
"Shut up fool!" Max and Original Cindy say together and hit Sketchy on the back of the head.  
  
"Ouch! Hey Logan aren't you going to stand up for a fellow journalist?"  
  
"Who me? Against Supergirl and her home girl? Not me, you're on your own."  
  
"There's no justice in the world...no justice, man."  
  
"Okay, okay ya can stay at least till I can get you out safe and I'm going to work on that for sooner rather than later. You got me?"  
  
"Ye, Ma'am." They answer together.  
  
"Max!" They all laugh as they head for the command center.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night.  
  
Max is standing on the roof of a building in Terminal City staring towards the Space Needle.  
  
How did things get like this? All I wanted was to be a regular girl, trying to find her family, then along comes Logan with his mission in life and sucks me in and changes my outlook, and now here I am, den mother to an even bigger family than I intended finding. The cry of a new born baby that replaced the life we lost today, a new life that deserves to be free. You won't be forgotten, CeCe. That's what I am fighting for now.  
  
She salutes and holds it for minute.  
  
I'm glad Logan told me about his legs but I have a feeling he's keeping something else back, but then, so am I. Well, we survived that encounter. Maybe it's time for us to do what OC said and get focused on the real objective, and take out White and his cult for good.  
  
I'm glad I stopped Joshua today...that wasn't him, that was the animal in all of us. Thing is, deep down he's better than we are, otherwise I could never have stopped him. I heard Logan thanking him for saving his life. Thanks big fella.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Logan is standing on the other side of the building staring at the Space Needle, hidden from Max by an old air conditioning unit.  
  
The sound of Gem's baby crying after the fight was so beautiful. The universe is on course as usual, a life lost, a new life begun. I'll not forget CeCe If she hadn't protected Max...thanks, CeCe, I wish I'd known you.  
  
You told me, Max, that you went up there to think over things. I remember back in the day when it gleamed white with light, no graffiti, no broken windows and scaring the hell out of me with its height. You were right. It's a place to think on things, and one of the things I did think was that you weren't really dead. I was right. You came back...changed, less sure of yourself, not really ready to give us a chance – yeah, the virus. They did something else to you back at Manticore, Max. They bent and twisted you till you nearly broke. Today you beat them. You will never break now Max.  
  
An angel  
  
Bent  
  
Never broken  
  
Forever in my heart.  
  
*****  
  
A/N We now enter into new territory. To be continued. 


	5. Walk Among Dreams

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Still got no money. Won't get any for this either.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta I still owe you.  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 5 Walk Among Dreams.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Terminal City  
  
Max and Logan are walking down a street.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me, Logan...it's been a rough few days and loosing CeCe...well thanks anyway."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Well, at least the police have kept their promise and haven't tried anything yet, gives us time to get a bit more organized in here."  
  
"We'll handle it, Max, you have a good team, even if some are a bit mule headed and have no patience."  
  
Max stops and looks at Logan with a smile, "Right, like two people we know."  
  
Logan grins back, "Wonder who that could be?"  
  
He reaches for Max's hand; she pulls back in fright.  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"It's okay, Max. I borrowed some surgical gloves and I even put on a pair of normal gloves to protect them...you didn't notice?"  
  
"Must be tired."  
  
"Thought super heroes never got tired, only us mere mortals." Grinning, he again reaches out and strokes a strand of hair from the side of her cheek with his right hand.  
  
"Whatever." Max lifting her left hand takes his in hers.  
  
They stand looking into each other's eyes. He into her brown pools of never ending depths, she into his sparkling green behind his glasses. The two contrasts light and dark, for the moment one.  
  
"Get away from him, Max! He betrayed us and is doing it again."  
  
Turning they see Zack standing with a Beretta 93R pistol leveled at Logan  
  
"No, Zack!"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
Before either of them can move he fires, two rounds to the heart and as Logan falls back one to the head which jerks his body into Max's arms.  
  
"No! Nooo! Not now, Logan—"  
  
"Max! Max, wake up, we got a situation."  
  
"Huh!"  
  
Max jerks awake, pushing Dalton away.  
  
"What? What situation? Where's Logan? Need to find him."  
  
"Logan's in the command center. He told me where to find you."  
  
"He's safe?"  
  
"Yes, last I saw, but we heard some shooting on the perimeter down by the rail yards and Mole took off with a team. Logan tried to stop him but he just brushed him off, so Logan sent me for you."  
  
'Where's Alec?"  
  
"He's in the infirmary, a cracked rib. Logan said to get him after I found you."  
  
"Okay, you found me. Go get Alec, tell him to get to the command center, stat."  
  
As Dalton turns to leave the room.  
  
"Thanks, Dalton. You're doing a good job, now go get Alec quick."  
  
He leaves his back straighter and his head held high.  
  
A dream, a damn nightmare. That's why I hate sleeping, I just can't get away from them - awake or asleep. At least awake I can do something. Have to ask Logan the situation with Zack, if he knows how he's doing...can't let him know why, have to find some excuse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Command Center, Terminal City.  
  
As Max walks in she hears shouting over the speakers.  
  
"We had the trannies."  
  
"Did you hit any?"  
  
"Yeah, one was down, and I think we hit the other as well. They went down a manhole we're going after them"  
  
"No! I repeat, no! You are to stay above ground. That's an order! Over.  
  
"Who the hell are you—"  
  
"Lieutenant Clemente, and if you don't stop right now, I'll have your badges. So stay where you are."  
  
"Yes sir...damn trannie lover."  
  
"Oh, and make sure you stop transmitting before you say anything else. Out."  
  
Luke looks over at an X5. "Civvies and radio procedure. Pathetic."  
  
Turning, he sees Max. "Hey Max we got some excitement going down. Seems a police patrol spotted two of our own trying to get through the fence and opened fire, hit one, maybe the other."  
  
"How bad?"  
  
"Not sure, Mole's on his way and Logan's sent over our very own camera team."  
  
"Camera team?"  
  
Luke gestures to where Logan is sitting amongst some X5s and X6s watching a monitor and fiddling with some controls on a keyboard assembly. Max walks over.  
  
"Hey you, what's going on?"  
  
"Hey...just a moment...bingo...here we go kids, live and direct."  
  
On the screen in front of the group an image appears of an open manhole. A mixed group of transgenics is standing around it, with leveled weapons pointing at the hole. Mole is crouched by the hole with his shotgun pointing down, his ever present cigar protruding from the side of his mouth.  
  
Over the speakers, they hear him give an order.  
  
"Name and designation, now?"  
  
They hear a muffled reply from the hole.  
  
"Okay, we'll give you a hand, hang on."  
  
Standing, Mole orders four transgenics down the hole, then turning to the camera, "Get the medics here ASAP. We got two wounded, one walking the other not."  
  
"Can I talk to him," Max asks.  
  
"No, he took off without a comm. set," Dix replies walking up.  
  
"That's why I sent the camera team. They have one and we can get pictures."  
  
"Good, tell them to give Mole their comms. and get some shots of the wounded."  
  
"Why? You planning to sue the police?" Alec asks walking up to them.  
  
"You never know," Max answers distractedly.  
  
"Can you hold the fort here while I go down and check this out?"  
  
"Yes, I'm feeling fine now Max. Thanks for being worried about me, and yes I can."  
  
Max looks at Alec. "Sorry...I'll be back soon so you can get your beauty rest."  
  
Turning to Logan who has been watching the exchange between Max and Alec.  
  
"Cancel that about the comms. I'm going there. Can you get the camera team to head down to the perimeter fence and see if they can film the cops who did the shooting?"  
  
"What's up Max? Are you planning on suing the police like Alec said?" Dix asks.  
  
"Maybe later...but something's not right here. They should have gotten past that patrol and in without being spotted Sneak and Evade 101...I just don't know...a feeling.  
  
Max heads out to the manhole where the two wounded transgenics are being helped out to those waiting above.  
  
"Hey, Mole, can I have a word?" Max gestures over to a shed.  
  
Mole hesitates then follows Max off to one side.  
  
"What'd you want? Can't you see I'm busy?"  
  
"Yeah, so busy you run off without comms into a situation you don't know anything about...real busy."  
  
"Well, somebody had to take charge and I don't take orders from no ordinary."  
  
"His name is Logan and you better get it in your head...he is not ordinary."  
  
"Yeah...yeah, Joshua told me...okay, Max, but you know being here, being trained the way I have."  
  
"I know, Mole, but if we don't stick together—"  
  
"Right, we hang separately."  
  
They stare at each other for a moment.  
  
Well at least you realize that. Logan is definitely not ordinary even without Joshua's transfusion.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Steinlitz Hotel:  
  
As the women hostages walk down the hallway, Max sees Logan coming in escorted by terrorists. He shakes his head at her.  
  
"Go," he mouths to her.  
  
Around the corner Kendra whispers  
  
"Wasn't that—"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna say hi. Don't tell."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Mole, he never has been, and never will be, ordinary.  
  
"So, what's the situation?"  
  
"The X5 and the Nomlie were coming in, got jumped by the blue suits. Pretty damn careless, must have failed basic snoop and poop to get caught like that. Anyway, the cops shot the Nomlie in the back and hit the X5 when he did the pick up. For some reason they didn't follow them into the sewers and finish them off or capture them."  
  
"Yeah, we got an ordinary friend covering our backs out there...the cop from Jam Pony, seems he's still running the show for now."  
  
"Right, lucky us," Mole says sarcastically.  
  
Just then the medics arrive and with the help of the other transgenics take the wounded back to the infirmary.  
  
"Mole, can you cover the camera crew? I have them doing a job over where the shooting took place."  
  
Mole looks at her if she's just grown two heads.  
  
"Just humor me...I have a hunch that our two alumni weren't careless or flunked training."  
  
Mole nods and follows the camera team. Max turns and heads back to the command center.  
  
Logan is still in front of the monitor as she walks in. On the screen is the police ambush team standing around the manhole.  
  
Sensing Max behind him he turns around.  
  
"So you and Mole friends again?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far...but an understanding maybe. Spot anything?"  
  
"Nothing, all they've done is stand around. At first, they were a bit jumpy I suppose they expected us to come charging out in revenge, but since then, nothing else. Recording what the team is filming so we can go over it later. What are you looking for?"  
  
"I don't know, but ever since the vigilantes killed Biggs, and White had all those transgenics ready for transport when CJ helped me to escape, I've been wondering how they got onto him and how they captured so many of us in such a short time. 'Specially when they hadn't had any success for awhile."  
  
"Hey, they captured me pretty early on." Alec says walking up.  
  
"Yeah, but you were being an idiot...Monty Cora."  
  
"Right...we've all been staying low or heading here, so they must be able to track us somehow."  
  
"That's what I'm thinking, but how?"  
  
"We'll find it, Max," Logan says standing up and stretching his back. He nods to an X6 to take over at the board and to watch the screen."  
  
God, a few weeks ago I would never have been able to do that. I just hope it lasts. Max says it was never the wheel chair, but for me it always was.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
"Look Max, I didn't want to tell you about this...for all kinds of reasons."  
  
He steps forward and falls flat on his face  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"Don't. I can do it."  
  
Struggling, he tries to lift himself but Max has to lift him by the armpits and eases him into the wheel chair. He pushes her away.  
  
"I gotta ask you...is it easier for you if I'm in the chair?"  
  
"Come on. Let's go see her."  
  
She flings his jacket at him and walks off. He follows after a second.  
  
In the Car:  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I'm not sure you do. I felt what it was like to function like a regular person again...to be whole and complete."  
  
"You've never not been that to me."  
  
"Staying out of that wheelchair matters more to me than anything else in my life. Anything. And if I wind up back in it...Let's just say that I'm not gonna live my life like that."  
  
»»»»»  
  
You showed me there is something more important than that. There is life, there is the love I feel for you, and the love for me you have now hidden. You saved me, Max. I'll never forget that gift.  
  
You could never have done that a few weeks ago - stand and stretch. Maybe you're right and Joshua's blood has cured you. I just hope it lasts. I couldn't bear to loose you again to that despair you felt the last time. Seeing the ambulance outside Fogle Towers...I was so scared  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Inside Logan's apartment:  
  
"Logan! Logan! Logan!"  
  
Max sees the gun lying on the desk. Hearing the door open, turns and runs towards it, and seeing Logan, drops to her knees and hugs him tightly.  
  
"I thought...I was so scared...the ambulance..."  
  
Logan hugs Max, running his hand over her hair.  
  
"It's okay," he whispers.  
  
Drawing apart, they look at each other for a moment, their arms still around each other. Logan wheels over to the desk, breaking contact, and Max stands up.  
  
"Little accident upstairs. Mrs. Moreno fell down. Bathroom sink overflowed."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Thanks, Mrs. Moreno. You saved this man I love, that I denied having any feelings for so often, and now I can't have or tell that I love. Even if this transfusion fails, you'll always be complete and whole to me Logan. You've never not been that way.  
  
"Maxie, if you don't, mind the medics gave me some stuff for my injuries and it's started to kick in...it's making me drowsy."  
  
"Sure Alec, go get some rest. I've got it covered."  
  
Turning to Logan. "So, how did we get hold of a camera and why are we able to transmit?"  
  
"Well your brothers and sisters are up to their old tricks again, taking things that don't belong to them."  
  
"Hey, you know the army saying 'if it ain't nailed down'..."  
  
"It belongs to me, so take it?"  
  
"Something like that, especially if it might prove useful."  
  
"Still, Max, we're going to have to be careful about what they liberate, otherwise Terminal City is going to be blamed for the rise in theft and other crimes. Then the police will have to act."  
  
"You're right, can't have them blaming us for theft as well as viruses, plagues, every unsolved murder, and lets not forget the economy."  
  
"Max, you know what I mean."  
  
"I know, Logan, but we need supplies, we need weapons, although I wish we didn't, we need stuff to trade, we need money. Otherwise, we aren't going to last long."  
  
"I'm working on that. Asha and her S1W team should be back from Portland soon, and I was thinking maybe some of Eyes Only contacts maybe able to help indirectly."  
  
"That's a big risk Logan...for them."  
  
"Yeah, well, there are high stakes here, and Eyes Only has a personal reason."  
  
They look at each other and smile sadly.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Logan is sitting on the couch with his laptop.  
  
"So the bad news is what? He wasn't murdered? He fought the good fight and got a life. Makes sense to me."  
  
"Figures you'd relate to someone turning their back on responsibility."  
  
"Listen to yourself. Alina got her father back and you're all, 'Who cares?'"  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"Don't make this about yourself, Logan. It isn't. You don't know what it's like to be alone in the world. I do."  
  
"Now who's making this about themselves?"  
  
"You know, some guys are willing to rearrange their priorities when they find a girl who moves their furniture. In fact, some guys are even looking for it."  
  
Logan looks at Max, who swallows, "Or so I've heard she adds," trying to sound casual about her comment.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
So, the great Eyes Only, the defender of the weak and helpless, is on the side of the genetically enhanced super soldiers against mere mortals. Yes, Logan this is personal for you...you care for me and you're ready to rearrange your priorities at last. I wish there was a chance for us, but I can't let myself think that. Then again Eyes Only has always been on the side of right, so here we go again. Blah blah, woof, woof.  
  
This is personal for me, Max. Eyes Only is only one part of me, you're the other. You came into my life and rearranged more than my furniture. So, now, after all the things that have happened, it's time Eyes Only got off his butt, stopped feeling sorry for himself and helped the woman he loves and her family. After all, he's always on the right side, right?  
  
"Gotta jet...need some food. All this rushing around makes a girl hungry, you coming."  
  
"Yeah, why not, could use a cup of coffee."  
  
"Keep dreaming—"  
  
Max stops as the color drains from her face at what she just said.  
  
"What's wrong, Max?"  
  
"Ah...nothing, just remembered something I forgot to tell Alec, catch ya later."  
  
She walks off hurriedly, leaving Logan standing looking after her, puzzled and hurt.  
  
What was that all about? All I said was I wanted was a cup of coffee - or what may pass for coffee in this joint and she said 'keep dreaming.' What's wrong, Max? What did you forget to tell Alec?  
  
God, suppose it isn't a dream. What if it's one of Sandeman's little surprises - like the thing with the familiars at Jam Pony. Logan and I walk out of here and Zack is out there and kills him. I have to find out if he is, where he is supposed to be, and not coming after Logan. Or was it just a nightmare? I don't need this...another thing to keep us apart.  
  
****  
  
To be continued 


	6. What's In A Name

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Still got no money. Won't get any for this either. Thanks to Sun Tzu and the Art of War  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta. It will not be forgotten. Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess.  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
Chapter 6 What's in A Name?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Command Center, Terminal City – mid-morning first day:  
  
Logan is standing watching Max as she organizes and sends the transgenics off on various tasks, taking reports over her comm. set and checking on the various security monitors.  
  
I don't know what happened earlier this morning with Max, but she seems okay now. I have to find out what it was made her so frightened and what she had to see Alec about. She's been avoiding me since she came back. Something scared her. Was she having another insight, like back at Jam Pony? Logan shakes his head. You once joked about not joining the Logan Cale Brigade.  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's apartment:  
  
Max is sitting on the arm of Logan's new couch. Logan smiles at her.  
  
"I always knew that underneath that bioengineered military-issue armor plating, there was a beating heart."  
  
"Let's not go overboard here. I'm not signing up to join the Logan Cale Brigade for the Defense of Widows, Small Children and Lost Animals."  
  
"You could be field commander."  
  
"I think not. So what's for dinner? Max gets up and walks in the direction of the kitchen. You gonna feed me or are you gonna just sit there?"  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
Thing is, you never realized it, but that's exactly what you were, my field commander. Well, it's your brigade now and you're most definitely in charge. Lydecker would be proud one of his kids made good, but then maybe not, probably find something wrong. I'm proud to be a soldier in the Max Guevara Brigade...the transfusion is holding up so far, and I hope it provides some protection against the bio-toxins, because I don't intend leaving your side.  
  
Luke and Dix walk over, "Hey, Logan, Max says you managed to save some disks when you escaped from Jam Pony."  
  
"Yeah, left the laptop in the car, but had these in my pocket to give you guys if I got the chance."  
  
"What's on them?" Luke asks as Dix takes the disks from Logan.  
  
"Copies of the sewer system, pass words to get into the police systems and some DOD files and some stuff I dug up on Manticore."  
  
"That's great It'll help us find ways around the blue suits and maybe help find out who else we might have to fight.  
  
"If you know your enemy and you know yourself you need not fear defeat. Sun Tzu Chinese philosopher general." Dix says and shrugs when the other two look at him "I read."  
  
"Thing is, I need my laptop. There's stuff on there that can be of some use here and...a few other programs that could help." Logan says.  
  
Luke looks at Dix. "We may have a solution to that."  
  
"Yeah, there was an X5 who was on his way to Jam Pony for a job when everything went FUBAR. He saw your stunt - thought you were an X5. Before he could follow you, he was locked out. We can contact him to pick up your stuff - don't know about the car though."  
  
"There's a safe house Eyes Only has - he can leave that there, but the computer I need...how is he going to get in? The police have this place locked down and after this morning..."  
  
A smile creases Dix's misshapen face. "Not the sewers yet, he'll just have to come in from further out."  
  
"Thanks guys...hope I can be of some help."  
  
Luke grinning, "For an ordinary...no offense, you've done plenty already, and we need somebody whose specialty is computer hacking."  
  
Dix nodding, "Yeah we all have basic skills, but if what Max and Alec say...nobody here can touch you, so as long as you can stay, you'll be a help."  
  
"I'll do my best, and trust me, I don't intend going anywhere else soon."  
  
Dix and Luke look at each other and shrug. "We'll contact that X5 and arrange things."  
  
"Will let you know when we get him. See ya." Luke says as the two walk away.  
  
Logan looks over at Max and she turns and sees him and they smile.  
  
A female X5 calls out. "Max, we need to get somebody over to the infirmary to help the Medics."  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"They're still working on the two wounded from this morning and they need the supplies from the ambulance you brought in, and there's nobody there to send."  
  
"Okay, I'm on it...What's your name?"  
  
"Felecia."  
  
"Right. Go find Mole and tell him to get back here and keep an eye on things till I'm back."  
  
Logan walks over to Max. "Hey, you."  
  
"Hey, yourself."  
  
"Question?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" Max asks defensively.  
  
Logan pauses for a second and looks at Max closely, "Why not send Mole to the infirmary?"  
  
Max looks at Logan with a frown, "The dealio is he's still touchy that I took over at Jam Pony and he's more so that I convinced the rest of this lot to stay, so that's why." Smiling. "Besides I want to see Gem and the baby...see how they're doing."  
  
Logan grinning "The Brigade commander of the lost, homeless, abused and deliverer of transgenic babies...you make me proud Max."  
  
Max laughs "Ah, shut it. You want to come?"  
  
"Would love to but after your praise of me to Luke and Dix, I better go and prove I have some use around here...see ya later?"  
  
"Yeah, later."  
  
Max watches Logan walk away. Thought you were going to ask about this morning and Alec...glad you said no about coming with me just now, until I find out if Zack is where he's supposed to be and out of the way, the command center is the only place we can be together. I still need your help, but what is it you need from me now...I have nothing to give you anymore Logan, either a slow death if you stay or a quick one if I touch you.  
  
Sadly shaking her head, Max heads for the infirmary.  
  
Watching from the computer terminals, Logan sees Max leave  
  
Something is bothering you, and it's not the circus outside or the inmates in here. When I said I had a question, I could see your defenses going up. After nearly two years, I've gotten good at spotting the Max defense system, but what are you afraid I'm going to ask you about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Infirmary:  
  
She sees Original Cindy and Sketchy carrying medical supplies into the room.  
  
"Hey, OC, Sketchy, wait up let me give you a hand."  
  
"Hey, boo."  
  
"Hey, Max."  
  
"How come you knew they needed help here?"  
  
"We were in visiting Gem and the baby when we heard them send the call for help, so we offered. Thought you were getting busy being the supreme commander of the Max Brigade?"  
  
"Will everybody please stop that," sighing, "I'm only organizing stuff till somebody better qualified comes along."  
  
"Huh-huh, so for now you're the organizer." Original Cindy says.  
  
Max and OC look at each other and grin, Sketchy looks at them with a confused expression, "Organizer, I thought she was the commander?"  
  
"Shut up, fool!" Max and OC say together and laugh.  
  
"Aw, you're teasing me again."  
  
"So what you doing here boo? Who's in charge?"  
  
"Well, there's not much else going on, everything is mostly set up, and I left Mole in charge...besides, thought this would be a good time to check on Gem and the baby."  
  
"Lizard Boy? He's going to cause trouble you know."  
  
"Yeah, but hopefully when the time comes it'll be later...he realizes if we don't stick together we'll all be hung out to dry."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
Entering the infirmary, they see the two wounded transgenics, the medics and Joshua. One of the wounded is sitting in a chair getting his arm bandaged. The other is on a gurney with two of the medics working on his back: He is connected to Joshua by an IV tube, receiving a transfusion  
  
"Hi, big fella donating for the cause?"  
  
"Hi, little fella, yes donating...he needs Joshua's blood too."  
  
"Right."  
  
Max puts her supplies on a side table and walks over to the X5 in the chair.  
  
"What's your name, friend?"  
  
He tries to stand and come to attention, "X5-731 named Ritter."  
  
"No need for that ten-hut stuff here, Ritter."  
  
"But, ma'am."  
  
"Were not at Manticore, this is Terminal City - different rules, okay."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Not ma'am, my name is Max."  
  
"Yes, ma—Max."  
  
"Good. What happened?"  
  
"Well Fred—"  
  
"Fred?"  
  
"The Nomlie, ma'am, sorry, Max, that's him over there." Pointing at the transgenic being operated on. "We were on our way here...figured we could sneak through the cordon and get through the fence. Us X5s look like ordinaries and Fred, well, he can pass, it's more in the way he is put together."  
  
Max looks at the medic.  
  
"His bones and skin can stretch or shrink, but it takes a lot out of him and he can go catatonic, thus rated a failure by our ex-employers. Who knows what they were thinking when they mixed his cocktail."  
  
"Sorry, Ritter, go on."  
  
"Well, as I said, we were nearly through, when all of a sudden this patrol comes running and opens fire. They hit Fred in the back. When I did the pick up they hit me in the arm. Luckily we were near a sewer entrance and we made it down. Don't know why we weren't followed, heard them arguing over the radio."  
  
"You had some help from the guy in charge out there, he wants to keep a lid on things."  
  
Ritter shakes his head, "I don't understand how they spotted us. I got straight As in evasion tactics."  
  
"Were looking into that...we think they have some kind of tracking device."  
  
Max turns to the medic and nods in the direction of the wounded Nomlie.  
  
"Is he going to make it?"  
  
"He lost a lot of blood but luckily due to bad shooting, his make up and Joshua's transfusion he should make it."  
  
Max sighs, "Okay...is there anything else you need?"  
  
"No, your two ordinary, sorry no offense, friends brought everything we need at the moment. We can strip the rest of the stuff out later. Tell them thanks for me."  
  
Max looks around and sees that Original Cindy and Sketchy have left.  
  
"Oh...can you tell me where Gem and her baby are?"  
  
"Two rooms down, even an X5 needs some rest after childbirth...she might be awake might not."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Max walks down the corridor.  
  
Aside from me worrying about my nightmares, thank God Logan didn't come with me...seeing Fred on the table...would have brought back some nightmares for him. It brought back some bad memories for me, too.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Cale family cabin:  
  
Max is awake leaning over the back of a soft chair suddenly she looks up startled. She looks back at Zack and then gets up and calls Logan's cell phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bling? What are you doing with Logan's phone?"  
  
"Hey; Max:"  
  
"Is he all right? Can I talk to him?"  
  
"He can't talk right now."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
She hears a Hospital P.A.  
  
"Why are you at the hospital?" Bling doesn't answer, "Tell me!"  
  
"He's been having some problems lately. He collapsed this morning at home. They're operating on him now."  
  
"What hospital?"  
  
"Metro Medical. Listen, Max—"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
I loved you all the time, Logan, and I was nearly not there for you...kept trying not to have moments of weakness as Zack said. I wish I'd admitted how I felt. Maybe things would be different now. Yeah, and I would be a regular girl, right.  
  
The door to the second room is slightly a jar. Max hears OC and Gem talking; she pushes it open and stands in the doorway. Gem is sitting on a bedroll feeding the baby and Orginal Cindy is sitting on an old crate.  
  
Yeah, if I'd admitted my feelings maybe we'd have had a baby by now...what are you thinking, Max, get your head in the game.  
  
They look over at Max.  
  
"Sorry about the accommodations, Gem."  
  
"Hi, Max, come on in. This is luxury compared to where Dalton and I were coming from to get here. OC was telling me about the excitement outside."  
  
"Where's Sketchy?"  
  
"Said something about needing a beer after all that work."  
  
"We still got beer?"  
  
OC shrugs her shoulders, "How are they doing out there?"  
  
"Looks like they're both gonna make it...was close."  
  
"Don't worry Max it's not your fault." Gem says as she shifts the baby to her other breast.  
  
"But it's my fault...if I hadn't exposed Manticore."  
  
"No! Max, you set us free...do you think we weren't dying already, every time we went on a mission, there was that chance. This is not your fault, it's just another part of the game."  
  
"Yeah, some game."  
  
Original Cindy looks at Max then Gem, "So you picked a name for this little lady yet?"  
  
"No, but thinking of calling her Cindy or Max."  
  
"This here chile don't need that name, she needs something really special." Original Cindy looks at Max.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me, already got a nephew named Max, can you imagine at family reunions, hey, Max, hi Max, how's it going, Max, drive people crazy."  
  
They all laugh. Gem looks at Original Cindy then at Max, "Would you like to hold her?"  
  
Max steps back shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.  
  
Original Cindy grins, at her, "She won't bite, I held her earlier when Gem went to the bathroom."  
  
"I don't know anything about holding babies, suppose I drop her?"  
  
"Don't be silly girl, just hold her in your arms like this." She reaches over and Gem puts the baby in her arms and she slowly stands and turns to Max. "Here, take her."  
  
Hesitating at first, Max then reaches out her arms and Original Cindy passes the baby over, who stretches then goes back to sleep snuggling into Max.  
  
"She's so pretty, she really needs a special name." Max looking with a faint smile down on the small bundle in her arms.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Manticore facility, Gillette Wyoming 2006  
  
It's night in the barracks, block 12. Two hours after lights out, the room is dark but for the reflected light of search lights on the walls. Around one bed a group of children is gathered listening to another speak. He is telling them a story.  
  
"All the people in the Good Place have names -"  
  
"What are names?" One of the children asks.  
  
"I think it's what the guards use when they talk to each other...you know after the rank and in the books."  
  
Several of the others nod.  
  
"I think we should have names," says a boy with piercing blue eyes, already showing the build and commanding presence he will achieve as a man. "I like Zachary, like that General Zachary Taylor, think I'll be Zack."  
  
He looks around the group and fastens his gaze on a girl sitting next to the storyteller. She looks back, her dark brown eyes and already beautiful features have a thoughtful look.  
  
"Max, my name is Max," she says with a finality that is absolute.  
  
The storyteller looks from one to the other and says, "I like Ben. The ambassador to France, he liked stories."  
  
Another girl speaks up "Eva, I like that I heard one of the guards say he didn't like it."  
  
"Syl, short for Sylvia, like the captain in the battle for Havana in '05."  
  
"Josh - heard a guard tell another he was joshing."  
  
"Krit."  
  
"Jondy, I just like the sound of it," she says shrugging her slim shoulders.  
  
"Zane, like the dog that they have guarding the north fence. I like him." The other children shake their heads.  
  
"Brin," an Asian looking girl says.  
  
Another, with almost the same features, looks thoughtful for a moment. "Tinga."  
  
"Jack, heard a guard say, 'Hi, Jack' sounded strange."  
  
The self-naming continues until only one child, a girl, has not picked a name, darker than the rest and smaller. She is pretty like all the girls. After a moment she says, "Jace. I heard one of the guards say that was her name."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
"This is a new beginning for all of us. She shouldn't have to pick her own name but we should remember those who did, she needs something special...what do you think of CeCe, Gem?" Max asks gently looking at the baby sleeping in her arms.  
  
"Yes, Max, that will do. When she's old enough to understand, I'll tell her what CeCe did. We shouldn't forget."  
  
"Aiight," Original Cindy says with a smile trying to break the tension.  
  
"Well, gotta to blaze and check on the rest of the troops. I'll drop by again when I can...thanks, Gem, for letting me hold Cece." Max kneels down and hands the sleeping baby to Gem.  
  
"Anytime, Max, and next time, bring Logan."  
  
Max looks at Gem and then at Original Cindy with a questioning look, "Yeah, we'll see."  
  
"I'll go with you, boo. Later, sugah, let you get some rest."  
  
Outside in the corridor Original Cindy notices Max frowning, "What's up, boo? If it's about telling Gem about Logan, she asked what the dealio was and Original Cindy figured you wouldn't mind me telling her, not the whole DL mind."  
  
"No, OC, don't mind, figured she'd ask some time...I never wanted this, OC. All this responsibility, all I wanted was to be a regular girl, kicking with my home girl and finding my family, and look..."  
  
"Well, girl, life never stays the same, things change, people change, that's the only certainty. Besides you want Mole or Alec in charge of this lot?"  
  
Max smiles faintly, "I don't think so."  
  
"Damn straight. So till things sort themselves out, you'll have to deal. I'll cover your back with the rest."  
  
"Thanks, OC."  
  
"No problem, that's what family is for. That reminds me, you know where Original Cindy can score a change outta this here black hat stuff? It's just not my thing."  
  
"I'll see what I can do. I ain't exactly looking dignified myself." Looking down at her torn and dirty cat suit."  
  
"Yeah, men notice that sort of thing, boo. Glad to see you and your man finally sorted things out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Something you not telling me, sugah?"  
  
"It's all good...later, OC. I better get back to the Command Center, make sure Mole hasn't sent everybody looking for spies in the vents."  
  
"Right...later."  
  
OC, you'd probably think me crazy if I told you about my dream about Zack hunting Logan. As for telling him the truth – he'd definitely never trust me again -- I can't deal with that. I don't want to lose him, especially now we're finding a way to deal with being around each other with the virus. Well, better check in and see if I can score some clothes.  
  
As Max heads for the command center she smiles to herself. So you're proud of me Logan. Well you should be, it's your fault that I got a conscience.  
  
***  
  
To be continued 


	7. Hidden Truths

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta I will owe you for a long time. Sorry for taking so long to post but I have been visiting the fish in the Red Sea. Thanks again for the reviews they do keep Max and Logan alive.  
  
Spoilers: Freak Nation and a few other episodes try to guess.

****

Chapter 7 Hidden Truths.

**Command Center, Terminal City - Lunch Time**  
  
Max walks into the command center where everybody is watching the TV.  
  
"Hey, Max, come check this out, our former boss is on being interviewed," Alec says, waving her over. Logan is sitting to one side watching as well.  
  
**"Tell us about your captors. What are these creatures like? Is it true you delivered a transgenic baby?"  
  
"Yes, I did indeed. And a beautiful, bouncing baby girl she is."  
  
"So you're saying they're not all monsters, then."  
  
"Monsters? No. No more than you and me." Normal, turns towards, two messengers clowning for the camera, "Hey! Let's go, there, Sparky. Not a country club. Bip, bip, bip! Move."  
  
**_Well, that's another one I won over, maybe. Normal on our side. Who woulda thought? OC said things change but not all at once. He's still as bossy as ever. I owe you, Normal, for what you just said and did for us. I'll pay you back, but never so you'll know.  
_  
"Hey, Maxie, who would've thought Normal would come out with that?" Alec says, shaking his head.  
  
Dix looks over, "Well they do say having children changes people, maybe delivering one changed him."  
  
Max, looking at the TV with a sour look, "Oh, I shudder at the thought. Normal being normal that's too much of a change for me." She walks over to Logan who has turned back to the computer.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"How's it coming?"  
  
"Just a moment...bingo...we're in. We can now monitor the sewer system. Well, at least with what monitors we have and I've just managed to download the GPS tracking for the cops that I had on me, but that's only for around Terminal City. I need to get my laptop here for the rest of the city."  
  
"We can always try and get you out so—"  
  
"Stop! I told you, I'm not leaving and anyway Luke and Dix have somebody on it, an X5 who was near Jam Pony and saw the whole thing go down. He's taking Bessie to a safe house and bringing my bag and the laptop here."  
  
Max looks at Logan thoughtfully. _Yeah, if I got you out, I would certainly not let you back in - right, I'd miss you too much, and would you be any safer? At least here I can watch your back, I suppose.  
_  
"Pity he couldn't score some clothes for me and OC. Black hat clothes aren't her thing ...and as for me..." Running her hands down her torn and dirty clothing.  
  
"Yeah, I can see your point...ah, you could ask Luke to contact him and he could swing by Joshua's place...pick up some stuff for you—"  
  
"Whoa, Logan, don't tell me when your place got trashed you'd time to grab the clothes I had stashed there?"  
  
Logan looks away, "Well...I didn't want them to know there was anybody else using the place...figured you might need them sometime...you know."  
  
"Thanks...thanks."  
  
Logan looks back at Max, "You're welcome...you better go find Luke or Dix and arrange it. They're in a blue bag in the bedroom. I still have a lot of stuff to do here...later.  
  
"Yeah...later."  
  
As Logan turns back to the computer Max stands there for a moment then walks away.  
  
_How could I tell you why I grabbed your clothes? Sure they would have known I have a girlfriend...had one – but the real reason...they were the only things I had left that belonged to you. Your reaction when you thought I had been through your stuff that first time..._  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's apartment nearly two years before:  
  
Max has shown up after finding the statue of Bast in her room.  
  
"Like following me around and pestering the people I work with was bad enough, but breaking into my apartment?"  
  
"It was open."  
  
"You got a lot of nerve."  
  
"Me? You're the one who tried to rip off this place."  
  
"I steal things in order to sell them for money. Its called commerce. But some stranger sneaking into a girl's apartment is bent."  
  
"Bent?"  
  
"Bent."  
  
"I left you a present."  
  
"Am I supposed to be grateful?"  
  
"That would not be inappropriate."  
  
"How am I ever supposed to sleep there again knowing some stranger's probably touched everything I own?"  
  
"Well, if you're that nervous, you're welcome to stay here."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Wonder what you would have said if Peter hadn't interrupted? But you were really upset at what I'd done. Your defenses were on full. And now, after you tell me it's over between us I take the time to grab your clothes when guys are on the way to kill me. You'd really think me a whack job if you knew the real reason – they reminded me of you, that you came to trust me and for a short time love me. Well, better get back to trying to figure out how they're tracking transgenics, and as soon as I get my computer, here I can start working on figuring out those runes.  
_  
_Why did you just brush me off? I know you're trying to prove yourself here and you get wrapped up in your searches. Still the old Logan there. Bet you miss Eyes Only. You seemed like you were embarrassed to have my clothes. Were you expecting me to be upset about that? Not that I expected you to have them, but after all we've been through since that night I called you a whack job for going through my stuff, I trusted you enough to leave them there. I fell in love with you and still do. If I ask, you aren't going to tell me, just have to wait till you do in your usual round about way. It's nice you were still thinking about me for whatever reason._

****

**Terminal City, the workshop:  
**  
Luke is working on a water pump.  
  
"Hey, Luke."  
  
"Hiya, Max."  
  
"Logan says you have an X5 bringing stuff for him."  
  
"Yeah, his laptop and a bag he saw Logan drop outside Jam Pony, why?  
  
"Well, he has some clothes of mine stashed at Joshua's in a blue bag in the bedroom. Could you ask him to pick it up...he does know where it is?"  
  
"No problem, he knows it and I didn't want to say it, but yeah, you do need some new clothes."  
  
"Don't remind me...oh, could you ask him to grab some other stuff as well? A spare pair of glasses for Logan...tell him to put it all in a separate bag."  
  
Luke looks at Max with a puzzled expression, "Don't like people going through my stuff," she replies.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell him."  
  
"Well, going to make the rounds, later."  
  
"Not going anywhere soon."  
  
Waving she leaves. _You're right there, Luke. We've got to get this bitch sorted out sooner rather than later._

****

**Outside:  
**  
Max heads for the gate where they entered the night before. The police have set up a barrier of police cars. She slowly moves forward into some cover behind some junked machinery where a transgenic guard with wolf like features is hidden watching the gate.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
"It's Max, remember Greg."  
  
"Sorry, Max, old habits die hard."  
  
"'Kay, anything new with our watchers?"  
  
"Nope, not since this morning when that cop you asked us to keep an eye out for, the one in charge, came down and spoke to the guys here. Couldn't make out what he said but sounded kind of pissed."  
  
"Yeah probably telling them to keep their fingers off their triggers."  
  
"Well, they are still a bit jumpy. Must be worried about all us super killers and monsters coming out and attacking them."  
  
"Which we won't. I want this to end nice and peaceful like."  
  
"Mole's saying you're wrong, you're more worried about the ordinaries."  
  
"Greg, I'm worried about everybody, Mole's just letting off steam."  
  
"Glad to hear. Rather have you in command."  
  
"Right, off to check the other posts. Later."  
  
Greg nods in answer, his eyes scanning the police outside.  
  
_What a mess. Here I let all these people out of Manticore, some of whom would give me bad dreams, and the others are still stuck with their ten-hut- how-high-do-I-jump ma'am, mentality. Guess I can't blame them, it's been only eight months since we escaped...of hiding and dying, and as for me and Logan – if I were having a nightmare this would be it.  
_

**Command Center:  
**  
Logan is sitting at a computer terminal shaking his head.  
  
_This computer is so ancient, can't get into half the systems I could even with the stuff I had at Joshua's I really need the laptop. Maybe Sebastian can secure some more up to date hardware...at least legally. Ah... in, finally. Let's see if our friends have anything mentioned on how they are tracking transgenics. _With a few quick taps he starts to go through the police database.  
  
"Hmm." _That's funny, all the files of comms between the Seattle police and other agencies have been deleted. They must have left some tracks, though. Damn, just got booted out._ He tries to get back in. "Double damn." Logan quickly shuts off the computer when he notices a trace has commenced. _They have something to hide and want to know if anybody's tracking them. There must be back up files somewhere. Max will love this.  
_  
Standing up Logan walks over to Dix who is watching a re-run of the interview with Normal.  
  
"Hey, Logan, that was Max's and Alec's boss right?"  
  
"Yep, a really uptight rightwing guy...at least until the baby."  
  
"What'd you think? Could he help us out with getting supplies?"  
  
"I'd give him time. Mole didn't actually win a friend there, and he and Max...lets just say it's a bit of a like-hate thing between them. Given the givens, who knows. If we approach it right, Jam Pony could be an asset."  
  
"Well, despite the feelings of a few others around here, I have nothing against you ordinaries, no offence."  
  
"None taken...Dix, if you don't mind me asking, you're what the others call a Nomlie?"  
  
"Yeah, one of those that failed, too valuable to dispose of...lucky me."  
  
"Sorry, didn't want to bring up bad memories."  
  
"It's okay, Logan, Max freed us. I have no problem staying here in Terminal City; I know what I look like...never be accepted on the outside. But this place has possibilities, and it's better than the cage I had at Manticore. What you want to know?"  
  
"You're obviously smart, you're a leader...how come you haven't challenged Max? You were helping run things here before she showed up."  
  
"No, we were just surviving. It was Max who got us organized. Before, it was X5s over on Oak Street, and us freaks here, and everybody else scattered around with their own kind. She brought us together...there are still tensions, but on the whole, we're better off working together." He nods towards a X5 and another transgenic with distinct feline features.  
  
Logan looks around the command center and sees all the different Manticore creations going about their tasks with a quiet efficiency. _You did this Max, I knew you were capable but this...This is amazing, what you've done in such a short time. I was right when I asked you to help me after we met.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment two years before  
  
"Your friend has reason to worry. Lauren's prepared to testify that she was working for one of Edgar Sonrisa's managers, and I'm sure you're aware of the lengths he'll go to keep her quiet.  
  
"Which affects me how?"  
  
"I've arranged to put Lauren into witness protection. If you were to go with her..."  
  
"I didn't make it this far by looking for trouble."  
  
"She's put her life on the line and her faith in me."  
  
"Her first mistake."  
  
"But if she was with someone like you, with your background and training, the risk goes way down."  
  
"Are you high? I've got people looking to either put me in a cage for the rest of my life, turn me into a science project, or kill me. Probably all three. Now I've managed to drop off the radar screen and I plan to keep it that way."  
  
"Max hear me."  
  
"I've heard enough."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_I've wondered what would have happened that day if you'd been there, but I've never regretted meeting you - not once.  
_  
Logan shakes his head and turns to Dix, "Think I'll head over to the mess hall and see if I can get something to eat, you coming?"  
  
"Maybe later. Still trying to get hold of that X5. He left a number but hasn't answered, probably scouting a way in for later."  
  
"Does he know Joshua's old place?"  
  
"Yeah he mentioned it once. Why?  
  
"Well Max needs a change of clothes...she left some with me awhile back. They're in a blue bag in the bedroom, and if he could throw in some stuff for me also there's a spare pair of glasses beside the bed. Throw them in as well."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks, Dix, later."  
  
"Later, Logan."

****

**Outside the Command Center**  
  
Logan is walking towards the mess hall when he sees Max coming from the other direction. At the same moment, she sees him and stops and starts looking around.  
  
_Go back, Logan, don't come near me, stay away. Please let it only have been a nightmare.  
_  
Logan notices her looking around. _What's she looking for? She seems ready to bolt. What's frightened her?  
_  
"Hey you, whatcha looking for?"  
  
"What? Oh hey, just thought I heard a hoverdrone, must've been nothing, forget it."  
  
He looks at her more closely, "Something wrong, Max?"  
  
"No...I said forget it...you know how I hate being shut up. Must be getting to me, being in here. Starting to hearing things"  
  
Logan gives her a questioning look, "I do know...you want to go get something to eat? We missed breakfast this morning and it's well after lunch time."  
  
"Right, let's go."  
  
Turning so fast she leaves, Logan standing in surprise, he then follows her to the mess hall door trying to catch up.  
  
_She must be hungry or this place is really getting to her. At least we'll have a little time together away from the job. Funny, I was the one obsessed with saving the world, still am really, but now it's not just the good citizens of Seattle from corruption, a lot more is at stake here. I have to figure out how they're tracking transgenics, and these runes...I've a feeling times running out_.  
  
As Max enters the mess hall ahead of Logan, she glances back and sees him following.  
  
_Great, Logan was with me out in the open - Something I've avoided all day. At least in here he'll be safe and we can have a little time away from the circus. He's gonna want to walk with me, either to the command center, or on my rounds. Hope he has something important to do, or I can find an excuse.  
_  
As Logan catches up with Max inside he looks over at her "So, how were Gem and the baby?"  
  
"Fine, CeCe is really pretty, never realized they could be."  
  
"Who? What?" Logan asks puzzled.  
  
"Oh, we decided that the baby should have a name. Most of us back at Manticore had to pick our own, although it was discouraged...except Alec, I named him." She shrugs her shoulders and smiles, "Good thing because my other choice was Dick."  
  
"Back up Max, so who called the baby CeCe? What's this you naming Alec instead of Dick?"  
  
"Sorry, Logan, just talking ahead of my thoughts. Got a lot on my mind."  
  
"'S okay, just straighten me out."  
  
"I suggested to Gem that we name the baby CeCe as an honor to the original and as a break from what we had to do when we weren't free."  
  
"And Alec?"  
  
"Oh him, when we were supposed to be breeding partners, he'd so many schemes going on with the guards that I called him Alec as in smart aleck and he liked it. I was thinking of calling him Dick."  
  
At the mention of Alec being Max's breeding partner Logan's face clouds over.  
  
"You never mentioned that...he was your partner?"  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"Just remembered I left a program running back at the command center, trying to find how they are tracking transgenics. Better go and check on it." Logan turns and walks out the door.  
  
"Logan! Nothing happened between us." But the door shutting behind him cuts off the last part of her sentence. "Nothing happened, then and nothing since." Max says in a whisper.  
  
_Damn, why did I have to bring up that breeding partner thing? I never told him because it didn't matter. Thing is he, thinks it matters now. Had I been thinking straight and not worrying if Zack was hunting him, I would never have mentioned it. He did have to ask about the baby's name. Really gotta sort this out. OC is right, we're not concentrating on the big picture with this hanging between us. Well, I'm still hungry...would've been nice to have kicked it with Logan for awhile. I'll take him something to eat as a peace offering and sort this mess out.  
_  
To be continued...


	8. Mermaids and Things

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. Also to Hans Christian Andersen thanks for a beautiful story.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta you are super. Thanks so much for the reviews. What Max is reading is not the Disney version.  
  
Chapter 8 Mermaids and Things  
  
**Mess hall, Terminal City:  
**  
Max is sitting alone in an office chair at an old coffee table dragged from an abandoned executive's office somewhere in Terminal City.  
  
_Well, I got what I wanted. Logan is safely back in the command center away from me. When I wished that I could find an excuse for not walking with him, I never thought I could come up with something that would hurt him. We do that to each other a lot - our pride and our trying to protect each other. If this is what love does to people, it sucks_. Suddenly she smiles to herself, but there were the good times too...  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
Flashback shoreline near Fogle Towers:  
  
Max walks onto the beach and watches Logan standing barefoot at the water's edge  
  
"Hey. No trespassing." she points to a sign. "Can't you read."  
  
"Take off your shoes and come here."  
  
Max obliges, "I left you a little present back at your place...a fresh chicken."  
  
"Oh, wow. I see a poulet chez Cale in your future, with a bottle of pre- Pulse Nuits St.George. Say around...8:00?  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it." They both look out over the water.  
  
"And it's funny. For the first time in a long time, I feel like anything...and everything...is possible."  
  
Logan steps into the water, and Max smiles, "Aren't you cold?"  
  
Logan smiles back, "Freezing. But it feels good."  
  
He holds out his hand for her to join him. Max shakes her head, and he then uses his cane to hook her arm and pull her close. They smile at each other for a moment, until above them a hoverdrone flies overhead and Logan hugs Max in his arms as she hides her face.  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
_We haven't had many of those, and when we do, something comes along to spoil it. If we're meant to be together, why is it so hard? Maybe it's not meant to be...no, keep the faith, Max. Every time you thought it was over, there were you and Logan back together again. Whatever is running the universe, it's playing a really nasty game with us...  
_  
"Hey, Maxie! You seen Logan?" Alec calls out as he walks over to where she's sitting.  
  
"I'm not his keeper, you know."  
  
"Sorry I asked...thought you two had come to an understanding?"  
  
"Right...last I saw him he was heading for the Com. Cent."  
  
"Really? Just came from there and he wasn't around."  
  
Getting up suddenly, "What? He said he was too busy for lunch and headed back there. Where the hell is he? What's happened to him?" Max asks out loud and heads for the door leaving Alec standing open mouthed,  
  
"Hey, wait up Max." He follows after a moment, and catches up to her outside and grabs her by the arm.  
  
"Whoa, Max, what's going here? What's up with Logan?"  
  
Twisting out of his grip, "Don't you ever touch me again," she hisses at him.  
  
Holding up his arms, "Yeah sure, whatever, but what's going on?"  
  
Max looking around her senses on full alert, "Nothing...just wondering if he's okay."  
  
"So for somebody who's not his keeper, what's this all about? Alec asks sarcastically. "It's not as if he can get into trouble here, is it?"  
  
"Alec...Zack...I'd a dream that Zack had recovered the Manticore implanted memory and was here to take Logan out."  
  
"Come on, Max this is about a dream?" he asks incredulously. "We all have them...some pretty bad ones."  
  
"I know, but this...this felt different, help me find him." she says almost pleading.  
  
"I still think you're worried about nothing. Logan can take care of himself, especially if he knows—"  
  
Max is shaking her head.  
  
"You didn't tell him?"  
  
"How would it sound – 'hey, Logan, I had a dream Zack killed you here in Terminal City, can you check on him?' He'd think I'd really lost it."  
  
Cocking his head to one side, Alec looks at Max "Yeah, put like that it does sound like you have."  
  
"Well, I haven't, so don't start getting ideas."  
  
"Not me, Max. This is your baby, I'm just here because out there is too hot at the moment. So what're you going to do?"  
  
Max stands thinking, Right, my baby. It's the result of Manticore's attempt at getting me to have one that has now led me to not knowing where you are, Logan, and even if you're safe.  
  
"I need somebody to watch Logan's back until I find out about Zack. You up to the job?"  
  
"You...want...me...to be Logan's bodyguard. He's gonna love that."  
  
"You don't have to stick to him...better if you don't, just keep an eye out. They did teach you that at Manticore, didn't they?"  
  
Alec gives Max a sour look. "Just one question, he knows you and I were...never together right."  
  
"Sort of...told him we'd broken up."  
  
"Ah, jeez, Max, can't you and Logan tell each other the truth." He shakes his head. "You two are supposed to be so much in love and you spend most of your time apart—  
  
Max breaks in angrily, "You forgetting a certain virus—"  
  
"Right, you waste a whole year 'cause you both were afraid to tell each other how you felt and then I get dragged into your drama...I'll find Logan and I'll make sure nothing happens to him, but you better come straight with him." Alec stomps off.  
  
Max begins to follow Alec then stops. _It's no use both of us running around Terminal City. Who knows where Logan's got too?_ She takes out her cell phone and dials Logan's number, but instead of his voice she gets his mailbox. _Where are you, Logan? Better get back to the Command Center and contact the patrols to look out for him. I should be looking for him myself...I was with him...better stay away, just in case. You're right Alec, you and OC, but how do I tell him the truth now...once you start to lie it becomes harder and harder to tell the truth._  
  
**Command Center:**  
  
"Hey, Max, you seen Logan?" Dix asks as she walks in.  
  
"No, looking for him myself. What's up?"  
  
"Got hold of an X5 who's bringing stuff for him, just wanted to let him know."  
  
"Right...did Luke tell you about me asking for him to bring some clothes from Joshua's for me."  
  
"No, but Logan mentioned it. He's gonna try and get in tonight with the things you need."  
  
"'Kay...can you put the word out to the patrols that if they see Logan to tell him to come back to the Command Center...I need to talk to him."  
  
Max smiles to herself. You're still covering my back...this time with clothes, I do love you Logan and as soon as I find you I'm going to straighten this mess out.  
  
"Sure thing, Max...something important?"  
  
"Nothing you have to worry about, Dix...so is there anything else?"  
  
**The Atrium, the same moment**:  
  
Logan is pacing.  
  
_I'd hoped Max and I could've had some time together. I would've tried to find out what was bothering her. But then you let your pride take over and walked off – what were you hoping? That now we had a truce, things would be the way they were – who are you kidding? Why didn't she tell me that Alec was her breeding partner back at Manticore? Did she pick him even then? But the night she came back, she fought him to save me...then she saves him by giving up our main chance for a cure for the virus...  
_  
Logan kicks an empty trashcan lying on the ground in frustration. The exoskeleton turns it into an unguided missile. Just then, Alec steps out of a doorway and glimpses the can coming straight for his head. Using his enhanced reflexes he ducks, just in time, as the can brushes the hair on his head and hits the wall behind with a clang, taking off bits of mortar and smashing the can.  
  
"Whoa, man, what have I done now? You want to kill me?" Alec says jokingly.  
  
Logan looks up seeing Alec but not realizing what has just happened with the can.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The can...nearly taking my head off. You're dangerous when you're angry and wearing that thing...that's why. That day...you know about me and Max."  
  
"Yeah, Max told me you came around to say she had broken up with you but...you didn't did you...thought since I was letting her go, you'd try again, was that it?"  
  
"No, Logan...buddy—"  
  
"Don't buddy me! I may have saved your ass back at Jam Pony but I won't forget what you've done to Max, and to me." Logan turns to walk away.  
  
"Logan, wait we have to talk—"  
  
"Alec, you may think because you and Max were breeding partners back at good ol' Manticore, and that now Max and I can't be together, you have some claim to her. Well forget it, we'll find a cure for this virus...this time you better not get in the way."  
  
Logan walks off leaving Alec standing in shock.  
  
_Damnit, Max what did you tell Logan now? This has got to stop...and you're asking me to protect him?  
_  
Shrugging his shoulders, Alec follows Logan, sticking to what cover he can find.  
  
**Command Center:**  
  
Max is standing talking with Dix when an X6 calls out to her.  
  
"Hey, Max one of the patrols saw Logan heading this way about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks, Petey."  
  
At that moment Logan walks in and sees Max talking with Dix by the TV screens on the platform, turns and heads out the door again. Max has seen him come in, look in her direction, then turn and walk out.  
  
_He just looked at me as if I wasn't here – come back, damn your pride...at least you're safe.  
_  
"Max, you listening?"  
  
"Yeah...we have to get those parts in somehow. With the cops welding shut the manhole covers near Terminal City, we're going to have to get in from further away, longer travel time and more chance for them to pick us up."  
  
"Right. Who else but transgenics will be wondering around in the sewers...and those hunting them."  
  
"Is there anything else, Dix?"  
  
"No...has Logan found how they are tracking us?"  
  
"Not as far as I know, but he will, he's good at that."  
  
"Glad to know:"  
  
"Well, going to check on a few things. Back in a few."  
  
"See ya Max."  
  
**Outside Command Center same moment:  
**  
Logan is standing, looking at nothing in particular.  
  
_I just couldn't face Max just then after seeing Alec. That can must have frightened him. Well, he better stay away. I'm not going anywhere soon. I've not fought for anything in my life except to try and protect others...I need Max. My life means nothing without her, but I need to know...I can't ask her, she'd never tell me now.  
_  
Logan starts walking. At that moment Max walks out the Command Center and sees him walk off. Hesitating, she starts following him. She doesn't see Alec hiding in the shadows. Using all the cover she can find to follow Logan, she realizes he is heading for the Infirmary.  
  
_Is something wrong? Are the toxins already affecting him?  
_  
Logan enters the infirmary. After waiting a few minutes, Max follows.  
  
Inside she stops looking around, the room is empty except for one of the female medics.  
  
"Can I help you, ma'am?"  
  
"Call me Max, yeah the guy who came in here, where'd he go?"  
  
"Oh, Logan? He went to see Gem and the baby."  
  
"Right."  
  
Max starts to leave, then stops and turns back.  
  
"You have a name?"  
  
"Mary, ma...Max"  
  
"So how are our wounded doing?"  
  
"The Nomlie is down the hall and the X5 we discharged earlier."  
  
"Can I see Fred...that was his name right?"  
  
"Yes, ma...Max, he should be up to a visit. He's pretty resilient, he's in the room past Gem's."  
  
"Thanks, Mary. If you need anything, let me know."  
  
"Logan said the same. Already passed a list to him. Thanks."  
  
"Huh-huh, okay. Later."  
  
Max walks off down the corridor. _What's the dealio, her calling me ma'am and can't remember my name. Logan meets her for the first time and it's Logan with every sentence. The Cale charm at work again...you jealous Max...no way...yes way. Every time I see him with another woman, I've been jealous, Daphne, Valerie and Asha...especially Asha.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max steps into the living room and stands next to Logan  
  
"Oh, Hi." Asha says in surprise and embarrassment  
  
"Hi."  
  
"What I meant was...we...my group...the..."  
  
"The S1W is the political organization that I was—"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, government's trying to say Manticore was just a V.A. hospital you guys burned down," Max says interrupting Logan  
  
Asha nods.  
  
"Sorry...from me and all my furry little friends," Max says as Logan covers his face with his hands.  
  
"I gotta get to work," Max glances at Logan as she leaves, "Have fun."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
I_ wonder what the dealio was between them when I was away – that night I took down Manticore and infected Logan the first time, what was she doing there? He obviously knew her before we met - funny he never mentioned that little fact. All I wanted to do was drown her back then. Given the way he's gone on about Alec, he better not have...right like you can have any claims to virtue with your urges.  
_  
As she nears Gem's door she slows and with her enhanced hearing hears Gem ask Logan, "How come Max's not with you, Logan?"  
  
"She's busy back at the Command Center and I had some free time...thought I would drop by and see you and little CeCe."  
  
"Oh, Max told you her name."  
  
Logan's expression becomes angry then sad, "Yeah...she told me."  
  
"You don't approve...I thought you would from what I've heard about you?" Gem asks puzzled.  
  
Logan looks up sharply at Gem, "Heard about me? Who told you what about me?"  
  
She looks directly at Logan, "Oh, that you worked for some guy called Eyes Only who defended the weak from the bad guys and that Manticore had screwed things with you and Max."  
  
_Wonder who talked to Gem?_ "Yeah, well, whoever told you about me tends to talk too much sometimes."  
  
"It's not their fault, Logan, I'm pretty persuasive about getting information out of people...apart from my other skills, that was one of my specialties." She looks at Logan with total innocence, "So give what's up with you and Max really."  
  
Logan shakes his head "I met one of your kind before, Mia was her name, Psyops."  
  
Laughing gently and rocking the baby Gem shakes her head, "I'm not Psyops, mine's more the innocent young thing, trust me...not that I was that innocent, then or now" She looks down at CeCe resting in her arms.  
  
Logan follows her gaze and smiles gently. _If we hadn't wasted a year dancing around each other, we'd probably have had our own family by now...Yeah, Max being hunted by Lydecker and me with every criminal and corrupt official in Seattle after my alter ego – great life for a kid. Besides, I'm no good with kids. Max, on the other hand...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's apartment:  
  
Max is sitting reading the Little Mermaid to Brittany  
  
"'When you have reached your fifteenth year,' said her grandmother, 'You will have permission to rise up out of the sea, to sit on rocks in the moonlight, while the great ships are sailing by, and then you will see both forests and towns—'"  
  
"And she will sing;" states Brittany, interrupting.  
  
"Yes, she will sing with her beautiful voice," Max replies with a smile.  
  
"At last she reached her fifteenth year and her grandmother dressed her with beautiful things from the sea, with pearls in her hair, and on her tail, she attached eight great oysters to show that she was a princess. 'But they hurt so,' said the little mermaid. 'Pride must suffer pain,' replied the old lady and sent her on her way to the surface..."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Yeah my pride_.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
"Why did she leave the prince? He could give her a soul," Brittany asks with a puzzled tone.  
  
"Because she's different, she has a tail. Do you want me to continue?"  
  
"Yes, please," A moment later, she yawns.  
  
"'Your fish's tail, which amongst us is considered so beautiful, is thought, on earth, to be quite ugly; they don't know any better, and think they need to have two stout props, which they call legs in order to be handsome.'"  
  
"Uncle Logans' legs don't work properly. Is he handsome?"  
  
Max looks over at Logan who has been listening to Max read for awhile. Their eyes meet and Max mouths at him, "It has never mattered to me." Logan faintly and sadly smiles.  
  
"Yes, he is Brittany."  
  
"I think so too." And she slowly closes her eyes and leans against Max, asleep.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Your being different never mattered to me, Max._ Shaking his head, Logan looks at Gem, "Manticore did a number on us, for sure but we wasted a lot of time denying anything existed between us...for lots of reasons...then when we did...now we have a new set of complications."  
  
"Like?"  
  
Logan laughs softly trying not to wake the baby, "You've got enough out of me and don't try it on who ever you did before, I'm going to put the word out."  
  
"Spoil sport...Just one question. Why are you upset we named the baby CeCe?"  
  
Logan shakes his head, "I'm not upset about that. It was something else...not your problem...the name's perfect."  
  
Logan clears his throat after a moment and looks uncomfortable, "Gem...did you...did you pick CeCe's father?"  
  
Gem looks at the baby and then looks at him, "No, Logan he was assigned. I have no idea how they picked us. If I'd had a choice, it wouldn't have been him."  
  
"So the two of you were just thrown together and that was it?"  
  
Gem shakes her head sadly. "If we failed to copulate, we were punished and I don't mean no food or more drills...it was the full works. Psyops, genetic testing, on and on, at least those were the rumors...we did what we had to survive."  
  
Logan's stance changes from one of embarrassment, to shock through anger to sadness. _No wonder you've been avoiding me, it's not just the virus – she was forced to do this – God, Max, how can you forgive me for not saving you from that?  
_  
"I'm sorry, Gem, if I'd known sooner—"  
  
"And what, Logan? You know what happened when Max exposed Manticore. If she'd been there, she would have died. At least now you two have each other, and there must be a cure out there for this virus."  
  
"You sure you're not Psyops? Because Mia said something very similar awhile back."  
  
"I'm sure," she replies with a smile.  
  
Just then CeCe stirs and starts to cry, "Well time for a change and a feed I think."  
  
"Yep, that's my cue to leave. Still got a lot to do...If you need anything, let me know."  
  
"I just want you and Max to visit again when you can."  
  
"I'll try...thanks, Gem. What you've told me helps."  
  
As Logan opens the door; Max ducks into the next room where the wounded transgenic is asleep.  
  
_Thanks a lot, Gem, you've confirmed Logan's worst fears about me and Alec. First I don't tell him we were supposed to have been breeding partners and that nothing happened, then I let him assume we were lovers and then it's over. What's wrong with you Max? Why can't you be straight with him about this? You told him about what happens when you go into heat and he forgave you. You told him about Ben and he let it go, even if it must've bothered him for awhile not knowing back then - never lied about any of that to Logan – simple, if he learns the truth about Alec he will never trust me...he will walk away.  
_  
**Outside the Infirmary:  
**  
Logan is leaning against the wall.  
  
_I failed you, Max, I let you get killed, and when you needed me, I wasn't there for you. No wonder you turned to Alec. I thought the virus was the cause of our problems, but it's what I failed to do for you...I'm not leaving you behind again.  
_  
As he pushes away from the wall and starts to walk away Max opens the door to the infirmary. Seeing Logan she stops. Hearing the door open; he turns and sees Max standing there.  
  
"Hey; Max," he says quietly looking at her.  
  
"Hey, Logan," she says just as quietly.  
  
"Just visiting—"they say together.  
  
"We have to talk," they say in unison.  
  
Slowly they smile at each other remembering other times.  
  
_Is he about to tell me that he's finally given up on us? Oh God, what'll I say then. I'm not ready...  
_  
"Logan I—"  
  
"Max, I'm sorry I left you behind after the raid. I never realized what that meant...I thought you were dead."  
  
"Logan you saved me...you and Zack, that was the only way, An X5 needs an X5's heart...what they tried to make me do after never happened...Alec lied to save us both at Manticore.  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Manticore facility near Seattle:  
  
Max and X5-494 are standing at attention Renfro has just ordered an X5 male away who has failed to copulate.  
  
"Report!" snaps Renfro  
  
Max and X5-494 say nothing. Renfro starts to look suspicious.  
  
"Successful copulation between myself and X5-452, ma'am. Twice," he answers  
  
Renfro looks surprised, "Excellent, 452. What would your boyfriend say?"  
  
Max doesn't answer.  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
_Yeah, it matters to you. Say something, Logan  
_  
Logan looks sharply at Max. "You heard Gem and I talking? You were spying on me?" he says accusingly.  
  
Max starts to get angry "It's not like that...did you not hear what I just said. Alec and I didn't do anything at Manticore or—"  
  
"Yeah, I heard...so after we couldn't be together you thought you'd pay him back for saving your life when I didn't. I understand, I understand perfectly.  
  
Max's expression changes to sadness, "No, Logan, I—"  
  
"Hey, Max, Logan! Come quick they need you at the Command Center, something's happening outside," Dalton says running up.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Gathering Intelligence

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. And to Sun Tzu.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps Kasman for the beta, glad I could do a little payback.  
  
Chapter 9 Gathering Intelligence  
  
**Outside Infirmary:**  
  
As Dalton, comes to a stop next to Max and Logan, the look that passes between the two says it all: This is the story of their life together. This time, however, an interruption was welcome. For a moment, they look at each other, the pain of betrayal and regret, the desire to make things right clear in their eyes. That there is never the right time seems to hang in the air between them. Turning, they walk side by side towards the command center. Dalton follows with a puzzled expression on his face, wondering what is wrong.  
  
As they reach the Command Center, the rain that had threatened all day begins to fall as light drizzle.  
  
**Command Center:  
**  
Most of the transgenics are standing around watching the news channels and the various security monitors. As Max and Logan make their way over to the main platform where Mole, Dix, Joshua and Luke are standing. Alec, unseen, slips in through the door behind them.  
  
"What we got?" Max asks.  
  
"It took them longer than expected, but the National Guards arrived. We're truly screwed now," Mole says in disgust, glaring over at Max and Logan.  
  
"Always the pessimist aren't you Mole," Max states glancing at the security monitor covering the rail yard fence.  
  
"Yeah, well, they made me that way," Mole replies while furiously chewing on the stump of his cigar.  
  
Ignoring Mole, Max turns to Dix, "So, what are the boys in green doing? I don't see any heavy equipment. So, are they here to reinforce Seattle's finest, or is there something I'm missing?"  
  
"Don't know. Only seen infantry so far, and all they've been doing since arriving is put up tents and barricades."  
  
Luke looks away from the news report being broadcast from the front gate, "They could've put their tanks and APCs down one of the side streets out of sight, plenty of empty warehouses around.  
  
"Yeah, we'll have to send out some scouts to find if they did, and you can bet they will...best to know where it's at in case we have to do something about it," Max says staring without expression at the TV screen.  
  
_I spend my entire life outside Manticore running from this type of thing, and here I'm caught up in here with the man I love, my best friend and a family that everybody wants to kill, put in cages or turn into science projects. So what you going to do, Max - running isn't an option any more.  
_  
Standing silently, watching the guardsmen move into position, Logan, looks over at Max, and sees her staring at one of the TV screens, her expression blank. _You want to run, don't you, Max. This is what you've been trying to avoid all your life - being responsible for others' lives. But that's not an option now. You're not alone any more - I'm here, you've friends, and you've family, covering your back.  
_  
"Why don't we send our own camera team out there?"  
  
"What, Logan, you want us to be making ratings as well?" Luke asks.  
  
"No, but what if they're the scouts...a camera team following the troops would give us an idea where things are away from the perimeter," smiling at Max who turns to look at him, "Maybe later we can work out our own broadcasts."  
  
"You could be right, they don't seem to be hassling the news hounds at the moment," Dix says as he pushes his single glass lens up so he can see the TV screen better.  
  
"Do it, make sure their bar codes are covered," Max orders, turning to an X5 sitting at a computer with the sewer system around Terminal City displayed on its screen. "Where's the nearest exit they can use?"  
  
"It's about two blocks north. They haven't reached that far in sealing the manhole covers," glancing at the split screen displaying GPS signals of the various police units. "There are no guards in the area,"  
  
"Right, get them going."  
  
"On it Max," Dix says before walking over to the comms station.  
  
"Where the hell is Alec?"  
  
"Right here, Max, just doing what you wanted me too do."  
  
Max and the others look over to see Alec leaning against a post with a grin on his face.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got something new for you. I want you to get a rapid reaction team together. We have people coming in tonight and they might need back up." Turning to Joshua she smiles, "Can you go with him big fella? You know the sewers better than anyone here...don't want Alec getting himself lost."  
  
Giving, Max a pained look, "The sewers, always the damn sewers," Alec mutters to himself.  
  
As Alec and Joshua leave, Mole turns to Max, "Think I'll go and beef up the perimeter guards, just in case they decide to try and infiltrate in this weather. It'll be dark soon.  
  
Looking at Mole for a second. "Good idea, but don't make a move unless they do. We don't want to spook them," Max replies  
  
"Yeah, yeah, can't have the ordinaries scared of the monsters. I'll keep it cool, Max, just hope you have a plan." Spitting out the remains of his old cigar, he takes out a fresh one and lights it, then turns and leaves the platform, heading for the door.  
  
_I have a plan, Mole. That's to end this without anymore deaths_.  
  
Indicating to Logan that they should go down to the map board of Terminal City that has been set up below the platform, Max walks down the stairs. An X7 with one of his clone brothers, brings over a couple of small towels and silently hands them to Max and Logan.  
  
_Can't get used to them or trust them completely – but when White started to take them out after their usefulness ended, where else could they go...at least we're family._ She smiles in gratitude at the pair, who look at each other, their eyes flickering in communication, turning, they try a tentative smile. Nodding her head, Max, waves them away.  
  
Looking at Logan, who has been watching the scene, she shrugs, "X7s from a single clone, but hive mind all the same. They communicate in the ultra high frequency like bats, and without a computer interface, only Joshua and a few of the others with bat or canine DNA can hear them, so they feel cut off. Another one of Manticore's cruel tricks."  
  
"Manticore has a lot to answer for," Logan says softly.  
  
"Logan...yeah, a lot."  
  
Logan with his head to one side has a questioning look in his eyes. Looking away, Max, then looks back at him, "Well, I wanted a shower, but not like this," she says with a faint smile.  
  
Logan grins slightly, "At least you got your clothes washed."  
  
"Right...you've never been drenched in dirty clothes. It just makes wanting a bath more attractive," Max says with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"We'll have to see what we can do for you. Can't have the commander being a bitch because she's dirty," Logan says in a slightly mocking tone.  
  
"Yeah, well, this bitch will kick your butt if you don't behave...or maybe not," Max finishes sadly.  
  
"We'll beat this." Then taking a breath, Logan, lets it out slowly, "Max, I believe you about back at Manticore...I understand about after. Now we both need time to decide where we go from here."  
  
"Sometimes we do things we regret...I need you, Logan," Max says, her voice still sad.  
  
Looking directly at Max, "I'll be here as long as you and your family need me Max," Logan says firmly.  
  
Nodding her head slightly, "Thanks Logan," she replies softly.  
  
Calling down to them, "Hey, Max, Logan, the scouts are out." Dix waves them up.  
  
They head back up onto the platform and Logan goes and sits in front of the control station they have constructed. "Good thing they stole the water proof cover along with the camera. That rain is coming down heavily at the moment," Logan says, trying to clear up the picture on the monitor.  
  
Max stands behind Logan making sure she is a bit more than an arm length away.  
  
"Well, they're beyond the barricades. Let's see if they can find anything," Logan says, then speaks into the comm set he's put on.  
  
"How did they get hold of all this stuff?" Max asks.  
  
Dix gives her a lopsided grin, "Seems they had a job in a TV station, and when their boss found out they were transgenics, he fired them. They took what they could carry as severance and headed for Terminal City...claim it won't be missed"  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, anyway. We have bigger problems, look;" Luke says pointing to the monitor.  
  
Down a side street, the scouts with the camera are filming a company of tanks.  
  
"Looks like M1A3 Abrams. Not the latest, but nothing we have here can stop them, if they decided to come in," An X5 says, standing behind Max.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't think they'll risk them in street fighting, especially as they might think us super soldiers may have a way to take them out." Another X5 says.  
  
"Nah, it'll be an infantry assault then the tanks."  
  
"No way. They'll do what was done in Iraq, sweep in with the tanks and use the infantry to secure the perimeter, quick thrusts to see how we react," Dix adds.  
  
"Can it, people," Max says looking behind her, "It won't come to that."  
  
_I hope that's what I'm working for. Forgot who said it, 'The greatest victory is won when the enemy is defeated without battle.' Not something good old Donald would approve of. Anyway, that's the plan: to have them pack up and go home. Just gotta figure out how to deal with the Government and White and his cult buddies. Glad Logan's here, even with all that's between us, we'll figure something out, The superhero and the sidekick.  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback, Outside Cabin in Cape Haven:  
  
Max and Sage are sitting on the porch. Trudy has just called his name but he doesn't move.  
  
"She went through a lot for you. You're lucky to have someone like that in your life," Max says.  
  
"Yeah," Sage glances at Logan. "You too."  
  
Max looks over at Logan and smiles. Sage kisses Max on the cheek and gets up and goes over to Trudy and hugs her. Max stands up and, still wrapped in a blanket, walks over to Logan. "It's good to know that when the superhero's otherwise occupied, the sidekick's ready to step in."  
  
»»»»»  
  
_You're right, Sage, it's good to have him in my life and having him cover my back again, like old times. Thing is, Logan, you're also part of my family...  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Space Needle  
  
Max turns from the edge and walks over and sits down by Logan.  
  
"I know you're not too chill with what's going on tonight...and I thank you for keeping your concerns to yourself. It's a bitch psyching yourself up for battle when people are throwing around words like 'deathwatch.'"  
  
"Well, I think I know you well enough by now. There's no stopping you if there's something you need to do, especially when it comes to your family."  
  
"You're my family as much as anyone. Only we're never gonna be any kind of anything if it keeps on like this."  
  
"I know."  
  
»»»»»  
  
I_ wish you'd believed me then, Logan. You still are - the most important part. I just have to figure out how to achieve my objective so that there's a place in this world for the both of us together.  
_  
Logan sitting at the control station tells the scouts where to head next to see if they can find anything else.  
  
_What was Max going to say? She's still keeping something back. We're going to have to make some decisions about us soon. We can live with this virus - we're already working around it. I do believe you about Alec and Manticore – you've never lied to me, and anyway, why am I getting all bent out of shape about it? She said it was over between them. You're right, Max, we do things we regret...  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Junk Yard:  
  
Max and Logan are sitting in an old Lincoln Continental convertible.  
  
"How much time?"  
  
"Two minutes.  
  
"I keep thinking about the night we took down Manticore...when I thought I'd lost you. I came home and sat on my sofa and I didn't get up for days. The sun came up...the sun went down...I just sat there. It was like I couldn't move. It hurt too much to move. That's how I feel right now."  
  
»»»»»  
  
_It's how I felt when you walked out without denying you and Alec were seeing each other.  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Junk Yard:  
  
Logan looks at Max  
  
"That year we wasted, dancing around each other, afraid of actually admitting how we felt...If I had that time back, I would do that so differently.  
  
Max's pager beeps  
  
"Well, I guess that's it." He kisses Max. After looking at her for a moment, he climbs out of the car and turns to face her. "I love you, Max," and walks away.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_I love you...and I shouldn't have walked away.  
_  
**Command Center an hour later:  
**  
"Looks like they've only that one company of tanks, no artillery, no heavy mortars. Just the grunts and tankers." Dix gestures to the screen in front of them.  
  
"Well, doesn't look like an immediate assault, but it does complicate matters with getting supplies and people in...or out. And we still don't know how they can track us," Luke says, looking at Logan and Max.  
  
Turning around to Luke, "Still working on it. But I've got a lead, just have to confirm some things." Logan, looks at Max and indicates with a slight tilt of the head that he wants to talk to her in private.  
  
Nodding slightly. "Can I talk to you, Logan?" Max, turns and heads down the stairs and over to the large pipes at the back of the command center.  
  
"You know, if I'm going to be the commander of this bunch, I really need an office for private chats."  
  
"What would the troops think of us behind closed doors?" Logan asks. Then shaking his head, he looks at Max, who has a sour look on her face tinged with sadness, "I'm sorry, Max, bad joke."  
  
"No, Logan, horrible joke, but I do wish we could be in the same room without me worrying I might kill you."  
  
Looking into each other's eyes. We both wasted too much time seems to be the thought in their minds at that moment of contact.  
  
Breaking the contact first, Max asks, "So, what's your lead that only I can hear?"  
  
"Tried hacking into the police data base to see if there was any mention of a tracking device or anything related to how they are spotting transgenics. I got booted out pretty quick. When I tried to get in again a trace was activated, similar to the one that found Eyes Only"  
  
As a look of concern passes across Max's face. "No worry, shut down before they could find me, but I did find that all the files on communications about transgenics have been deleted from the system," Logan tells her.  
  
"Sooo, you're saying?" She asks with her head to one side, her right hand resting on her hip, the other hanging by her side.  
  
"There must be backups somewhere, I just have to find them and–"  
  
"Have a friend steal them." She interrupts as a feral grin spreads across her face.  
  
"Yes, but it can't be you."  
  
"Why not? Who's better than I am? And if you're worried about my safety. I'll be careful Logan."  
  
Looking at Max with a raised eye brow, Logan then gazes out at the others in the command center, "Responsibilities, Max, responsibilities."  
  
Max follows his gaze then looks back at him, "Damn, here I thought I was going to have some fun," she says in frustration.  
  
"Well, I still have to find if they made any backups and where they're being kept. It won't be easy to get to them, wherever it is. Then we get one of your brothers or sisters on the job."  
  
"Yeah, yeah and I get to kick back and be in charge," Max says sarcastically, then she grins, "Hey, do I get to order you around for a change?"  
  
Laughing softly, Logan looks over at her, "Max; I never ordered you around...if I remember you always did what you wanted anyway."  
  
Max shakes her head, "Right, and I remember somebody trying to stop me, who then went ahead and did what he had to do regardless." Her grin gets wider.  
  
Suddenly awkward, they both look away and begin to fidget.  
  
"Better get back to work," Logan says in a flustered tone.  
  
Max bouncing on the balls of her feet, not sure where to put her hands, "Yeah...get the scouts back in...this rain can't be good for the camera, even with a cover," Max says, trying not to look at Logan.  
  
They both turn at the same time and Logan stops, holds up his hands, allowing Max to pass first. She nods and makes her way to the platform.  
  
Logan pauses before following Max. _I know you want to go get those files when I find them, and I have no idea how to stop you if you decide to go. Just hope you realize you're the one that's important here, those runes mean something. I do worry about you, Max...every time you went on an Eyes Only job and even when you weren't - even more now...I saw you die Max._ A bleak look of loss passes over his face for a moment, then smiling wryly, _You said, 'a friend.' If we're still friends, then that's a start back._  
  
Going over to Dix, "Best get the scouts in and have them fed and rested." She looks over at Logan, who is standing in front of a computer terminal. "I'm going to do my rounds, you can reach me on my cell," Max adds to Dix.  
  
"Sure, Max, got it covered," Dix replies.  
  
Logan follows Max, as she walks to the door.  
  
"Max, wait up."  
  
Max turns and holds up a hand, "Logan...I wish you'd stay and keep an eye on things for me. I need some space to think on things...okay?"  
  
Stopping, Logan, looks at her, hurt for a fraction of a second, then his face goes blank. "Yeah...whatever you need to do. I'll try locating those back ups, might get lucky with this ancient stuff...you'll know where to find me." With that, he turns and walks back to the computer terminal.  
  
Shaking her head sadly, Max, walks out the door into the rain.  
  
_I know I just hurt you Logan, but I can't risk you being with me outside. I hope you understood when I said a friend, it's the only way I can deal with us at the moment. I want more...much more, but until this virus is beat – if it can be, how can there be anything else? This is hard...being around you all the time, wanting you to hold me and tell me I'm your angel. I want so much to tell you how much I love you._ Shrugging her shoulders, Max runs towards an empty doorway. _At least we're working together again, and if I get the chance, it's going to be me who is going to be doing some breaking and entering..._  
  
TBC 


	10. Gathering Intelligence Two

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the betas especially when you are busy and tired. Thanks to those who took the time to read and review Max and Logan appreciate it. This keeps them alive.  
  
Chapter 10 Gathering Intelligence Two  
  
**Command Center two hours later:  
**  
_Well, at least they made backups, and after all the security and cutouts and the erasing of the files in the first place, they go and put them in the file room at Police HQ. Well, it's all in the details, and that's where people always mess up.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max has showered and is walking around wearing only a towel. She is very angry.  
  
"You said there'd hardly be any security."  
  
"My guy screwed up."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_My intelligence wasn't accurate that night, but I did learn two things: never brush off a dinner date with you, and you look beautiful wrapped in a towel...don't go there now, Cale. I nearly lost you then, and it was not checking the details that got you killed Max.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback: van in the woods outside Manticore genetics facility:  
  
On a monitor, Lydecker sees children soldiers preparing to leave their barracks. "This is not good. Hack into the control panel at corridor 7- Alpha. We've got to lock down ward C16."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Logan asks.  
  
"Must have been a last-minute change in deployment—there's still a contingent of X7s in the building."  
  
"They're just kids."  
  
"They're stronger, faster, and designed with hive minds. We don't want our people tangling with them."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
I_ won't let that happen to you or anybody else.  
_  
Logan looks at the time and then scans the Command Center for Max, and sees Joshua standing talking to an X5 in the middle of the room._ I wonder where Max is? I need to pass this on to her so she can send somebody to get those backups_. Standing up stiffly, Logan walks over to Joshua.  
  
"Hey, Joshua, how's tricks?"  
  
"Tricks, Logan? Joshua doesn't do tricks." He says with a puzzled growl.  
  
"No, not you doing tricks...it's just a saying...sorry forget it."  
  
"Ah, I understand now, Logan's playing with words," and laughing he slaps Logan on the shoulder.  
  
He winces at Joshua's strength. "Right, something like that...have you seen Max?"  
  
"No, she's not been back," the X5 replies.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"X5-751, Dan."  
  
"Thanks Dan."  
  
"See you, Joshua."  
  
"Not if I see you first, Logan," Joshua says, causing Logan to pause in mid step and turn to look at him in shock. With a snicker, Joshua turns to continue his conversation with Dan.  
  
_'Appearances do deceive.' Max is right. Joshua is smarter than he seems, a lot smarter – probably more than even she realizes...I won't forget that again._ He makes his way over to the communications section in the Command Center. _Been sitting too long with this exoskeleton on. I'm stiff. First chance I get, I've got to take it off.  
_  
"Hey, Tom, did Max take any comms with her when she left?" Logan asks the X6 sitting at the radio.  
  
"No, why? Is there something important?" he says, looking up.  
  
"Just some information she needs to know. I'll try her cell." He turns and walks over to the Command Center entrance while pulling out his cell and speed dialing Max's number...  
  
**Outside Command Center, two hours earlier:  
  
**Running through the slackening rain to an empty doorway, Max takes shelter.  
  
_I don't really want to be doing this, but I had to get out of there...being so close to you - lying and evasion...our relationship has had plenty of that – we've both had our reasons...so why do I feel guilty about lying about Alec...I shouldn't, I won't, but I'm getting tired of this. First, find out about Zack. Then, if I've got to, I'll tell Logan the truth. He'll just have to deal with it...and so will I. Might as well go and get a cup of coffee, or at least what they're trying to pass as coffee in the mess hall...maybe bring one back for Logan. Yep, that sounds like a plan._  
  
As Max is about to step out of the doorway for the mess hall she sees Alec and Joshua leading a mixed group of armed transgenics walk pasts.  
  
_Slight change of plan. Logan's right about responsibilities, but a girl's gotta kick some butt now and then. Not that I expect anything to happen, but I have nothing else doing now...and anyway, what they're calling coffee here I can give a miss for awhile longer.  
_  
Following the others, Max, stays far enough back and hidden so their heightened senses can't detect her. Eventually, they near the RV, and Max, behind them, moves into cover. She is surrounded by the stink of the refuse washed down from the decaying city above.  
  
_Jeez, what a girl has to put up with to get some action...  
  
_»»»»»  
  
Flashback Sector Police HQ Seattle:  
  
Max is hanging upside-down outside the window to the sector pass office.  
  
God, I feel nauseous. If this idiot doesn't leave soon, I'm going to hork and I hate horking. Ah, gone...a little knife work and in we go...and Logan and I have Class One, VIP, no questioned-asked sector passes. They could come in useful later to get around after our trip to the cabin.  
  
Max is on her motorcycle riding fast towards her crib.  
  
Logan really needs to get away, since the transfusion failed he's retreated further into Eyes Only. It's never mattered to me...when I thought he'd committed suicide...I don't want to loose him. Maybe we can finally have sometime to figure out our relationship and get away from the madness around us.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_That weekend was a bust...although we ended up helping Sage and Trudy and found out a few things about each other. It definitely was not what I'd hoped it would be...This will probably be a bust as well. Logan's working on finding out how they're tracking us, and he'll probably find what we're looking for. But that's what I'm doing down here...to cover his back so he doesn't burn himself out – I have a feeling time's running out, and this is a distraction, from finding out what I'm supposed to do - according to the runes...never mind solving our other problems.  
_  
Eventually, Max hears voices coming back along the sewer. Gradually she makes out Alec's voice.  
  
"Well, it ain't exactly paradise, but we got some beer for the moment and a roof over our heads."  
  
"We'll have food and running water soon," Joshua adds.  
  
"Did you have any problems getting past the cordon?" Alec asks.  
  
"There was a scary moment just after we got through, a patrol came towards us but then they went down a different street. We waited to make sure they hadn't doubled back and then came down...sent back Mil and Toni to check if we had a tail, but it was clear."  
  
Nodding in approval, "Good, we'll soon be there," Alec says.  
  
As they pass a side passage, Alec glances over. Sensing something, he leans over to Joshua, "Big guy, you take them on in, I want to check something out."  
  
Looking at Alec with a frown, "You know what Max said...Don't get lost."  
  
"I know what Max said and I'm not going to get lost...just something I gotta check. Catch you later."  
  
Looking hard at Alec, Joshua shrugs, and then continues on with the others.  
  
Waiting till the group has moved on, Alec flattens himself against the wall and slowly makes his way back towards the entrance of the side passage. Just as he reaches it a dark shape steps out, and Alec lunges...  
  
As, Max, steps out of the side passage, she sees a shape making a grab for her. Turning, she grabs an arm, and continuing the turn, throws her attacker against the far wall with a bone-jarring thud...  
  
As his eyes refocus Alec, sees a fist inches from his face, and behind it a very angry, and very familiar, face.  
  
"Max, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I might ask you the same thing."  
  
"What? The fumes down here making you lose your mind? You sent me down here, remember?" Alec says sarcastically, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Max letting go of Alec, lowers her fist and rests it on her hip. "No, I sent you down here to help guide a group of our peeps back to Terminal City, not to be skulking around," she replies angrily.  
  
"Skulking around? I'm wondering what you're doing skulking around...or shouldn't I ask?"  
  
Relaxing slightly, Max, looks down the main sewer passage then back at Alec. "No, you shouldn't, but if you must know, I was going to see if our friends from above had decided to follow some transgenics...see If I could find how they were doing it."  
  
Looking sharply at Max. "What happen - your boyfriend not found out anything? Thought he was good at this sort of thing?" he asks mockingly.  
  
Glaring at Alec. "What Logan and I are is none of your business, and yes he is very good at what he does...he's found out that the files of how they are tracking us have been erased. He's looking for where they're keeping their backups...not that it's any business of yours," Max says fiercely.  
  
Alec's expression softens. "Sorry, Max...I didn't mean anything by what I just said...I know how you feel about, Logan, and believe me, I know from close up how he feels about you...It's just that dragging me into your drama is not my idea of fun."  
  
Max looking thoughtful, softens her expression. "Sorry, Alec. If I had this to do over, I wouldn't have got you involved, but it was the only way I could push Logan away...to protect him. You're right, we're a danger to them...at least, I am."  
  
Straightening up. Alec steps closer to Max, who steps back. "Listen, Max, Logan loves you. He's made that very clear to me, so you've got to come clean with him...and you better do it soon...you and he are more a danger to each other apart than together, and I'm the one caught in the middle. Believe me, I don't want to be the one who has to deal with the fallout."  
  
A slight skeptical expression passes across her face. "There won't be any fallout, Alec. I'll deal with it. Now, you get back to Terminal City and take care of that other task for me...I really appreciate your help on this, Alec."  
  
Grinning at Max he steps past her. "Yeah, well every big sister needs a little brother to cover her back now and then...just don't make it too often, okay?"  
  
"I'll try and cut back," Max says grinning. "Now get back and keep an eye on things."  
  
"Right, take care down here Max, saw some big rats earlier." He gives Max a light punch on the arm.  
  
Max, in response, pushes him in the direction of Terminal City, but before he has gone more than a few steps she calls out to him, "Oh, Alec, don't tell Logan where I am or what I'm doing."  
  
Stopping, Alec looks over his shoulder at her, then shrugs in resignation, "Sure, Max...sure."  
  
I_ know Logan would never come straight out and tell Alec he loves me - so what did he say or do to convince Alec that's the way he still feels, despite everything? No use asking either of them...The men around me, I'll never understand them. Maybe that's why OC is the way she is._ Grinning broadly and shaking her head..._nope they provide too much of a challenge for me to change._ She continues walking down the passage.  
  
After about five hundred feet she hears faint voices coming from a side passage to her left. Keeping close to the wall, she eases up to the opening waiting, her senses on full alert. Straining to hear what is being said, she gradually makes out parts of an argument between three or four people.  
  
"We're lost, you know the lieutenant said..."  
  
"Yeah, I know what he said, now can it, we had those two on the imager clear and he let them get away, damn trannie lover."  
  
"Hey, I ain't sure he is - I know him, he's okay and..."  
  
"Doing his job? Letting those freaks get away?"  
  
"This thing's not working...pick up their...and give a reading on the screen."  
  
"Maybe they got too far ahead. I said we should be closer for it to pick up... "  
  
As they get closer to Max she can make out the voices of four people, definitely heading her way.  
  
_These clowns seem to have something that can track us, so lets see if they will share a little information with me voluntarily, if not, I get to kick some butt.  
_  
"Yeah, and they would've heard us and taken us out. I have two kids, I don't want to be killed by no freak. Let's turn back."  
  
"We'll go to the next main passage, that should lead us out, and if we pick up the signal we'll know what passages they're using."  
  
"Maybe reduce the ass chewing we're going to get for being down here, even if we don't get any of the damn freaks."  
  
At that point, the four cops see the cross passage and walk more quickly towards it. As the first cop steps out into the main passage, he doesn't see Max pressed against the wall. The second steps out and suddenly exclaims, "Damn! We've got a trannie," as he turns towards Max, pointing the radar gun shaped device in his hand.  
  
In a blur Max chops at the first cop's neck knocking him unconscious, at the same moment, kicking out at the second cop who blocks her kick with the device in his hand which goes flying and hits the opposite wall. Max ducks as the third cop takes a swing at her from the side passage with the butt of his rifle. In a sweeping movement, she kicks his legs from under him and he falls back into the fourth cop, and they both fall into the sewers filthy water.  
  
As Max, turns the second policeman has recovered enough from his shock to hit Max in the back just above her kidneys knocking her to her knees with a grimace of pain on her face. He follows up with a savage kick to her ribs knocking her back into the wall with a grunt, as he starts to bring this rifle around from where it was hanging from his back. Max, launches herself head first into his stomach knocking the wind out of him in a loud whoosh, as he slowly folds over on to his knees she is about to punch him, but he has already passed out.  
  
Behind her the other two cops have regained their feet and stepped into the main passage, "Don't move freak or you're dead," one of them says as they point their rifles at her.  
  
"I don't think so. Been there, done that." Max says as she leaps running sideways up the wall as the third cop fires missing: Using her momentum she runs along it hitting the cop who fired on the side of the head with her fist dropping him in his tracks. Then she leaps over the last cop's shoulders, Landing behind him, she grabs his rifle and pulls it out of his hands.  
  
"Please, don't kill me, I have kids and a wife."  
  
Looking with disgust at the rifle in her hand Max throws it away after unloading it. "I don't kill without reason...you all have given me enough...there're people here you're hunting who have families as well" she says fiercely. She looks down at the three unconscious policemen and then at the last one standing, "Just get the hell out of here, but before you go tell me how you've been tracking us."  
  
"I'm not going to tell you that," the cop replies with bravado.  
  
Moving superhumanly fast, Max grabs him by the front of his uniform and lifts him, one handed, off his feet. "I've been told more than once that I have very little patience and believe me, at the moment it's almost non- existent." Max cocks her head to one side and pulls it back as if examining an interesting specimen. "So don't push me or I might change my mind about you and your friends. Spill it," she says, shoving the cop harder into the wall and getting right into his face.  
  
Glancing at his companions with bulging eyes. "The Feds have been issuing us some sort of thermal imaging device. It reads transgenics body temperature," he answers rapidly.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Max lifts him higher. "How?" she hisses.  
  
Looking into Max's dark eyes, he sees no pity, "Honest, I don't know, I'm no tech. All they told us was that anybody reading a temperature of 101.8° Fahrenheit is a transgenic...that's the truth...please, my wife and kids."  
  
Max lets him drop, and walks over to where the broken tracking device is lying. She picks it up and turns to the cop who is sitting in the filth of the sewer, but before she can speak, her phone rings.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Max, where are you? Are you okay?" Logan's voice urgently asks over her phone.  
  
Sighing softly. "I'm down in the sewers with some of our guards from outside...I got some info on how they're tracking us...guess you have some info for me, too?" she says with some amusement in her voice.  
  
"Hmm, we'd better meet up."  
  
"You stay where you are and send some of our people down here to escort our guests home. They're a bit the worse for wear. Alec or Joshua know the passage," Max, says grinning with savage pleasure at her handy work. The cop sitting in the sewage cringes as her look sweeps over him.  
  
Smiling to himself grimly, Logan nods, "Okay they'll be on their way...can't wait to hear this one. See ya."  
  
"See ya," Max replies.  
  
_Wonder if Logan is pissed at me? Stole a bit of his thunder there. Nah, he'll be pissed I shrugged my responsibilities - should have known he would find me. He always does, but this has relieved some stress and Logan will just have to deal with it.  
_  
**Outside Command Center:  
**  
Standing outside as he looks up at the dark sky which now shows a few stars through the remaining rain clouds Logan shakes his head. _Should've known you wouldn't sit still for long...hope you're really okay.  
_  
**Command Center, late evening:  
  
**As Max walks in, Logan gestures her to follow him over to their private conference area by the pipes.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing down there? Didn't we have a little conversation about responsibilities not too long ago?" Logan asks angrily, looking at Max.  
  
"Look, Logan, I didn't ask for this" Max replies, tightly controlling her anger, and sweeping her arm around the Command Center, "and I certainly don't want to be the savior of mankind along with the other problems I have. Especially between...worrying about OC and Sketchy and you in here, but that's what I've got into. So cut me some slack in how I deal with the stress. Okay?" Suddenly smiling like the very young women she really is, "Besides, I brought us a present." She holds up the battered tracking device as if presenting Logan a gift. "Sorry it got busted. Found out how they use it. We need to find out how it works."  
  
Looking at her for a moment Logan sighs with a faint smile on his lips. "I worry about you, Max...I care."  
  
Smiling back "I know, Logan, and it's appreciated...I care as well, you know, about...So what did you find out."  
  
Pausing for a moment before he answers, Logan stares at Max who returns his look seeming to challenge him to ask what she was going to say. He looks as if he is about to then his expression becomes neutral. "Well not as much as you obviously did, but I did find out that there are backups and, surprise, surprise, they're keeping them in our favorite place for getting hidden information..."  
  
"You're not serious? After all the effort to keep this secret they've gone and put them..."  
  
"In Police headquarters," they say in unison, then laugh easing the earlier tension.  
  
Around the command center the transgenics look over in curiosity at the sound of hilarity near the pipes.  
  
Max and Logan noticing the stares and laugh again "I really need an office –"  
  
"With a door, too." Logan interrupts her.  
  
"Yeah, a door." Max says thoughtfully.  
  
_Which I'd keep shut to protect you from me and which you would find a way through anyhow. I love you Logan. Though if you were going to ask me that, I would have probably said yes right then, too.  
_  
"So, how are they tracking transgenics?" Logan asks, cutting into Max's thoughts.  
  
"Using our body heat. This thing reads us having a higher temperature. We're about three degrees above normal humans. The cop has no idea how it does it...I'm guessing some kind of thermal imaging."  
  
"Probably, but we need to know how to counter it. The backups may have some schematics or other data, which could give us some idea on how to disrupt it. So, time for a little breaking and entering. Are you up to it?"  
  
The expression of utter surprise on Max's face causes Logan to chuckle. "You should see your face. I think this may be the first time I've seen you lost for words, Max."  
  
"No, I'm not. Just wondered if some how aliens had replaced Logan Cale while I was standing here. You're actually asking me to do this? The very person who just chewed me out about responsibilities?"  
  
"I figured I wasn't going to be able to stop you anyway so might as well ask and make it official."  
  
"Logan, you continue to surprise me, that's maybe why I...yeah I'm up to it. But can we do this later, after I've had a shower. The cops would probably smell me a mile away."  
  
"More like two. But that's the price you pay for having fun."  
  
"Whatever. I'll be back later."  
  
"Yeah, I'll be ready."  
  
Pausing, Max looks closely at Logan. "When was the last time you had a rest?"  
  
Shrugging. "I'll get some soon, Max. Got to make sure that the security is still as lax as it used to be...I'll get my head down right after that," He says with a resigned look on his face.  
  
"See that you do. If I'm going to be doing this, I want my back up on the ball." As she walks off she says over her shoulder, "And drink some water."  
  
"Yes, Mom," Logan replies with a smile.  
  
With her back to Logan, Max smiles as well, and there is a bounce to her step as she walks over to Luke.  
  
_Well, Max, I don't know what you were going to say each time you interrupted yourself. I was tempted to ask you if you loved me, but I figured now would not be the right time - with the whole of the Command Center trying to hear what we were talking about. I guess letting you do this job will help take your mind off the stuff we can't solve right now. It's good to be working with you again, and to hear you laugh...hell, it's good for the both of us._ Walking from the pipes Logan goes up onto the platform to the nearest free computer. _I hope that X5 makes it in tonight, Max, really needs a change of clothes and so do I. There were few more rips in her catsuit tonight. If this keeps up, she won't have anything on...now there's a thought. Really have to get a solution to this virus.  
_  
"Hey, Luke, you fixed the water yet?" Max asks as she walks up, the smile still on her lips her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes, Max, got two shower stalls working in the living quarters, and plenty of water, not hot though."  
  
"Thanks, a girl's got to take what she can in these trying times. Later"  
  
"Later, Max."  
  
_Well, I guess there is no way Logan's going to give up on us, so might as well go with the flow and get this tracking thing solved so we can find a cure for this virus damn quick, because the more time I spend around him the more chance another accident is going to happen...I won't let it happen. As soon as I get back, I'm going to ask Logan to find out about Zack. Hope that X5 makes it in tonight. Logan really needs a change of clothes and his glasses. And if I get into anymore fights, I'll be down to my underwear. That would really have tongues wagging around here. I can already hear them whispering about our little meetings by the pipes  
_  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11 Surprises

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks heaps to Kasman for the beta you are super. Thanks to those who took the time to read and review, Max and Logan appreciate it. Parts of this chapter were written after watching 'Designate This' on Arabic television in the Sinai. Whether Logan and Max find out if there is a cure, I will have to wait for them to tell me.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 11 Surprises  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Command Center, just after midnight:**  
  
Max walks in and over to Logan who is sitting at a computer.  
  
"Hey, you."  
  
"Hey, yourself, you're looking refreshed and...you washed your clothes?" A look of surprise crosses Max's face. _Thought I didn't notice these things eh, Max_.  
  
"Yeah, I see you got some rest...and a shave!" _OC was right he does notice.  
_  
"Well new day and one of the X5s traded me a razor for the body armor I got from the Phalanx guy." Logan replies with a smirk.  
  
"Right...anything new in security?"  
  
"Not much since your last visit. Couldn't get the code, if any, for the file room - it may still be a key lock. Since you got away clean last time, don't think they suspect they've been compromised."  
  
"Cool, in and out and back in time for breakfast."  
  
Looking hesitant, Logan, stands up and walks towards Max who backs away with a worried frown.  
  
"Max, I've been think maybe you shouldn't be the one to go after all."  
  
"Logan, I'm still going, you know I have to."  
  
"I know Max, but—"  
  
"I'll be careful...and I've got you covering my back right," Max says with smile on her lips which reaches her eyes.  
  
"Right, that's what the sidekick's for." A faint smile plays across his face but a look of worry still lingers in his green eyes as they regard the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
_I missed you, Max, the not seeing you, the just having you drop by for food or a game of chess. We both admit what is between us, then Manticore puts us back to square one...whatever happened between you and Alec, I have to let it go – 'pride has to suffer pain.' You're too important to me to let you go. I'll cover your back, always.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max is reading the Little Mermaid to Brittany,  
  
"'I would give gladly all the hundreds of years that I have to live, to be a human being only for one day, and have the hope of knowing the happiness of that glorious world above the stars.'"  
  
Logan turns unnoticed from his computers as he hears what Max has just read.  
  
"'You must not think of that,' said the old woman, 'we feel ourselves much happier and much better off than human beings.'"  
  
"'So I shall die. Is there anything I can do to win an immortal soul?' the little mermaid asked her grandmother."  
  
"'No,' said her grandmother, 'unless a man were to love you so much that you were more to him than his father or mother. And if all his thoughts and all his love were fixed upon you, and he placed his right hand in your hand, and he promised to be true to you forever. Then he would give you a soul while retaining his own and you would obtain a share in the future of mankind.'"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_One day, Max, I promise we'll have a future; you already have a soul.  
_  
Seeing the smile but the lingering worry in Logan's eyes, Max continues to hold his gaze as if trying to reassure him. _Thanks, Logan; I missed being with you. We have to get this sorted and back to finding a cure. I'm real tired of hiding what I feel about you.  
_  
"Max; Logan, we got a problem with that new group coming in," Luke says walking over. "They didn't make the RV. And I just got a call from the X5 bringing your things; he says that he'd a run in with a National Guard patrol two blocks away from Terminal City. He's gone to ground, says he'll try again, but will do some more recon."  
  
Reluctantly breaking their gaze on each other, Max and Logan turn to acknowledge Luke's presence.  
  
"Damn, I need that computer, and my glasses," Logan says in frustration.  
  
"Yeah, and I really need new underwear, but with the National Guard out there now as well, we'll just to have deal with what we've got," Max says with grim humor.  
  
"Max, you don't understand. I need that computer to solve...to get the GPS and sewer system files for the rest of the city to download here."  
  
Max looks quickly over at Logan as he changed what he was about to say in mid-sentence. _Solve what Logan? What are you keeping from me now?  
_  
"Right...well he said he'd try again, and to make that sooner rather than later, that means going after those backups."  
  
Logan looks sharply at Max. "Ah, Max, you think that wise to try tonight? With the National Guard also probably equipped with scanners, it's going to be dangerous for whoever goes."  
  
Max looks thoughtful for a moment. "Luke, do we know where they spotted this last group and the ones previously? Maybe there aren't that many scanners and they have them working sweeps. They could've only got lucky so far."  
  
Logan walks over to the computer and starts calling up the GPS files and map of the area around Terminal City.  
  
"Here and here, that's where they were all spotted, and the two this morning at the rail fence, but smaller groups, the scouts and camera team have not been spotted," Luke says looking over Logan's shoulder and pointing to places on the map."  
  
"You're right, Max, they seem to have only a few scanners, smaller groups have gotten in tonight and those spotted were all down the south and towards the east," Logan says plotting a graph.  
  
"Well, lets get this bitch done...I think it's worth the try, we need to know how to jam them up before they bring in more than we can handle."  
  
Max turns and heads for the door, Logan quickly gets up and follows her, leaving Luke with a puzzled expression on his face, looking at them.  
  
"Be careful, Max...we can't afford to loose you," he says looking into her dark brown eyes as she looks back at him, "I can't afford to loose you," he adds so softly that even with her enhanced hearing Max only just makes it out.  
  
She returns his look and smiles slowly, "I'll be careful," she mouths at him and looks away, then she turns around to face him.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"What is it, Max?" he asks softly, watching her, waiting.  
  
"Can you check up on Zack? I need to know he's safely where he's supposed to be."  
  
Looking quizzically at Max, "Why? If anything had happened, I would have heard from Buddy."  
  
"I just wondered...it doesn't matter, forget it." Max turns away to leave.  
  
"Hmm, there is the possibility that he might have seen the news, and it might have triggered something. Is that what's bothering you, Max?"  
  
Max stops and looks back at Logan, "Right, it's a possibility;" she says quickly, trying to cover her surprise at Logan's intuition.  
  
"I'll check in the morning, don't worry."  
  
Putting on a smile, "I'm not worried just don't want anymore surprises is all," Max says waving a hand to dismiss Logan's statement that she is worried."  
  
"Right, I'll make the call just to make sure...for my peace of mind."  
  
With a nod, "Well, better get this done so we can all rest easier and get some clean clothes...and your glasses." Max turns and heads for the door and out into the darkness.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside:  
**  
Max walks through the damp air towards the northern perimeter fence  
  
_Well, one hurdle over. Logan sure knew that it's bothering me that Zack may be on his way here. He's really gotten to know me, but he still surprises me – twice in one night._ Max grins slowly, _well, I'll have to do some payback and give him a nice surprise.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Command Center:  
**  
Logan is sitting at the computer rechecking the security system of the Police Headquarters.  
  
_Max, is right to be worried about Zack, but why all of a sudden? If he saw the news reports of Jam Pony and the siege going on here, it's likely that it may have triggered something. The last call I got from Buddy said he was settling in nicely. Even gone out with one or two of the girls in town – another thing I've kept from Max...If she ever found out I was keeping tabs on Zack and not telling her...don't even think of the smack you would get...if only.  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Outside Metro Medical:  
  
"Max, this isn't a good idea, to be seeing Zack again," Logan says in a tight tone.  
  
"I have to, Logan, after all the time I spent looking for him and...I won't ever see him again...I don't even know where you're sending him."  
  
"It's an old friend, Buddy. He lost his son in the fighting in Cuba—"  
  
Holding up her hand to silence Logan, "I don't want to know...but I still have to see him one last time...he's my brother...my family," Max says with a touch of anger mixed with frustration at Logan's lack of understanding.  
  
"Yeah, and what if seeing you starts the implanted memories, all my work and Sam's, goes down the tubes," Logan angrily waves towards the hospital.  
  
"That's all you care about...your precious work?" Max replies furiously.  
  
Suddenly realizing that he's gone too far, "That's not what I meant...I was only trying to protect you from the hurt Max...I know what it's like to say goodbye to someone you love," Logan says gently looking up at Max from his wheelchair.  
  
Slowly a tear runs down her right cheek, "I had hoped that Zack, would have told me where the others are, now I'll never know...and it hurts Logan...I have to see him. He's the last link I have with my brothers and sisters."  
  
"I still don't like it, Max, but I understand...we'll just deal with whatever happens."  
  
Nodding at Logan, Max turns and walks towards the hospital door where she pauses and looks back at Logan, and smiles, a smile that says a lot more than a mere thanks.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Smiling sadly at what cannot be, he types in a new search into the computer. _Still, for my peace of mind better check with Buddy first thing in the morning. Max better be careful out there - White's still loose and after her._ Suddenly his attention is caught by the information displayed on the computer screen.  
  
An invoice sent to the Seattle police for repairs to the file room door, "Damn, how did I miss this," quickly typing a new set of commands Logan traces the invoice, leaning back after a moment he shakes his head. _White, I should have known._  
  
Reaching for his cell phone, Logan is about to press the speed dial with Max's number, hesitating he shakes his head after looking at the screen, putting down his phone and smiling to himself he starts hacking into the electrical system of the building. _That's what the sidekick is for_.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Seattle:  
**  
In the darkness a manhole cover shifts on a side street behind the Seattle police headquarters and a small, slim figure crawls out of the ground and darts to cover into the shadows against a wall just as a car passes by.  
  
Looking around the corner towards the security fence surrounding the building. Taking note of the two guards in the far corner of the compound. The figure dressed in black races for the fence with a burst of blinding speed and leaps the seven-foot barrier with ease, and without breaking stride, makes for the shadows next to the building.  
  
A quick glance at the guards again, and the dark figure climbs the side of the building. On reaching the ledge on the second floor, the figure walks along it to the third blacked out window, and with a quick twist of a knife blade, is through the window and into dark beyond, just as one of the guards below looks up while taking a last drag on his cigarette.  
  
The silent figure moves through the darkened office without hesitation to the door at the far end, and slowly opens it and looks out into the dimly lit corridor beyond. The dim light reveals the face of a strikingly beautiful young woman, with long dark hair, full lips, and brown eyes that sparkle, but which also have a depth to them that seems to go on forever.  
  
------------------  
  
Stepping out into the corridor, Max makes her way to a flight of stairs, but as she is about to go down, she hears the sound of footsteps coming up. Quickly backing up along the wall, she enters the office she has just left and quickly locks the door.  
  
Pressing her ear against the door to listen for footsteps. _What a girl has to go through – a hot bath and a change of clothes - is that too much to ask for? Well, this is almost like old times - this is personal and not an Eyes Only gig...still, it's nice to know he trusts me to do this. He worries about me - just as I worry about him. Glad he's going to check on Zack. I wonder if he's been doing that all along...I should give him a smack for not telling me though._ Shaking her head, she sighs, _Logan and his secrets...he's not the only one though. When will we ever be able to tell each other...or even touch? Have to make sure I'm there when he calls, suddenly Max smiles to herself 'for my peace of mind.'  
_  
Hearing footsteps outside the door, Max, steps back preparing herself for a fight if the guard should enter, but there is only the quick shake of the handle, and the footsteps, accompanied by a tuneless whistle, continue down the corridor away from the stairs.  
  
Slowly opening the door, she quickly runs down the stairs and along the corridor of the next floor to the third door. Pulling out her lock-picks, Max quickly opens the door and slips in and makes her way to a set of shelves containing file boxes. 

--- --- --- --- --- ---

**Lobby, Police Headquarters:  
**  
As a light begins to flash over a number on a panel, a policeman steps into the booth. Picking up a radio he presses the transmit button.  
  
"Hey, Mike, where are you?"  
  
"I'm on the second floor. What's up?"  
  
"I've got a light flashing for the file room on the first floor."  
  
"I just checked it, it's locked."  
  
"Well, you better check it again."  
  
"Damn, I was hoping for a cup of coffee. That's the third time this week that alarm has gone off since the Feds installed it. Probably stuck again.  
  
"Yeah, well check it anyway, I don't want that little bastard who's in charge chewing me out if something's really wrong."  
  
"Okay, on my way already."

--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**File room, first floor:  
**  
_Well, Logan strikes again, I don't know how he does it but he always finds where the secrets are kept._ Max pulls out a box labeled, 'Transgenic Tracking Communications' and quickly removes the four disks inside. _Hope these have what we need to know – there must be a way to disrupt the scanners...there has to be, or White wins.  
_  
She is about to put the empty box back when she pulls out another box next to it, labeled 'Sweet Secrets Surveillance' and removes those disks, and with a mischievous smile places them in the communications file box. Making her way to the door, she is about to put her hand on the handle when it begins to turn.  
  
"Mike, I've got another light flashing now for the Feds office...hold it, I've got ones on for the armory, the back entrance, what the... I've got lights on all over the place here and over at the courthouse."  
  
"Told you the Feds' system was going to screw us up, I even heard they tried to stiff us with the bill. I'm on my way down...see if we can reset the system."  
  
Waiting a moment for the sound of the cursing cop to head down the stairs, Max then slowly opens the door and looks out. With a quick pull, she shuts the door and is along the corridor and up the stairs in a blur. Retreating the same way she came, she exits onto the ledge just as before. Moving along till she reaches a drainpipe, she lowers her self down to the ground and runs for the fence, clearing it with ease.  
  
As she lands, a silver early model BMW pulls up and screeches to halt in front of her the passenger door opens, as around the corner of the building the two outside guards come racing towards the fence shouting.  
  
"Get in, Max," a voice says urgently.  
  
Without hesitation, Max leaps into the car, which accelerates away, as the two cops reach the fence.  
  
------------------  
  
Max looks over at the driver with a look of mild surprise mixed with a lot of pleasure.  
  
"So, what brings a nice fella like you out to this neighborhood, at an hour like this?"  
  
Looking slightly awkward, the driver looks over at Max and smiles slightly, "Visiting a friend, until I figured it was time to come and pick you up."  
  
"Logan, called you didn't he, Bling," she says ruefully.  
  
Smiling fully now, Bling looks at Max, "You two...just like old times."  
  
Suddenly looking away and out the window, Max does not reply.  
  
_Oh, how I wish it were even like that.  
_  
Glancing over, Bling catches a glimpse of the sadness in her eyes mixed with a look of contrition on her face reflected in the window.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Bling walks in to find Logan sitting in his chair looking out the window at the Seattle skyline.  
  
"Hey, Logan, you want anything before we start our session to today."  
  
Turning slowly from the window, Logan, looks at Bling, a confused expression crossing his features. "Session, I thought that was an hour from now?"  
  
"It is, but I thought we could get started early after all that's happened today."  
  
"How do you...Max called you didn't she?" Logan asks ruefully.  
  
"Said something about you having to rescue Mrs. Moreno and you might like some company, as she had to get a friend to the bus station."  
  
Logan turns without replying and looks out of the window, which reflects a deep sadness and contrition.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_Yes, just like old times, but worse now...you finally admit you love each other, and then all the hope is taken away. This is one whacked out world we're living in.  
_  
"So what's his plan?" Max asks turning to Bling with a neutral expression on her face.  
  
"He said that's your department. Just to get you away and you'd decide what to do."  
  
_So you missed something and sent in the cavalry. It must have been you messing with their security system. We'll see if you apologize for this little mistake...but it's all good, got what I came for, hooked up with a friend and...  
_  
"Hey, Bling, you know where I can score some clothes for Logan and me and a couple of friends."  
  
"Sure, I know a place over on Melbourne Avenue, he never seems to close."  
  
"Did you just say Melbourne?"  
  
"Yeah, guy sells vintage clothes, pre-pulse stuff."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Langford, prison yard:  
  
"More spotlights than a movie premiere," Break says looking out into the yard from their hiding place.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to need a diversion," Max, says turning to look at him.  
  
"Well, leave it to me. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's drawing attention." Max looks at him and smiles slightly. "Sure I can't talk you out of this?" Break continues to say.  
  
Max puts her Jam Pony hat on his head. "Here, so you don't forget me. Thanks for the milk."  
  
As Max sneaks towards the fence, hiding behind cars and walls. Break walks into the open, singing opera.  
  
"La donna e mobile qual piuma al vento muta d'accento...  
  
»»»»»  
  
"Max, you okay? You want me to call Logan?" a note of concern in his voice, Bling is looking over at Max.  
  
"Just remembering somebody...Melbourne sounds fine, anything will do now." Looking down at her catsuit. "I've got it, I'll call him."  
  
The rest of the drive continues in silence.  
  
_Can it get any more whack? Here I'm sitting in a car with Bling heading to see Break after ripping off Police HQ...wonder how Logan's doing - I should give him a call...Nah, let him worry awhile, since he missed whatever set those cops of. Then I can spring my surprise._ Max slowly smiles in anticipation.  
  
------------------  
  
TBC


	12. Gifts

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Kasman for the beta, and for the suggestion for the gift. Thanks to those who have read this so far and to those who have reviewed, they do help.  
  
Chapter 12 Gifts  
  
**Command Center, Terminal City:  
**  
Logan is pacing at the back of the Command Center, near the pipes.  
  
_Why is Max not answering? Why haven't they called? How could I have missed that invoice? After I promised that I'd never let that happen again – arrogance, Cale. The bad guys screw up but you think you won't...where the hell is Max? I just hope she got the disks...more importantly, is she safe? I don't want to be calling Bling after telling him that it's Max's plan after he gets her away. But I just might have to...I need to know.  
_  
Turning once again to pace in the other direction, Logan looks up and sees a sign taped between two of the pipes, 'Commander's Office - Knock and Enter.' A smile replaces the worry on his face for a moment. He looks around the room but all the transgenics are studiously looking away. _Max is gonna love this.  
_  
As he taps his cell phone against his lips, he sees Original Cindy walk through the door, and after a quick glance around the room, head towards him.  
  
"Hey, Logan, you seen my boo?"  
  
"She's out." Logan looks away, trying to avoid Original Cindy's gaze.  
  
"When you say out..." noticing that Logan is not looking at her she steps into his view again, "You mean out of Terminal City? My home girl bailed? I don't believe it!" She says misreading Logan's distracted expression.  
  
A look of surprise crosses Logan's face. _No she wouldn't, but she nearly did once..._  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Abandoned Building Corner of Parish and Beechwood:  
  
Max is tied to a pillar, while her clone sister, X5-453 lights a cigarette. Logan is hiding behind another pillar on a floor above listening.  
  
"I'm going to tell Mom and Dad," Max says, looking over at her clone.  
  
"Tell 'em I quit 'til yesterday," Looking at Max's bag and giving it a kick. "So. Looks like I interrupted a little vacation. Or were you skipping town?"  
  
"Something like that." Max replies with a touch of sadness.  
  
"Same old 452."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Walking behind Max, "It's what you do, isn't it? Run away? Like when it got too rough for you back at Manticore. Bet you never once stopped to think about what they'd do to the rest of us; 453 says, her anger mixed with the pain of what was done to those left behind.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_She was ready to run earlier tonight when she saw the National Guard. What she said, "Look, Logan, I didn't ask for this." I let her go. No, she didn't run, I won't believe it. But where are you, Max? God, was this a trap set up by White? And I let you walk into it. Bling would've called if something had gone sideways ...that's if White didn't get him too._ Logan continues to stare unseeing at OC.  
  
"Logan, Logan, you with me?"  
  
"Huh-huh...no, she's on a job," he replies, his thoughts and worries still on Max, and now the added worry that he got his friend mixed up with this.  
  
"You still playing crusader in here, with my boo taking the risks? Logan Cale, you know they're out there just waiting to get their hands on her and you send her on one of your little quests...I should smack you down right now, but that won't bring my home girl back." Anger colored every one of Original Cindy's words.  
  
As Original Cindy's voice rises the others in the command center start to look towards them. Logan seems to wake from a dream.  
  
"Come, with me, now!" Logan commands in a voice only a very few have heard, and starts walking towards the door.  
  
Original Cindy looks at him in surprise. This is not a Logan she'd seen. Reaching the door Logan looks back at her with an icy coldness. With an unsure look, she follows him.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Command Center:**  
  
Logan turns to Original Cindy and gestures for her to walk with him towards The Atrium where a few bare light bulbs have been strung between old lampposts.  
  
"She's outside getting information on how they're able to track transgenics...nobody else in here knows she's gone."  
  
"You, knew the risks and you let her go? Why didn't you stop her?" noticing a slight slump to Logan's shoulders, "You tried...yeah, she'll do what she wants - it's either get out of the way, or get on board." Still looking at Logan, she sees that her little joke has had no effect, and finally notices the worry etched into his face. "Something happen, Logan?" real worry now tainting Original Cindy's voice and the tendrils of fear start to creep into her heart.  
  
Sighing, Logan stops and looks off into the distance, "I missed something...I tried covering her back. Even had somebody there to meet her if she made it, but she hasn't called. Neither has my contact...so I don't know."  
  
"Well, if something happened, you'd have found it on your computers, and anyway, it would've made the news if they'd captured her...Right?" Original asks, trying to quell her rising fear.  
  
Glancing away from Logan, she almost misses the very slight shake of his head.  
  
"What is it? Talk to me or I'll put the smack down on you." In her agitation she begins to lift her hand. Realizing what she is doing, she quickly lowers it.  
  
Seeing Original Cindy's action in the corner of his eye. Logan looks her squarely in the face. "It's possible White set a trap. He must have guessed we'd go after the backups once we'd figured they'd found some way to track transgenics."  
  
"So if something happened, we'd never hear about it...What're we gonna do?"  
  
"I've tried calling Max, but she doesn't answer, I was about to call my contact when you came in—"  
  
"So why don't you al'...oh, no news is better than bad news," Original Cindy says looking out into the dark.  
  
Unseen in the dark, Alec stands watching and listening intently to the conversation as it takes place.  
  
_You better not have bailed or got yourself caught, Max. You've too many people around who'd give their lives for you._ Moving further into the gloom and out of the hearing of the two silent figures standing side by side. Alec waits and watches.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Melbourne Avenue:  
**  
An early model Beamer in remarkably good condition for its age and the state of the economy, is parked outside a rather seedy shop. There is a display in the windows of various items from the pre-pulse era and old clothing, along with several flyers protesting police brutality and a more recent one saying 'Transgenics Have Souls Too.' Sitting in the car is a tall, handsome, black man who is looking at a petite, dark haired, young woman on the sidewalk in front of the shop. She pauses to look at the poster about transgenics.  
  
Max looks back at Bling and points to the poster. She smiles giving a thumbs up signal. Bling nods and then gestures for her to try the door of the shop, where a light is shining.  
  
_So Eyes Only is still stirring up civic consciousness. It's kinda ironic that I should be coming to see another champion of the downtrodden for help._ Max tries the handle of the door, which turns, and pushes the door open ringing a small bell.  
  
Walking in, she notices the crowded shelves holding pre-pulse memorabilia, _Logan would love this place,_ she thinks as she picks up a few items to examine and then replaces them, carefully trying to avoid knocking anything over. _Must bring him here some time._  
  
"What's a girl need to do around here to get some service?" she calls out when no one appears.  
  
"With you in a minute." Out of the doorway steps a large man dressed in a smoking jacket from some bygone era, and perched incongruously at an angle on his head a battered and now faded black Jam Pony messenger hat. At the sight of the black clad young woman standing in front of him, the man does a double take.  
  
"Max? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey, Break. See you're still stayin' strong in the struggle."  
  
"Yeah, well, now that I know someone it affects it's become personal." Cocking his head to one side he looks at Max from head to toe. "I can guess it's not milk you'll be needing now?" he says with a smile.  
  
Smiling back Max, walks forward and straightens the hat. "See you still representin'."  
  
"Well, my home girl did give me this to remember her...thought you were holed up in that toxic waste dump?"  
  
"Right...had something to do, and as you can see, I need a change of clothes, also for some friends...I can pay."  
  
"Choose what you need, you can pay later...It's not everyday a famous fugitive walks through my door especially, at this hour."  
  
As Max walks over to the clothes racks she glances back at Break who is standing watching her, "So how come you're open at this hour?"  
  
"Apart from my cannibalistic tendencies? Well, I'm an insomniac."  
  
"Know the feeling," Max replies with a chuckle.  
  
Turning her attention to the clothes in front of her, she quickly chooses a couple of pairs of jeans for herself and a couple that look close to OC's size, plus a few T-shirts with motifs of some long forgotten pop singers wearing school uniforms. _Not my style but there's nothing else here that will fit._ Finally, she selects a heavy black sweater and jacket. Walking over to where the men's clothes are hung, she looks at what is on display with a critical eye.  
  
_After nearly two years around Logan, I still don't know what size he wears, what he likes sure...bet he knows my size but I don't even know his shoe size – that says a lot about our relationship.  
_  
Seeing Max hesitate Break walks over, "So you have anything special in mind?" He asks with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Oh, nothing special," Max answers as she moves shirts and pants about on the rack as if looking at nothing in particular.  
  
Break quickly grabs a couple of shirts and pants of the rack and holds them up for Max to look at, "These should fit your boyfriend."  
  
Looking sharply at Break "He's not my boyfriend," Max replies in resignation.  
  
Looking closely at Max and then smiling, "Could've fooled me after that stunt on TV. Even heard him shout your name."  
  
"We're...partners." Max says with a sadly faint smile at her double innuendo. _One day maybe we will, if we can beat all our other problems – at least I can hope...right, and I'll be a normal girl.  
_  
"Right...partners," Break says in an unbelieving tone. He removes a windcheater jacket and folds the bundle together, then walks over to a shelf, where he pulls out a sports bag and puts the clothes he's holding into it. Turning to Max, he offers her to put her choices in.  
  
Hesitating, Max, finally shrugs her shoulders. She grabs a plastic bag lying empty on another shelf and puts the clothes she's holding into the bag, and then into the sports bag, drawing a curious look from Break, which she ignores.  
  
"How much do I owe you?"  
  
"Max, you owe me nothing. By just staying alive and continuing to fight the power, that's payment for all of us out here."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max has just looked in the box Logan has given her, and refused his gift, when he asks her to do him a favor. His asking her to do the legwork for him causes Max to pause.  
  
"He's made a fortune...as an accessory to murder."  
  
"Okay, so the guy's a beast. Doesn't mean I gotta get involved."  
  
Looking at Max, "You are involved. By being alive, you're involved," Logan states with emphasis.  
  
"I got my own problems."  
  
"Look...maybe we got screwed out of living in a time when we could hang out for the afternoon in a café someplace wearing $2,000 wristwatches, planning our next vacation, but the world got a whole lot meaner all of a sudden. It wasn't supposed to...but it did. So now it's back to the law of the jungle, and there are predators and victims." His gaze only flickering away for a brief instant from her, as Max tries to avoid the intensity of his stare and what he is saying.  
  
"And you still think you can do something to change that?"  
  
"With your help," he replies his gaze fixed on her.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_God, Logan, I thought I didn't care, but you made me - care for you, care for others beyond my family. The look when you said those things you believed. Well, we may not have expensive watches, we're certainly not planning our next vacation and we're still fighting the predators, but together we're going to make a change. Suddenly smiling. What you did with the statue. I still wonder if you were trying to bribe me or did you really mean it as a gift. I could've gotten some good money for it...again. I really wanted to keep it though.  
_  
"I owe you, Break, Thanks again for helping a girl in need."  
  
"Anytime, Max, I hope things work out. There are a few of us out here rooting for you."  
  
With a smile in gratitude and a wave in farewell, Max heads for the door. Glancing over at a shelf containing pre-pulse DVDs of television shows, she stops, her deep brown eyes suddenly alight. Going over, she removes a boxed set still in its cellophane wrapper. "How much are these, Break? These I pay for," her tone brooking no argument.  
  
"Original set DVD's never played, normally go for, two hundred. Those have been sitting there for awhile. There aren't many people around who remember it," looking quizzically at Max, "You're a bit young to know that show?"  
  
"They're for a friend, he's into this sort of thing. Mentioned it once and said these were hard to come by."  
  
"Well for you seventy-five, And for your special friend enjoyment," Break says with a loud chuckle.  
  
Without answering Max takes out the money Bling had given her and counts out the amount and gives it to Break.  
  
"I better get going, I've somebody waiting for me, and with a wave, Max heads out to the car and the waiting Bling.  
  
_Yep, Logan's waiting. I want things to work out too. Have I got a surprise for him.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, the Atrium:**  
  
Pulling out his cell phone, Alec is about to hit the speed dial button with Max's number, when on the other side of Atrium Logan's phone rings.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Melbourne Avenue:  
**  
"Hey, Bling you awake? Let's go. Sorry, for keeping you from cuddling up somewhere. I gotta get back to Terminal City for a breakfast date," Max says, jumping into the car with a display of happiness.  
  
Looking surprised at Max's good humor, Bling smiles and starts the car, "You were having quite a conversation in there. You know the guy?"  
  
"Yeah we were in the same cell once, he helped me out."  
  
"Hmm...Langford, Logan was real worried then—"  
  
"Yeah, better call him." Max interrupts Bling and pulling out her cell phone and hitting the speed dial. All she gets is silence and a blank display. _Dam'it with all that's been going on forgot to charge the thing. He was worried about me back then...why did we both waste so much time.  
_  
Looking over at Bling sheepishly, "Can I borrow your phone? Seems the genetically engineered soldier forgot to charge hers."  
  
Wisely not answering, Bling hands over his cell phone to Max.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Atrium:**  
  
Startled by the ringing of Logan's phone, Original Cindy jumps slightly. It brings a small smile to Logan's lips which he straightens when Original Cindy glances at him to see if he noticed. Looking at the number displayed, he presses the answer button.  
  
"Hi, Bling, is Max okay?"  
  
"Hey; you. Nice to know you've got your priorities straight," Max answers with a little laugh.  
  
"Max?" Logan asks, his voice containing both surprise and a great deal of relief.  
  
"That my home girl?" And snatching the phone from Logan, "Hey, boo, what you mean by scaring me and your boy here half to death with worry that White had got you?" Original Cindy asks in exasperation.  
  
"White? What's White got to do with me not calling?"  
  
Noticing Logan's irritated look, "Hold on boo, I'll give you back to Logan. He can explain."  
  
"Max, did you get the disks?" Logan asks shooting Original Cindy a look of annoyance. She ignores his look by looking at her fingernails.  
  
There is a short silence on the other end, a sigh, and then a chuckle, "Yeah, got the disks, no problemo. Getting out, now that was another thing. What's this about White?"  
  
For a moment there is silence, "I missed an invoice for repairs to the file room door...Can we talk about this when you get back?" Logan's says in his most neutral voice.  
  
"Right...I'll see you in thirty...barring any more delays," Max adds with a chuckle. _So that's what the alarm thing was about, and Bling showing up. He thought White had set a trap.  
_  
"Delays, what happened?" Logan asks worry starting to creep into his voice.  
  
"Let's just say Original Cindy will soon be out of the black hat business."  
  
"Max you didn't...you didn't steal some clothes." His voice betraying suspicion mixed with resignation  
  
"Logan, I'm shocked you'd think I would do such a thing," Max says with a mock sense of hurt feelings.  
  
"Ah, I meant borrowed," he replies laughing.  
  
"No, actually they're a gift from a friend and admirer...got to sign off. We've reached the drop off. I'll see you when I get back."  
  
With a note of curiosity in his voice "Hey, Max, how is it you're using Bling's phone?" Logan asks.  
  
"Sorry receptions bad...talk to you when I get back. See ya."  
  
"See ya," Logan adds quickly. "Max, be careful."  
  
There is no answer, but the line remains open for a moment before cutting off.  
  
_Bet you forgot to charge your phone...both of us screwed up tonight. Glad you're safe, Max. An admirer? Why does that not surprise me? Thanks, Bling, I owe you again._  
  
Turning to Original Cindy, Logan gestures that they should head back towards the Command Center. "We'd better head back and make sure Max has a clear run in." There is no inflection in his voice.  
  
Looking at Logan, Original Cindy nods. "I'm sorry about earlier, you still care...she only did what she did because she cares".  
  
Logan looks at her curiously. _What did Max do because she cares?_ He's about to ask when he sees Alec step out of the dark.  
  
"Hey, Logan, OC, you seen Sketchy? I got hold of some beer and was wondering if he'd like to join me. Would've asked Max, but she seems to be real busy tonight," he says with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Original Cindy doesn't notice the sudden tensing of Logan's body, but Alec's overly casual attitude grabs her attention. _What are you up to Alec?  
_  
"No, and some of us still have work to do," Logan says dryly, controlling himself with effort. He nods to Original Cindy and walks off towards the Command Center.  
  
"Well, looks like just me and you, OC, but I'll have to pass, just remembered something I gotta do. You'll find 'em in the fridge back of the Rec. Center, here's the key, leave a couple for me." Handing her the key, Alec walks off into the dark, humming some catchy tune, leaving Original Cindy standing with a bemused look on her face and wondering what had just taken place.  
  
------------------------------  
  
TBC


	13. Information and Misinformation

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks again to Kasman for the betas you are super, and for the suggestion for the gift. Max really tries to surprise Logan. Thanks to those who have read and to those who have reviewed this keeps them alive.  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 13 Information and Misinformation  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Command Center, Terminal City:  
**  
_Damn, Alec's still pushing. Why's he after Max? Is this another Zack thing - that I'm a danger to Max and she should be with her own kind?  
_  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
"Where is this place exactly?"  
  
"Thirteen and a half miles northwest of here." Handing Zack a map, Logan continues to look at Zack's back, as he walks away, "FYI, it's a secure installation, as in lots of guys with guns. They're in it for the money, and they'll kill for it."  
  
Turning back to face Logan, "This is what we do. We're soldiers. You really worried about Max? The biggest threat to her safety is you."  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"She should have gotten the hell out of Seattle a long time ago. She knows it's not safe here, but she stayed anyway, because of you. She ignored her training and let her judgement be clouded by feelings and emotions. And one day it's going to get her killed."  
  
»»»»  
  
_Well, you did get killed, Max, but not over me, You came back because Zack's feelings and emotions saved you. I owe him for that. I'm not giving up on us; we've fought too hard to get to where we can be comfortable with each other again._ Smiling slightly with grim humor. _At...least some of the time._ Looking at his watch Logan nods, _as soon as Max is back, we'll call Buddy and see how Zack's doing.  
_  
Looking at the monitor covering the manhole entrance that the transgenics have been using to access the sewer system, he sees Max climb out, look up at the camera with a broad smile and give a wave as she moves out of sight. _No, I'm not giving up on us now, Max_.  
  
Max walks into the Command Center with a bounce, calling out greetings to everyone. Sighting Logan sitting alone on the platform, she saunters over, while Logan looks on in appreciation at her beauty. _She always looks beautiful, more so when things have gone the way she wants...or she's about to spring a surprise...I've got to know you that well._ A stab of apprehension hits Logan.  
  
Reaching Logan she deposits the sports bag onto the table in front of him and smiles...the smile of a barracuda about to snatch a meal, or, more appropriately, a cat getting ready to pounce.  
  
"Well, back safe and sound, with the disks...so what's the dealio about White and traps?"  
  
"I could ask you about scaring OC half to death by not checking in," Logan says staring at the sports bag, trying to avoid Max's piercing look.  
  
"Only OC?" Max asks, rolling her eyes.  
  
Trying to look as nonchalant as possible Logan cocks his head to one side and looks up at Max who returns his look, copying his head posture. Neither ready to admit first that they'd made a mistake.  
  
"I forgot/I missed..." They both begin to say and pause.  
  
"You know, this is getting to be a regular thing," Logan says with a look of encouragement for Max to begin.  
  
"About not calling...I forgot, then found that a genetically engineered super soldier and cat burglar forgot to charge her cell phone...go figure," Max says, daring Logan to criticize.  
  
"Go figure...about White, I found an invoice for the repairs to the file room door. I checked back, and found that White had authorized it to be sent to the Police Department for payment - which they refused. I was so busy looking for communications and security, I never thought to check on something like non-payment of bills for security work. The Feds installed a silent alarm.  
  
"So you thought White had set a trap and hacked into the system. You had alarms going off all over the place..."  
  
Seeing Logan shake his head, Max purses her lips, waiting.  
  
"When you didn't check in, I thought White had set a trap," Logan says hesitantly, waiting for Max's angry response.  
  
A quick flicker of guilt passes across Max's face, and is gone before Logan has even registered it. "Had a cop nearly come through the door as I was about to leave." She does notice the quick flicker of guilt that passes over his face, "A cry of help from his partner saved the day."  
  
"Well, you're safe," Logan says, allowing a bit of his relief on seeing her creep into his voice.  
  
"And grateful for the backup that was provided," Max with a look at Logan that speaks her wish to hug him.  
  
With a quick nod and smile in understanding, "So we better see what's on those disks," Logan says holding out his hand which Max looks at in horror. Looking down at what she's looking at, he sees how close he is to touching her. Pulling his hand back hastily, he looks up at Max.  
  
"We've got to find a cure for this virus...I don't want another accident to happen." Anger and frustration blaze in her eyes and in her stance as she looks at Logan.  
  
"You're right Max...I'll try those geneticists again...try a different approach," Logan says with feeling.  
  
"Well, till then we better stay apart..."  
  
"No, Max, we can't...we have to do this together," Logan says slowly standing up as Max backs away.  
  
Turning suddenly, Max heads for the platform stairs, "Well, this girl's hungry. I'm off to get some food." As she goes down the stairs, tears begin to slowly trickle down her cheeks, blurring her vision and causing her to stumble, just as Alec walks by and puts out an arm to steady her. Looking up Alec sees the anger and pain etched into Logan's face. Max follows his gaze and sees the same, but also the hate in his eyes, before he turns away.  
  
Quickly pushing Alec away, Max heads for the door ignoring the stares of the other transgenics in the room.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Command Center:  
**  
Max, walking rapidly, has no sign of her earlier tears, only worry and fear on her face. _What have I done? I've made Logan hate. Not even that dirt bag Bruno seemed to raise that emotion in him...  
_  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Bruno Anselmo is sitting blindfolded, in the chair where Max has shoved him.  
  
"Well, that's assuming we can keep you alive."  
  
Max leans over and whispers into Logan's ear, "Logan, you can't seriously be asking me to babysit this dirtbag!"  
  
"He's the one who put me in this chair. If I can wrap my head around it, so can you."  
  
"What chair?" asks Bruno, puzzled.  
  
"Take a look at the fruits of your labor," Max says, removing the blindfold. "You might have an easier time recognizing him through the scope of a grenade launcher."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, now I remember. I did this?" he says looking and then pointing at Logan  
  
"Yeah," Logan replies.  
  
»»»»  
  
_I got myself killed, and nearly destroyed Logan in the process, and when I come back I'm able to kill him with a touch, and now...now I've made him hate for no reason. I can and am destroying the man I love._ Suddenly, Max doubles over holding her sides.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Inside the Command Center:  
**  
_What is it that Max and I have done to deserve this? If this is the Universe on course, it sucks. Alec had to be there, didn't he. When I can't even touch the woman I love, he gets to save her from breaking her neck. Hate? I've never hated anyone like this, even Bruno...he was part of the risk I accepted when I became Eyes Only, but...Alec he can be to Max all that I couldn't be while I was in the chair and can't now because of the virus._ Picking up the sports bag, he is about to drop it to the floor. _Damn, Max forgot to give me the disks._ Putting the bag on the desk he opens it to see if she put them in there.  
  
Looking in, he sees a plastic bag, which on a quick examination reveals women's jeans and the T-shirts with the pop singers' motifs. OC is going to like these, they were hot in their time. A black sweater and jacket. Lifting the bag out, Logan stops, A look of surprise and pleasure crossing his face. Carefully lifting the cellophane wrapped boxed set of three DVDs that are lying on top of the folded clothes at the bottom of the bag. Logan stares at the picture of the TARDIS, and the words 'Dr.Who' written across the spines. Looking at the titles Logopolis, Pyramids of Mars and Masque of Mandragora.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
"When is your birthday, by the way?" Logan asks after mentioning searching for Max's birth mother.  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Manticore wasn't big on that sort of thing. What's yours?"  
  
"November eleventh."  
  
"I got you an early present," Max says handing Logan a paper bag.  
  
Opening the bag Logan smiles. "A grapefruit! Wow. Haven't seen one of these in awhile  
  
»»»»»  
  
_The look in your eyes and the smile on your lips, remained with me for months. It was one of the things that kept me going when I thought you dead - the pleasure you got from that simple surprise.  
_  
Hastily putting the DVDs back into the sports bag, he takes the stairs down the platform two at a time, and almost running, heads out the door of the Command Center, ignoring the curious stares of the transgenics.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside:  
**  
Max holding her sides slowly sinks to her knees, a slight mew of pain escaping her lips as she unzips her cat suit and grabs her stomach, _God I thought I was finished with this, Logan said he had solved the runes.  
_  
As Logan steps out, he sees the faint rays of dawn trying to peak through the overcast sky. Unconsciously noting that it will be another wet April day in Seattle, he looks around to see if he can spot Max, and just makes out a black clad form kneeling on the ground rocking. Breaking into a run, Logan heads for the figure recognizing who it must be. In his concern to reach Max, he does not notice Alec follow him out of the Command Center.  
  
_What's happened? Has the virus backfired and now taken hold of Max, or have the seizures started again?_ Reaching her, he watches helplessly as she rocks back and forward, small sounds of pain escaping her lips as sweat pours down her face, her eyes shut. "Max, can you hear me? What's wrong?"  
  
"The Runes, Logan, they're back...but something...something's wrong, it's as if they are trying to eat through my skin." Opening her eyes slightly, Logan sees the agony there, "Ahh!" with that scream Max falls on her side.  
  
Reaching forward in his panic to help Max, Logan is grabbed from behind and spun away, "No, Logan, she'll kill you."  
  
Staring at Alec, the hate he feels for the younger man evident now on his face.  
  
"Let me help, it's the only way to save you both," Alec says with an intensity and seriousness few have seen.  
  
_Let it go, Logan, the woman you love needs help and it's here, he has saved Max before. He just saved you._ Nodding assent "Let's get her to the infirmary, she need's to be looked at fast." All the hate draining from him as he looks with worry at the state of Max. Bending down quickly, Alec lifts Max and carries her towards the infirmary, Logan following as fast as he can to keep up with the burdened X5.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**An all night road-side diner, Oregon-Washington border:  
**  
Inside, there are a few stools occupied by truck drivers who have to make an early start on the road. Sitting in a booth near the back is a young man, well built, with blond hair and intense blue eyes. He is staring into a half-filled cup of coffee. His expression is that of someone in deep thought.  
  
"Do you mind if I sit here?" which while seemingly a question, is more of a statement.  
  
Looking up, the young man looks into the face of a short man, dressed in a dark suit, with mouse brown hair and what seems to be a permanent sneer on his face.  
  
Looking around the room, he sees that all the other booths are empty and there are still several empty stools at the counter. Turning his gaze back to the stranger he shrugs his indifference.  
  
The suited man sits down, and as the waitress comes across, he waves her away.  
  
"I've been looking for you, X5-599, you've been elusive, but that little stunt you pulled yesterday, pulling that little girl from under that wreck on the highway...well, it rang some bells faraway from here."  
  
Looking at the older man sitting in front of him the younger shakes his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I have a name, it's Adam...Adam Thompson.  
  
Smiling faintly, the sneer never leaving his face, "Eyes Only really re- programmed you. You are an X5 series genetically engineered soldier, modified to handle cybernetics...which I see he's also had removed."  
  
"You're crazy, I'm Adam Thompson, I work and live on a ranch with Buddy and Mary West in Oregon, and I'm up this way to drop off some horses to a friend of theirs." Standing up to leave, he glances down as the man shoves a picture at him, it shows a hoverdrone photograph of a man wearing glasses hugging a woman with wavy dark hair, standing on a gravel beach.  
  
At the sight of the man in the picture Adam sways and then stiffens.  
  
The seated man in the suit then pushes another photograph across the table, which is that of a beautiful young woman, staring intently at a camera with a slight scowl of contempt. "That's X5-452 a member of your unit, who has been betrayed by Eyes Only and his operative here, Logan Cale, into leading a rebellion against the US government."  
  
Looking at the pictures, Adam grabs his head and sits down heavily in the seat of the booth. "I remember; I'm supposed to kill Eyes Only. This guy knows him...my name...it's Zack...hers is Max, we escaped...escaped from...where?"  
  
"Eyes Only had you both as prisoners. You managed to escape. 452 was recaptured, Cale somehow managed to convince her that she loves him...we need you to rescue her and get her out of Terminal City and eliminate this operative of Eyes Only who is behind the rebellion of the transgenics in Seattle."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Infirmary Terminal City:  
**  
Alec and Logan are standing looking at each other.  
  
"It's just the runes, Logan...you heard her?"  
  
Still looking at Alec without acknowledging his question, _He just saved my life. If I'd touched Max, I'd be in there dying, and there'd be nothing anybody in here could do. I'm not even sure if another transfusion from Joshua would help...three strikes and you're out. Why? If I'd died, he would've had a clear shot at Max.  
_  
Clearing his throat, Logan looks at the man in front of him. "Alec, why did you just save me?"  
  
Suddenly looking uncomfortable Alec looks towards the room where Max has been ordered to rest by the chief medic after being given some painkillers, then back, "Logan, despite what you think, I'm not interested in Max the way you assume."  
  
Looking strangely at Alec, he turns and looks towards Max's room, worry crossing his features mixed with embarrassment. _I want to ask, but I can't. Not here, not now. Besides, there is something more important to be done.  
_  
"Alec, somebody has to take command until Max is back up on her feet. As soon as Mole finds out she's down, he's going to try and take over. You know what that means."  
  
"Look, Logan, I don't want this, and besides, who says Mole's wrong?"  
  
"Come on, Alec, Mole will have blood running here in no time. He's determined to go down with a fight...the slightest wrong move and innocent people will die."  
  
"Logan, who are you worried about? Ordinaries or us? I agree with Mole, we don't belong together...but it's we who are that danger," Alec says pointing to himself and around the room where the medics are standing, along with Gem holding her baby.  
  
"How can you ask that? I've known Max for going on two years now. She's fought every instinct and pressure to be what Manticore wanted her to be...she's still fighting it. You know how I feel about her...a danger to people, no. We're a danger to each other with our prejudices and fears, transgenics have them too...there are others in here who think like Mole about ordinaries."  
  
Stepping forward Gem looks at the both of them, "Alec, you're right, we are a danger. Logan's right as well. Because we're all people, despite what the hate mongers are saying...you have to take command...they won't listen to Logan, but you're like Max, you have ordinary friends, you have friends among us. They will listen to you."  
  
Looking first at Gem then at Logan, Alec sighs. "I knew this was going to happen," he says ironically, with a slightly twisted smile on his face. "I better get over to the Command Center and fill in the others...I'll just say that Max is resting. She better be up on her feet quickly. I won't be able to hold Mole for long." With that, he heads for the door.  
  
Looking at Gem, Logan smiles his thanks, then looking towards Max's room, he hesitates. "Go on, Logan, and here, put these on," Gem says, handing him a pair of surgical gloves.  
  
Taking them, he looks down at CeCe resting in Gems arms. _Alec better control Mole or innocents are going to die. Transgenic or others, it makes no difference._ "Thanks, Gem." And turning walks into the room.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Infirmary, Max's Room:  
**  
Logan is standing looking down at Max. _How many times are we going to be in this situation with one of us lying there while the other worries? That's what we've signed up for, I guess._ Reaching forward he brushes a strand of hair from her face.  
  
At the light touch, Max opens her eyes, suddenly ablaze with fear, as she sees where Logan is standing and the position of his hand. In an instant she is off the army cot that she had been lying on putting it between her and Logan, "Keep back, Logan," she almost screams.  
  
"It's okay, Max, I've got gloves on." Then looking from Max, he gestures to the medic standing in the doorway summoned by the sound of Max's voice that everything is okay Max nods her agreement.  
  
As the medic leaves, Max looks over at Logan, "So how you feeling?" he asks, trying to distract Max from thinking about her display of weakness in front of a stranger.  
  
"Well the pain's gone...don't feel like I'm being burnt from the inside out...Logan, I thought you said this rune dealio was solved."  
  
Looking straight-faced at Max, "I haven't solved what you are to do...obviously, this maybe a part of the puzzle," he says, emphasizing each word. A look of worry mixed with curiosity crosses his face. "But why the pain?"  
  
_Logan's not telling me something, that's his 'I'm keeping secrets from Max' mode. I'll let it go for now, because I know you're not going to tell me, but you will sooner or later, Logan Cale...that's a promise.  
_  
"Don't know maybe to emphasize their importance. All I know is I never want to feel that bitch pain again. So we better have a look at these." Pulling the cat suit down, then reaching back she unzips the under shirt pushing it down to her hips. "This feels even more awkward than the last time," she says, embarrassment tainting her voice and stance. "You know with the virus and all," she adds. Standing with her upper body bare except for a black bra, she looks up at Logan who's standing there his face suddenly bright crimson, not sure where to look.  
  
Smiling to herself at his discomfort, "You know, if Sandeman has any of these things show up in any intimate places, were going to be in trouble if you can't even look at me like this," Max says holding out her hands from her sides and doing a pirouette.  
  
"Well, that would be a problem," he says stepping around the cot towards Max and touching her stomach lightly near the runes, "given our present situation," he adds, a note of sadness and longing in his voice.  
  
As her stomach muscles contract from his touch and goose bumps appear on her skin, Logan looks into Max's deep brown eyes. Standing so close, breathing her scent, he sees for an instant something he had only dreamed of seeing again, but it's gone as soon as it appeared, masked by the worry and fear being held in check by this beautiful young woman with so much responsibility on her shoulders. _She will not to break; I'll always be there to keep that from happening...I promise.  
_  
Clearing her throat, Max looks down where Logan's hand is resting. "The runes...we need to make a note of them, don't ya think?"  
  
Following Max's gaze, "Hmmm...right." Logan slowly removes his hand with a light caress that sends shivers along Max's spine. He takes a piece of paper and a pen from a pocket.  
  
_Jeeezus, Logan, what are we going to do? The touch of your hand – even with that glove on...it was like a fire in my blood...a pleasant fire. This one, I want to feel all the time._ A look of adoration appears on Max's face and lights up the deep brown pools of her eyes, as she looks down at the man sitting on the edge of the cot she had only just vacated in fear of his touch. _I love you, Logan Cale, I always will.  
_  
Logan sitting on the edge of the cot, his concentration on the runes, doesn't see the look in Max's eyes or face. _Max, I'm calling those geneticists, I'll make them find a cure. It's there, just as I knew it had to be. I saw it in your eyes, even if for only a moment. Whatever happened between you and Alec...'love conquers all.' Well, it did my hate._ A look of contentment appears on his face. _I love you, Max, I always will.  
_  
Standing looking through the slightly ajar door, a faint smile on her face, at this strange yet intimate moment between her home girl and her man, Original Cindy turns to leave them with this small peace. She hears Logan say something and then a clatter and Max screams.

--------------------  
  
TBC


	14. Family Bits

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed. Due to my moving house and in fact countries, I may not be able to post for awhile but I will try to do what I can. So please read and enjoy.  
  
--------------  
  
Chapter 14 Family Bits.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, Max's room in the infirmary:**  
  
"Well, these are different, Max," Logan says, looking up from the cot he is sitting on at the vision of beauty standing in front of him, the top half of a cat suit down to her hips. Suddenly standing up, he sways and starts to fall forward his leg catching the cot and knocking it over with a clatter. As he falls, he tries to put out his arms but everything seems to be going dark. He hears a distant scream as everything finally goes black and he is caught by a pair of strong, young arms.  
  
As Logan suddenly stands up, Max steps back startled, then he sways and starts to fall forward his left leg catching the cot and overturning it. Without thinking, Max steps forward, "Logan!" she screams and catches him, realizing that she may have just killed him.  
  
Hearing the scream and the noise in the room, Original Cindy, being the closest, enters and taking in the scene before her, quickly shuts the door in the face of the medic, "One moment, doc, gotta straighten up." She then locks the door, leaving the medic pounding on it, demanding to be let in.  
  
"Quick, boo, give him to me, get dressed and straighten the cot." Reaching out, she starts to take Logan's weight but Max doesn't move...  
  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Logan has stood up on seeing Max and walks over to her.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"We gotta get you out of here. They're coming to get you."  
  
Reaching out he kisses her, and she returns it passionately. After a minute, they draw apart and hold each other  
  
"Who? What's going on? How did you—"  
  
"I'll explain later. Come on."  
  
"No, I have to finish my broadcast."  
  
"Forget it. It's not important."  
  
Suddenly, Logan collapses.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Gasping, Logan looks up at Max, "I don't know. I—"  
  
"Logan, what's happening?"  
  
"You killed him, that's what's happening," Alec says standing there with a gun pointed at them. "Nice job, 452. Mission accomplished.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Mission accomplished...mission accomplished - I let him get too close, he shouldn't have touched me. If I hadn't teased him he wouldn't have...I've killed you Logan...I've killed you...  
_  
"Max, dammit! Move! I can't hold him forever and you've got to get dressed now!" Original Cindy cries as she desperately tries to hold Logan up and break her friend out of her shock.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max lunges at Alec but stops when he raises his gun.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, hey. Hey, just following orders. Okay, now Renfro said if you want him to live, you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in."  
  
"There's a cure?"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
"Max?" a weak voice, asks in confusion.  
  
Waking from her shock, Max sees Logan stirring in Original Cindy's straining arms. Quickly pulling up her under shirt and cat suit, Max straightens the cot and steadies it, as Original Cindy lowers Logan down with relief evident on her face.  
  
"Boo, you really spaced there. I thought I'd lost the both of you...go open the door so our transgenic doc can check Logan...before she breaks it down. I'll watch him," She says kindly as she sees the look of worry and fear on her friend's face.  
  
Max unlocks the door letting Mary, the medic, in. Mary gives her a withering look, which turns to concern when she sees Logan lying on the cot. "What happened?" she asks turning to Max with a look of displeasure tinged by jealousy on her face.  
  
"He just collapsed...It could be the Manticore retrovirus, he needs a blood transfusion from a transgenic and his core temperature needs to be brought under control," Max says with terror evident in her voice.  
  
Looking from Max to Logan, her features grave Mary's steps over to Logan.  
  
"God, I'm so tired, never was a morning person especially after not getting enough sleep. Shouldn't have missed dinner as well," Logan mutters. Feeling a hand on his forehead and one holding his wrist as if checking his pulse he opens his eyes. "Hey, Mary, what're you checking? Why am I lying down?" he asks, confused, as he tries to sit up.  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, Mary holds him down without effort, "You passed out in Max's room...you have been a naughty boy," she says, as only doctors or nurses can say.  
  
"Mary, he needs..." Max pauses on seeing the medic shake her head, her hands still on Logan's forehead and shoulder.  
  
"No, Max, Logan passed out from exhaustion and lack of nutrition. He needs somebody to make sure he takes care of himself," her tone suggesting that if Max can't handle it, she would gladly take on the chore.  
  
"I'm fine," Logan says in indignation at the medic's words. He is both embarrassed at showing weakness and that this woman can so easily hold him down.  
  
As realization that it is not the retrovirus but just Logan just being his obsessive self and forgetting to get enough rest or to eat, relief spreads through Max with a heavy dose of anger at his stupidity - and at her stupidity at no recognizing the signs. Mixed in there as well is jealousy that this woman is touching the man she loves...and worse, can at anytime.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" she asks, looking at Mary, her features under control, not showing any of the emotions boiling below the surface.  
  
"With a few hours rest and some food, sure."  
  
"He'll get it," Max says looking at Mary, then at Logan, a little of her emotions slipping into her voice.  
  
"You stay here, boo. I'll get some food for the both of you and you can rest as well," Original Cindy says turning to head for the door.  
  
"No, OC, I've got it...I'm fine." She stops Original Cindy with a raised hand. With one final look at Logan, she heads for the room door.  
  
"Max, thanks for the gift, I really appreciate the surprise...and I'm sorry about this," Logan says allowing his true feelings for Max to leak into his voice, causing her to pause and turn to look at him.  
  
A small smile lights up her face and sets her eyes a blaze with happiness, as her anger dissipates, "Well you deserve it...but we have to talk about this..."  
  
"When you get back with the food, Max...promise," Logan says a note of pleading mixed with a look of resignation.  
  
Max's smile suddenly widens in relief, "You, are so going to pay, Logan, for scaring me," and walks out the door before Logan can answer.  
  
The smile vanishes from Max's face as she walks out the door. _That was way too close. Two strikes and two misses now. How long before I finally accomplish the mission...no I'll not let that happen. I'm not letting Manticore and Renfro win._ A look of cold resolve lights her eyes, as a fierce smile spreads over her full lips, puzzling and frightening to those in the reception area of the infirmary.  
  
Mary looks at Max's retreating back and then at Original Cindy who is standing looking at her, a look that tells her she better not be anything but professional with Logan. _You better not mess with my home girl or fool with her man, or OC will give you the smack down even if you are a super soldier.  
_  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Infirmary:  
**  
_Well, he liked my surprise_. Then a look of fierce propriety crosses Max's face. _**Mary** better not get too familiar with Logan or there's going to be a need for a medic._ Pursing her lips, a thoughtful look appears in her eyes. _Renfro said I couldn't get rid of this bitch unless I found Sandeman, but there was the antigen, there must be something out there...I hope Logan can figure these new runes because I'm getting real tired of this internal cryptic tattoo message dealio.  
_  
Looking over towards where the Command Center is located then back at the infirmary, indecision evident in her stance. _Better go and get those clothes for OC and Logan, and make sure Mole's not about to lead the troops on an assault...but first some food for Logan and this girl, otherwise I'll be lying next to him._ Max suddenly smiles at the thought. _Well I came back from the dead so maybe that's possible too._ Still smiling, she walks off towards the mess hall.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Infirmary Max's/Logan's room:  
**  
Logan is lying on the cot looking even more uncomfortable with Mary's ministrations and Original Cindy's watchful presence. _Max is right, we have to talk. First she scares me nearly to death and then I go and keel over on her right after touching her. That was close, if I'd come in contact with her...nope don't think of that. When did I last eat, rest? Sure I got an hour or so before Max went after the disks, but with her outside, and the worry...It's hard to think. Forgot to tell Max that Alec's running things for the moment...hell, the disks - we've got to find out what's on them.  
_  
"I'm feeling fine...just tired and hungry. You can go, Mary, I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"Logan, you passed out, That means low blood sugar on top of the exhaustion. Somebody has to watch you," she says, studiously trying to ignore Original Cindy's glare.  
  
"I can watch Logan," Original Cindy states, realizing that her glare is having no effect. "I'm sure you must have some important medical supplies to check," Original Cindy adds a touch sarcastically.  
  
Logan looks over at Original Cindy as Mary turns and opens her mouth to answer. "Honestly Mary, I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to rest until Max gets back with some food. Go on, Original Cindy can watch me."  
  
Reluctantly leaving the room, Mary gives Original Cindy one last withering stare and shuts the door.  
  
"Well, I just hope I don't need a band aid from her;" Original Cindy says with a shrug.  
  
"OC, check she's gone. I've got to get out of here, get those disks from Max and back to the Command Center...we need to know what's on them" Logan says as he starts to get off the cot.  
  
"No, you're not, Logan Cale. I promised Max I'd watch you...besides if I let you outta here and Max comes back with your food and you ain't here, I'll have two fine transgenic females pissed at me, and I got no time for that."  
  
Laughing softly, then pausing in his attempt to sit up as a wave of nausea hits him, "Besides you would give me a smack if I tried anyway right," Logan says ruefully.  
  
"Right. Now, lie down and rest, so when my boo comes back you two can have a nice breakfast and then go out and save the world together."  
  
Logan's last conscious thought, as he drifts off, despite, his efforts to remain awake and the hunger pangs, is of Max's smile as he thanked her for the gift of DVD's. He begins to dream of travelling through time in his machine, his beautiful partner always by his side.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Infirmary, Max's/Logan's Room:  
**  
"Hey, boo, he fell asleep soon after you left," Original Cindy whispers as Max walks through the door carrying a tray stacked with covered plates, coffee, and juice.  
  
"Well, I was hoping to eat with him, but I guess you can have his share and I'll get some more for him later" she says wistfully looking down at the sleeping Logan.  
  
_Wonder what you're dreaming about, she thinks, as she sees the slight smile on his relaxed features  
_  
»»»»  
  
Flashback Metro Medical Logan's Room:  
  
Max is looking at Logan; his face relaxed in sleep, a slight smile on his face. Reaching over, Max lifts the cover off one of the dishes on the food tray. Taking up a fork she tastes the food and grimaces.  
  
Well, a girl who's been on the run and just donated blood can't be choosy...probably save Logan's life again eating this, and besides he'll probably be asleep for awhile. I wonder what he's dreaming about?  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
_I found out...or at least I think I did - it was the dance and that music 'Valse Triste.' I still dream it sometimes. Wish all my dreams were like that. Why didn't we admit what had happened...avoiding our moments of weakness I guess.  
_  
"It's okay, Max, you stay here. I'll pick up something—"  
  
"Can't, got to make sure Mole's not planning to invade Seattle."  
  
"It's covered, boo. Logan asked Alec to handle Mole until you were on you're feet."  
  
"You know this how? "  
  
"Gem. That's how I heard what had happened to you."  
  
"Still, got to go and take charge—"  
  
"No, you don't, Alec can handle it. Do you want Maaryy feeding Logan?" Original Cindy asks with a sly smirk.  
  
Looking at Logan, they see that he has opened his eyes and is looking from Max to the food tray in her hands.  
  
With a smile, Logan points to the tray in Max's hand, "Well, am I going to get some of that or do I have to do my fainting routine again,"  
  
"Well, I brought it for you, so since you're awake why not," Max says, a smile lighting up her face. "Got to warn you though it's not much better than hospital food," she adds, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Grimacing Logan looks at the tray. "At the moment I'm not in a position to be choosy. Besides, the company will make up for the taste," he adds, looking up into Max's face, his gaze unwavering.  
  
Trying to back out of the room as quietly as possible Original Cindy smiles to herself. _Well they ain't got the virus bitch beat but that 'we're not like that' for shore is...and about time.  
_  
Looking at each other, Max and Logan are barely aware that Original Cindy has left the room. "There's no way I'm going to feed you so you better sit up...slowly so that you can do this yourself," Max says looking gravely at Logan.  
  
"Well, I could always get Maaryy to feed me," Logan says teasingly.  
  
"You do that, Logan Cale, and you can kiss my transgenic ass goodbye," Max replies in disgust, a tinge of her jealousy evident in her voice. _Did I just say that,_ "I didn't mean it that way Logan," she adds suddenly embarrassed that she has let him see how she really feels.  
  
Smiling reassuringly. "It's okay, Max, we've still got things we have to sort out...but first, I'm starving, and I would much prefer your transgenic company than anyone else's."  
  
With a thoughtful look, and then a smile. "Okay, that's settled. Lets eat." Max sets the tray on the ground and sits down on the floor, her legs tucked to one side. Looking up at Logan, she sees his evident embarrassment that he has the cot and she is on the floor at his feet. "Hey, don't sweat it. I'm closer to the food down here," she says, reaching for a slightly burnt piece of toast.  
  
"In that case, I'll join you, or else you'll get all the good bits," as he lowers himself to the floor, his legs bent opposite to hers to avoid touching. "Better put these on," picking up a new pair of surgical gloves which are lying on the tray, "Don't want any mishaps," he adds shaking his head at their predicament, and reaches over and takes up one of the plates of food.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max and Logan are sitting on the floor  
  
"Will you look at us?" Logan says  
  
"Pathetic," Max replies  
  
"Hopeless," he adds.  
  
"Lucky we hooked up," Max says.  
  
"Happy anniversary," Logan replies giving Max a kiss on the cheek, they look at each other and begin to kiss. After a minute, Logan pulls away.  
  
"Maybe, uh...maybe we should wait. You know...'till you're yourself again."  
  
Smiling at him, "This isn't Manticore. This is me," she says.  
  
Leaning into each other, they kiss more deeply.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Looking at each other suddenly, the memory of that moment is clear in each other's faces. Hastily they look away and reach for some food on the tray, their hands, brushing, together for a moment.  
  
Looking at Logan's gloved hand as he drops the piece of toast he was about to put in his mouth. "I'm saying it again, we can't keep going on like this Logan. You're my friend and I care for you deeply but until this virus can be beat, what else is there for us? No matter how hard I try, Manticore keeps coming back to haunt me."  
  
Looking up from his hand, Logan looks first at Max then out of the window. "You know, Max, when I was in the chair, I kept wondering why you stayed. I thought it might have been pity. I thought it might've been gratitude for help finding your family. I kept refusing to face the fact that you could like me for who I was...what I'd become. - that it didn't matter to you. Until that night when you admitted why you'd broken our anniversary date...I realized something: nobody's perfect and nobody can be - even genetically enhanced killing machines. I wasn't perfect and never would be. You accepted that, I accepted you. I know what you are Max and nothing will change that."  
  
"I'm sorry, Logan. We nearly beat the odds. Time just ran out on us, I guess."  
  
Turning from looking out the window, he looks into Max's grave brown eyes. "Time hasn't run out, Max. We have all the time in the world. We have beaten the odds – someone just upped the ante...we met, we became friends and maybe we could've been more...but things happen...We will beat this and we will save the day - that's what superheroes and their sidekicks do."  
  
"You know, this food is pretty awful. You'll have to come up with one of your miracle meals when we get out of here," Max says, standing up in one fluid motion. "I better get back to the Command Center, and make sure Alec hasn't turned it into a gambling den to keep Mole in Terminal City, and you...get some rest...we'll deal with what's on the disks after that."  
  
"But I don't need—"  
  
Max interrupts him with a smirk on her face. "Don't want you missing something important."  
  
A look of contrition passes over Logan's face, quickly replaced by a smirk of his own. "Yes, commander, you better get back to your office."  
  
Hesitating, Max looks out of the window. "Oh, before I go...Zack?" she says standing with one hand on her hip the other by her side, as she looks back down at Logan sitting on the floor.  
  
"Right, Zack...now?" Logan asks reluctantly.  
  
"Yes, now, for my peace of mind," she states. Nothing in the look she gives him betrays the turmoil she feels about the moment she and Logan have just shared or about her fear that the nightmare the previous day may come true.  
  
"Uh-huh...peace of mind." Logan repeats, as he slowly stands up and takes the cell phone out of his pocket and begins to dial Buddy's phone number, his gaze fixed on her.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside an all night diner near the Oregon-Washington border:**  
  
A man in a dark suit is standing on the steps, watching a young well-built blond man standing in the parking lot, seemingly in deep thought.  
  
"Sir, we have confirmation. The alarm system at the Seattle Police HQ was hacked into, also a black clad woman was seen getting into a car leaving the area at around the same time."  
  
"452!" the first man says the sneer on his face twisting in disgust.  
  
"There is no evidence of that...sir."  
  
Looking over at the other man the first looks at him closely. "Are you questioning my decisions, Otto."  
  
With a gulp of fear at the expression on his bosses face, "No sir," the other man replies hastily then looks over at the man standing in the parking lot. "So he was the leader of the escape in '09."  
  
"Yes, and he's going to get us 452, and then we'll be closer to our goal."  
  
"Goal sir?"  
  
"Nothing you have to worry about," he answers as he walks down the steps towards the man standing watching the passing vehicles on the road. _And in the process, he'll make that bitch suffer by taking something precious from her, like she took my son.  
_  
-------------------  
  
A/N: In the summary I said this story was going up to the last scene in Freak Nation. However I feel after reaching this far, one more day should be covered and that is the Flag Raising Day. This however was not that day and what comes after that is for another time. So please stick with me a little longer and I hope you continue to enjoy.  
  
TBC I promise. 


	15. Family Chips

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, It's hard work to correct my grammar and keep me on the correct path, this one caused her eyes to nearly pop out, so any mistakes still in here are all mine. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 15 Family Chips.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, the infirmary:  
**  
Max's gaze is fixed on Logan as he dials Buddy's number.  
  
"Hi, Buddy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me Logan. How's Mary?"  
  
"Saw that did you? Max is fine, we got out with help from some friends."  
  
Noticing Max raise her eyebrows at the mention of her name and the fact that Buddy knows it, a look of guilt flashes across Logan's face, "Later, okay," he mouths at her.  
  
"We were wondering if Adam was okay?" he continues into the phone.  
  
Listening, his gaze still fixed on Max, he sees her patience begin to wear thin, as she tries to hear the other side of the conversation over the bad connection and the fact that he's put the sound to it's lowest setting.  
  
"Hmmm, that's not been reported up here yet. With the whole Terminal City thing it's probably not as newsworthy...I agree, Buddy, it should be, especially with the negative things they're saying about transgenics. I'll pass it on to Eyes Only, but I don't think he'll want to expose him...You're right, it might already have lead to that if the wrong people saw it. Lets hope not though. When is he due back...Okay, let me know. Take care, and love to Mary. Thanks we'll be careful, and yes, I'll think about letting Max know."  
  
Ending the call, Logan stands there deep in thought, taping his phone against his cheek, completely ignoring Max.  
  
Finally loosing her patience, Max snaps at him, "Logan, what did he have to say? Where is Zack? Is he okay?" Then cocking her head to one side, "And how does Buddy know my name and what have you got to let me, know?"  
  
"Uh...yeah Zack's fine the last they heard."  
  
"Heard? Where is he?" Max asks, in dismay. Fear starting to rise in her heart.  
  
Still looking distracted. "Oh, he was up near the Washington-Oregon border delivering some horses to a ranch when he pulled some little girl from an over turned car. Seems he lifted it. Got reported down in Oregon," Logan tells her in a distracted tone.  
  
Starting to pace around the room. "Sooo, he's not on the ranch...I assume it's a ranch, and he may have exposed himself to White's agents if somebody sees the report. Add to that, if he's seen anything about the Jam Pony and Terminal City sieges, he could be on his way here, if his memory has started up again," Max says dread coloring every word.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Logan looks at Max passing by. "He's not seen the sieges, he was out working and then was on the road. He might've seen reports there, but when he called Buddy after the rescue, he made no mention of it, only that he'd done something he never knew he was capable of." Pausing, Logan walks towards Max. "So it's unlikely he's on his way here either to rescue you or kill me."  
  
Stopping her pacing Max looks at Logan intently. "Are you sure Logan? How can you be so sure?"  
  
Looking away and then back, "He...he's got a fiancée."  
  
"He has a what? Who is she? Where is she from? And more importantly when were you going to tell me?" Max asks, shock and anger vying for prominence in her voice.  
  
Getting agitated at Max's tone, "He has a fiancée. I don't know who she is. I assume a local girl. I only just found out and I'm not absolutely sure he isn't coming here. Okay," Logan replies stressing every sentence.  
  
Max's shoulders suddenly slump, the anger seeming to drain from her, "I'm sorry Logan...I had a nightmare...Zack came after you, and then you tell me he has a girlfriend...a fiancée..."  
  
A flash of understanding appears in Logan's eyes. "That's why you've been avoiding me since we got here, isn't it?"  
  
Looking over her shoulder at Logan from the window where she had walked to while she confessed about having the dream. _That and other reasons...I still need to protect you_. "Yes," she answers.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Max?"  
  
"Like you were going to tell me that you'd been keeping tabs on Zack?" Max asks accusingly.  
  
About to argue the point, Logan pauses. _It's not the same, but you're right, Max, we keep doing this to each other._ "Who would've thought Zack...would find somebody? But he's not Zack anymore. Still, I hope he finds happiness with whoever she is." _And stays as far away from here as possible._ With a thoughtful look on his face he watches Max, silhouetted by the weak morning light coming through the window. _I want that for us as well, Max_.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Cale Family Cabin:  
  
Zack brushes Max's hair away from her face.  
  
"You're going to miss him aren't you?"  
  
"You think that's stupid?"  
  
"No. A part of me wants the same things. Friends...a place where I belong...someone to care about."  
  
"Thought it was a sentimental lie."  
  
"Even I have my moments of weakness."  
  
»»»»»  
  
I_ hope you've really found your place...somebody to care for – you'll like that, Zack, it's what you do...even if you can't remember - I hope you never remember. I may never see that...but it does give me some hope that the sentimental lie can become a truth for Logan and me._ Sadness and longing are in her eyes as she looks at Logan.  
  
"I better blaze, it looks like rain and I so don't want to be caught out there."  
  
"I'll come with you and start on those disks."  
  
Max stops a look of worry crossing her face "We just had this argument...you need some more sleep, Logan." _Besides we still don't know where Zack is._  
  
Logan laughs softly. "Sleep; I couldn't sleep now that I've got those disks here, and besides, I don't need Mary popping in to scold me about rest and eating properly. One transgenic super soldier doing that is enough," a slightly teasing tone in his voice. _I don't want, or need, anybody else but you.  
_  
"Yeah, well, this particular super soldier is going to make sure you get some of both," she says with a slight smile, despite the tenseness in her voice. Then sobering, "We better make sure we got the right disks just in case White did set a trap with fakes." _I can't keep hiding from Logan. We'll just have to deal with things as they are.  
_  
Nodding in agreement, Logan opens the door for Max, as the smile finally reaches her eyes at his chivalry.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Command Center Two Hours Later**:  
  
_Well, do I tell Max this one or just deal with it and hope she never finds out? Family - you just can't seem to escape them. At least Max wants to be with most of hers...mine, apart from Bennett, I wish I never had to see them again. But here it is._ Logan straightens up from peering at the computer screen through his cracked glasses, then massages his hand over his forehead to the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey you, neck hurting? Or just thinking?"  
  
Startled by Max's voice he jumps slightly. Bringing a quick smile to Max's face. The same thought flashes through both of them at the same time. _Damn this virus, a massage would be nice.  
_  
"Hey, yourself, bit of both. Need my spare glasses."  
  
"So, did you find anything to help with that?"  
  
"I found something...actually two things," Logan says in his most pensive tone.  
  
Looking sharply at Logan, "Soo, the headache, really bad or is there something else?" Max asks.  
  
Sighing deeply, Logan turns to face Max. "You know, we've both been running from something all our lives..."  
  
_So, Logan wants to play this game - it must be something pretty bad...hold it, he just said both...what's he been running from his whole life? No. It can't be...the Cales are involved here - no wonder he's acting this way.  
_  
"Logan, it's your family, right?"  
  
"Damn, when Cale Industries was taken over by the government I never thought it would end up one part of my family helping to hunt the other part...hunting you – I should've known they would never be out of the murder business."  
  
"They're making the scanners that are tracking us?" _He thinks of me as family. You're mine, Logan. Even if you think the others are more important, they aren't.  
_  
"No, just the chips. Specifically the recognition chip for converting the body temperature reading to a picture scan on the screen."  
  
"You've got to make a choice again..."  
  
"No. Max there's only one choice, there has only ever been one choice..."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Looking up at Logan. "The one thing I learned in my years at Manticore is never underestimate what people are capable of doing to each other," Max says, a look of sadness on her face.  
  
Returning her look. "My uncle, for all his privilege, went right for the heart of darkness. You've lived your life trying to get as far away from that as possible."  
  
Max blinks, and shrugs her shoulders "Guess that counts for something," she replies, as Logan smiles slightly.  
  
They sit looking at nothing in particular for a moment  
  
"Gotta blaze. Got to meet the gang for Snuffy's memorial."  
  
Pausing as she heads for the door. "Thing is...it's always there, the darkness...right on my tail."  
  
"I know...but you got moves," Logan replies his gaze on Max.  
  
Smiling, Max leaves Logan looking at the check.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Like you, Max, I've had to fight the darkness. And it's right on my tail. There was never a choice and there is no choice now. You're my family._  
  
"So we got moves or what?" Max asks as if reading Logan's mind.  
  
Looking up at her, he lets his eyes drink in every aspect of her, her hair, the deep brown pools for eyes, the pert nose, the full lips, the lithe body, now clothed in tight jeans, dark sweater, and a black jacket. _If you hadn't left, where would we have gone from there._  
  
Max, aware of his appraising gaze steps back so he can get a better view and smiles saucily. "Like what you see?" she asks as innocently as she can, as the blood races in her veins at his look.  
  
"Yes, I like what I see very much...we've certainly got the moves," he says teasingly.  
  
"Logan, can we concentrate here," Max says suddenly, realizing where this might lead, where it mustn't lead.  
  
Reluctantly taking his eyes from Max and back to the computer screen. "It seems that in their rush to get the scanners in the field, they weren't fully tested for those conditions. Thus the few scanners out there, and why some groups have got in and others not...anyway, they've had a high burnout rate and Cale Industries is having to step up production on the chips and are bringing a new production line up to speed."  
  
"Can we do anything about that?" Max asks, starting to lean forward, then stops herself.  
  
Not noticing, Logan taps a couple of keys, and a new window opens. "There is, funnily enough. Here is the schematic for the chip, must've been included for the techs. With some changes here and here, they'll still be getting readings, but it will show everybody reading normal." As he points to the screen, he notices Max slowly leaning forward when he catches a whiff of the light perfume she has found from somewhere and then she catches herself. _Nice, really, nice_.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
As Logan points out what has to be done on the chip diagram, Max begins leaning forward again. She hears Logan sniff at the perfume she got from Original Cindy as a return gift for the clothes she brought back from Break.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Original Cindy's and Max's quarters in Terminal City:  
  
"Hey, my girls," Original Cindy says looking at the two girls pictured on the T-shirts Max has brought back.  
  
"You know about them?" Max asks in surprise that OC would know of a couple of old pop stars.  
  
"Yeah, they were the bomb in their short time, they put the all the girls team right out there."  
  
"Huh-huh, well glad you like 'em. I betta get back to the Command Center and see what Logan's found...and have him go get some more rest."  
  
"Here, boo, put some of this on before you go...give you something of an edge, no lickity boo...or man can resist this."  
  
"OC, I'm not trying to attract Logan...I want him as far from me as possible...I need to protect him," Max finishes sadly.  
  
"Right...but you know your man, he won't rest till he drops, so you need something to distract his attention...this will do it," And she leans forward and dabs a little on Max's wrist.  
  
Max sniffs it and smiles, and reaches for the small perfume bottle in Original Cindy's hand.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Stopping herself, Max straightens and steps back. "So you hav'ta hack into the Cale Industries system. That's not gonna be easy. You better get some rest before you try that."  
  
Laughing Logan stands up, "No, it won't. It's run by the Government now, and guess what? I just happen to have the passwords to a backdoor that Sebastian gave me." Then stretching, Logan looks at Max, "Nice perfume, get that on one of the forays earlier?"  
  
Looking sideways at Logan; Max smiles, "Nope, OC. We can barely get supplies in to Terminal City and some how she gets perfume."  
  
"We should get her running the supply runs," Logan says, with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't think so, this is Terminal City after all."  
  
"Right...we've got to get her and Sketchy out of here soon."  
  
Max looking at Logan shakes her head and smiles ruefully "But you're staying, right?"  
  
"Not going anywhere...especially with you smelling so nice," he says smirking.  
  
"Ah...shut it, Logan."  
  
"Well, I'll get some sleep, then we tackle making transgenics into people with normal temperatures."  
  
Looking at Logan in surprise at his quick agreement to sleep, "We got time?" she asks looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Well, looking at the rate of burnout recorded on those files, in a couple of days they're going to need replacements. They may have some in stock, but when I'm finished, the ones after that will only be very expensive video cameras. Timing is everything here." Logan smiles wickedly at Max.  
  
With a ferocious grin Max nods. "Kewl."  
  
Smiling at the range of expressions on Max's face, Logan walks towards the stairs leading down from the platform.  
  
"I'll see you later then?" Max asks as she follows him.  
  
"Yeah, sure, we can grab something to eat."  
  
"Sounds like a date," Max says with a straight face.  
  
"Does, doesn't it," Logan replies, his smile widening into a grin.  
  
"Hmm...that's good, I'll see you," Max says waving as she walks past him and heads over to Luke and Dix.  
  
_A date, we've got a date...who'd a thought? We still got issues...we're solving them one by one, still got the runes dealio, not forgetting the National Guard and police, and our old friend White and his cult sickos, and our own personal hell virus, but Logan and I have a date. Come on, Max, it's not that big a deal, it's only in the mess hall. Who are you kidding? After you thought you and Logan were finished forever, you're back flirting with each other...Just got to make sure nothing happens. Still got to straighten him out on Alec, but guess that can wait. He seems to have gotten over it. Surprise gifts and perfume, I thought that was supposed to be the way into a girl's heart, guess it also works on men too._ Shrugging her shoulders and with a smile on her face she watches Logan walk past and out the door of the Command Center. _Pleasant dreams, Logan, it would be nice if we could share them all the time.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Command Center:  
**  
_Did I just confirm a dinner date with Max...and she accepted? There is something in the air of Terminal City and it's making us do some strange things; we're flirting like she never left. Who'd have thought - a date after the past weeks? We still have things to deal with, the runes: the virus, the siege and not forgetting White and the cult. But we're dealing with them, even Alec...He saved my life and I still don't know why. What did he mean he's not interested in Max the way I assume? Well whatever it is, they're not together anymore..._Stifling a yawn, Logan looks up as the first drops of rain start to fall. _Well, I got a surprise gift and that was nice perfume Max was wearing, I'll see if I can scrounge some wine for dinner...will help the mess hall food to go down tonight. Luke said they'd found some left behind when Terminal City was evacuated. Surprise gifts of rare DVDs and perfume may be the way to my heart, but a nice dinner and some wine is certainly the way to hers._ Not able to stifle a second yawn, he shakes his head, _after I have some sleep though,_ and walks off towards his quarters as the rain starts to fall harder. Unseen, Alec follows.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, The Very Last Drop Pub**:  
  
Sketchy is leaning back in a chair, beer in his hand, a goofy look of bemusement on his face, as he listens to a pair of X5s argue over the merits of using different types of knives for fighting.  
  
"The Tai Pan, seven and half inch blade AUS 8A - stainless steel blade, balance to dream of, can slice a hair.  
  
"Nah, I prefer the old Coldsteel 'Black Bear Classic' - good balance and nice single edged blade."  
  
"I prefer the Fairbain-Sykes commando–"  
  
"Hey, that's a real old knife—"  
  
"Yeah; but it's still the best, double edged, can be thrown, good for taking out sentries and fighting, a quick in, twist and out at the base of the brain or into the kidneys and slice no sound, and she rarely ever gets caught up."  
  
As the conversation continues in this vein, Sketchy starts to go green with nausea at the vivid descriptions the young man and woman casually discuss over beers.  
  
He starts to look around the room. Seeing Logan walk in, he hastily gets up, nearly upsetting the table in his rush and weaves his way over to him through the crowded and noisy room. His two previous companions grab their beers and look up as he leaves, then grin at each other. "So, who do you think will win the game tonight, LA or Oakland?" the young man asks.  
  
"I prefer Oakland but LA's had a good season so far," the young woman replies as the two become engrossed in the merits and drawbacks of both teams.  
  
"Hey, Logan."  
  
"Hey, Sketchy, how you doing?"  
  
"Not good man...not good at all. The people in here are whack, really whack," Sketchy says, looking over at his previous drinking buddies, still engrossed in conversation. He gulps, trying to keep his stomach contents down as he remembers the female X5's description of disemboweling a terrorist sentry.  
  
"You okay, Sketchy?" Logan asks in concern. _Are the toxins here starting to affect him or is it this home brewed stuff there calling beer in Terminal City?  
_  
"I'll be fine when I get back out to the ordinary folks...I got nothing against Max or Alec or even Joshua and Gem, but Logan...some of the people I've seen and things I hear in Terminal City, I can see why they're scared on the outside."  
  
"Sketchy...what you've seen are people that just look different...you just said it. As to what you heard, I don't know, but I can guess...These are...were soldiers, assassins, trained from birth to do their job without question and as coldly as a machine." Looking around the room, Logan smiles grimly. _Until Max set them free._ "Do you think in eight months they're going to suddenly have normal conversations?"  
  
Sketchy peers drunkenly around the crowded the room. The crowd consists of various types of transgenics, talking, drinking, listening to the music. Slowly he nods. "Its almost like Crash. All we ever did was bitch about work, describe our runs, show off our bike skills and get drunk. Hey, thanks, Logan, you've just given me an idea for my next article, 'Transgenic Soldiers and Bike Messengers One and the Same.'" he says, a silly grin on his face.  
  
Trying to hide a grimace, Logan nods, as he takes a bottle of wine from the bartender.  
  
"That's my last bottle, ya know."  
  
"How did you get this?" Logan asks looking in surprise at the label.  
  
"Found an old shelf with some of it in a back room."  
  
"Hmm...pity. This is really good stuff and that year was particularly good."  
  
As he turns around he meets Sketchy's owlish gaze. "With the whack stuff going down, I'm glad Max has somebody else covering her back...you and her...interrupting himself with a slight burp...still have something special going on?" he asks, grinning.  
  
Surprised at Sketchy's question, Logan steps back, nearly bouncing into a transgenic whose features resemble a wolf. "Hey watch it, you," he growls, eyes behind a slightly jutting jaw red-rimmed the cornea a yellow color.  
  
"Hey, no problem, Greg, this is Max's friend, Logan," Sketchy adds hastily.  
  
Taking a sniff the wolfman nods, "I remember you now. Thanks for saving Max and the others at Jam Pony." He waves to the barman for another beer, which he hands to Logan. "You know Max long?" he asks, curiosity plain, even on his strange face.  
  
Feeling awkward at the questions and open stare of Sketchy and Greg, Logan looks towards the door. _Looking for Max to get you out of this one? Why is it Max always seems to have friends who are so direct? Just like her when she wants to know something but a complete different story when the roles are reversed...a lot like you Cale. Maybe that's why we hooked up_. Seeing no rescue or quick escape in sight, Logan reverts to the old evasive defense, "We've been working together for two years now."  
  
"Yeah, I guessed that, but are you two an item or what? 'Cause she still has the hots for you," Sketchy blurts out leaning towards Logan, his beer breath hitting Logan like a hammer, a leer on his face.  
  
Leaning away, Logan stares at Sketchy. "How do you figure that Sketchy?" he finally manages to ask. _I very much doubt if Max told you this._  
  
"Hey; I may screw up a lot and can't remember where I'm at half the time, but I hear things and I see things...why do you think I want to be a reporter besides Eyes Only being my hero of course?" he says, nodding as if listening to some hidden voice.  
  
"Right...seeing and hearing things," Logan says noticing Sketchy's action.  
  
"So, you have something or not? Because there are a lot of X5s in here who wouldn't mind getting to know her."  
  
Tensing, Logan inadvertently blurts out, "Alec!"  
  
His drunken owlish look turning puzzled, Sketchy stares at Logan, while Greg's curious look sharpens. "Alec? No way, dude. He's too interested in hooking up or unhooking or just getting hooked...not sure which, with somebody else. Max would kick his ass if he even thought about that," Sketchy laughs at his own joke, while Greg nods his head with a wolfish grin at the thought of seeing that fight.  
  
At that point, a tall brunette X5 walks past, drawing Sketchy's attention. His gaze follows her as she walks across the room. Turning back to Logan. "Now there is somebody...Where did he go, Greg?" he asks the wolfman, who points towards the door, and shrugs.  
  
Shaking his head, "He's as bad as Max. Maybe they do have something going on, Mr. and Miss Mysterious." And chuckling at his new joke he turns and orders another beer.  
  
-------------------------  
  
TBC 


	16. Dinner Can Wait

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, It's hard work to correct my grammar and keep me on the correct path. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed. We are nearing the end now.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 16 Dinner Can Wait  
  
----------------------  
  
**Terminal City - Original Cindy's and Max's quarters:  
**  
"You and Logan are having what? Sounds like a date to me."  
  
"It's not a date...we've been here before, haven't we?" Max says, with a smile. "But this is still not a date. Were only eating in the mess hall."  
  
Nodding, Original Cindy reaches for a small manicure set. "Well, if that's what you have to tell yourself boo. Still let me do your nails and this dead straight hair thing - lets sort that out."  
  
"Do the nails if you must, but the hair stays the way it is. I don't want to be attracting too much attention," Max says, a slightly sour look on her face. _Not only will Logan notice, but every other person in there if I go in with my hair done in one of OC's creations...still it would be nice._  
  
"You sure, boo? Because men notice these sorts of things, ya know."  
  
Lost in her thoughts, "Yeah, he does," Max answers, not realizing that her face is now wreathed in delight at the thought of Logan's response to the perfume.  
  
Seeing the look on Max's face, Original Cindy smiles to herself. _Not a date, and not wanting to be noticed, he smelt the perfume and mentioned it. Girl, you still got it bad for Logan. I just hope there's a cure out there, otherwise you two are going to explode._ Reaching for one of Max's hands, Original Cindy starts to file the nails and apply polish.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A street near the Mess Hall:  
**  
_Max has the hots for me? Sketchy was drunk, he wouldn't know anything about that, he was just fishing, although it was in her eyes if only for an instant in the infirmary. But what he said about Alec trying to hook up with somebody else? Did I see it wrong that day? Did Max lie to me, but why?  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback, Logan's Apartment Kitchen:  
  
Laughing at Logan's story about the Mayor. "Where'd you hear this touching story?" Max asks.  
  
"I have my sources. Stir that for me, will you?" Indicating to a pot of sauce on the stove  
  
"All right," she answers, walking over to the stove. "So this is what the Eyes Only Informant Net has been reduced to, huh? Trading information about crooked politicians' sex lives?"  
  
"Well, you know, you can only fight corruption and injustice so many hours in the day. Every once in a while you gotta kick back."  
  
Stirring the sauce, Max uses the spoon to taste it, "Mmm. This is great," and puts the spoon back into it.  
  
"Thanks. It's a family—"  
  
Turning around Logan sees what she has done. She notices his look and turns to look at the sauce.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that."  
  
"You know, it's okay, because if you just turn up the flame, heat kills pretty much anything," Logan says trying to reassure Max  
  
Angrily dumping the sauce in the sink, "Salmonella, maybe, but not a Frankenstein virus targeted specifically to your DNA." Turning, Max looks at Logan. "You know, it's bad enough they made it so we can't touch. Now we can't even have dinner."  
  
"You can still have some."  
  
"I'm gonna go."  
  
"Wait. We have bread; we have salad. I'm sure I can rustle something else up. Please," Logan says, trying to stop her.  
  
"I can't do this. It's too hard," Max says, then walks out of the kitchen.  
  
"Max!" Logan cries out, then chops the knife into the counter in frustration.  
  
In the other room, Max is heading for the door but turns around. "My jacket." Going to pick up her jacket from the computer desk she sees Logan standing on the other side of the frosted, touching it. She touches the Perspex where his hand is, then turns and leaves. Logan sighs.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_It's this damn virus; she lied to me because of the damn virus. There was never anything between her and Alec. He knows she lied...he's tried to tell me but I've been so blind - I wouldn't listen and I couldn't see it. Dammit, Max, you didn't have to lie to me. We would've managed._ Looking at the bottle of wine in his hand, Logan shakes his head.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
The table is set with candles and there is a bottle of pre-Pulse white wine from the Mosel sitting in a cooler. The delicious smell of cooking wafts through the apartment.  
  
Max walks in and goes straight over to the couch. She sits down on the backrest, her hands clasped, a look of desperation and fear written on her face as she bites her lower lip.  
  
"Hey you, thought we'd have a chicken in celebration...skip the sauces for awhile," Logan says trying to make light of the previous night's painful incident and near ending of their relationship. Hearing no answer he walks into the living room and sees Max's posture and the look on her face. A look of apprehension crosses his face. "What happened, Max?"  
  
"I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, No matter what I do, Manticore finds a way to get back at me," Max says, still not looking at Logan.  
  
"What happened, Max?" he repeats, stepping towards Max.  
  
Jumping off the couch, Max starts to pace the room, keeping her distance from Logan. "I had to save...I couldn't let the bomb blow his fool head off, could I? Even though he tried to kill Joshua and me."  
  
"Max, stop! Who tried to kill you and Joshua and why did they have a bomb in their head, and who did you save?" Logan asks, holding up his hands as if about to grab Max and stop her.  
  
Seeing his gesture, Max stops her pacing and walks back to the couch, sitting back in her previous position. "White put a mini explosive in Alec's neck and had him hunting transgenics. He had to take their barcodes to prove he'd done it. He wanted to take Joshua's but he doesn't have one..." Seeing Logan's questioning look, she shrugs. "Something to do with him being first. Anyway, he attacked me but he couldn't do it. I don't know why." Taking a deep breath and letting it out Max finally looks Logan fully in the face. "I took him to the Manticore tech. He took out the explosive for the rest of the money and split town."  
  
Logan stands there looking at Max, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Logan, say something, anything."  
  
Sighing, Logan continues to stare at Max. "So, we don't have the cure, you want, that I want too, you know..." almost throwing back at her the words she had spoken to him.  
  
"Logan...I had to I couldn't let him die...not like that. Don't think I'm ever getting over his costing us our last chance. I'll never forgive him, Logan, never." The passion in Max's last statement causes Logan to nod grimly.  
  
"I better blaze." I've gotta work tomorrow. I'm sorry, Logan." Pausing as she passes Logan, who hasn't moved, "Joshua said that since Sandeman made us he could cure this virus. Funny thing is Renfro said something similar maybe there is hope."  
  
As she continues to walk towards the door, Logan turns. "Max, we still have a dinner to eat and a lovely pre-Pulse wine, so stay...please."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_How could I have forgotten that tone and the look in your eyes? A small part of me felt sorry for Alec. And then I let one night take away our hope in finding a cure. It's out there and we're going to find it. Tonight, we're going to plan how we're going to do that. You're going to admit the lie, Max. I'm certain now you lied about Alec. I should be angry - I'm angry, but angry at the situation that made you have to lie._ Logan smiles grimly to himself and starts to walk towards the Mess hall.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A street in Terminal City:  
**  
_OC did a nice job on my nails. She nearly got me to have the hair done too, but that can wait. At least I got it washed._ Smiling to herself, Max continues to walk, passing a few other X5s and other transgenics. She doesn't notice the glances from the men. _Logan called to say he hoped to get a surprise for our meal. I wonder what he found. What could he find in here? I've no idea, but he seemed pretty sure he'd get whatever it was.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max is sitting on the arm of the couch staring at the water running down the window from the falling rain.  
  
Logan joins her. "You're not going to make me eat dinner all by myself, are you?"  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing, Logan...by letting him take her back there?"  
  
"You took her out of a bad situation, and you let her choose for herself."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"How'd you leave it with Zack?"  
  
With a sad half smile, "He grunted something that sounded like goodbye and then disappeared into the night," Max replies  
  
"Well, you should cut him some slack. He probably had a rotten childhood."  
  
"Worst part is he swung with Lydecker's ride. Tinted windows, class two armor...I could have fenced it for a fortune," she says, looking at Logan with a smile, then looking away. "He probably drove it off a bridge into the water somewhere so it couldn't be dusted for prints. He obsesses."  
  
Max looks back at Logan quickly as he tells her, "You need to be more careful yourself, you know...'cause now Lydecker knows what you look like."  
  
As they continue to look at each other Logan, smiles slightly. "So, are you hungry? I managed to get that surprise for dessert."  
  
Smiling back, Max stands up. "So what is it?"  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Max walks into the dinning room, "So lets eat so I can taste the surprise," she says with a saucy grin on her face.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Where you found fresh strawberries I'll never know, but they were fantastic._ A small smile tugs at the corners of Max's full lips as she continues to walk but gradually the smile vanishes to be replaced by a sadly thoughtful look in her dark brown eyes. _Most of our dinners have had some surprise, mostly good but some have ended really badly. It's the dinners that we've cancelled that have been the bitch. I've wondered why you got the idea that Alec and I were...the night at Crash you walked up and saw us arguing and grabbed my arm. Was that also why you came to my place and ended up seeing Alec leaving? The damn heat, if I hadn't cancelled that night...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Max's and Original Cindy's Crib:  
  
Max is pacing the apartment while Original Cindy is sitting on the couch watching her in concern.  
  
"You gonna call him and cancel?"  
  
"If I cancel, I'll have to explain why, and I'm not sure he can deal with that now, after my messing up the virus cure."  
  
"Just tell him, he'll understand. You told him what happens and now with this bitch virus - he'll just have to deal with it."  
  
"Thing is, OC, how do I deal with it? Logan and me, we've had our ups and downs. He walked away after we missed our chance recently..."  
  
Original Cindy snorts in disgust at Logan's treatment of Max over the weeks after the temporary cure, and even though he rescued her from White at the hospital, it still didn't make up for dissing her home girl, because he walked away again when she needed him.  
  
Holding up her hand at Original Cindy's reaction, Max continues, "But we've started to come to an understanding. Tonight was supposed to be the night we start planning on how to really deal with this virus and not forgetting White. Rescuing Ray proved we can still work together." Pausing for a moment in her pacing, Max stares out of the window as if remembering something. Turning, she begins to pace again. "After what Mia told us, we really want to find a permanent cure...this would have to be the night I go into heat...you've got to help me, OC, I don't want anything to happen," Max says, pleading with her friend even as she continues to pace, the fire of her condition burning in her.  
  
The sudden ringing of the phone startles them both. Max is the first to recover and grabs the phone.  
  
"Hello," she answers, her voice sultry.  
  
"Hey you," she hears Logan say.  
  
"Hey," she purrs, a heavy sexual undercurrent in that one word.  
  
"I've managed to get a chicken, and I found a recipe for a really great stuffing, along with a bottle of pre–Pulse wine. That should get us in the right frame of mind to figure out how we are going to deal with White, and more importantly finding a cure."  
  
"Logan..." Max says, shaking herself as she looks over at Original Cindy, who has gotten up and walked towards her.  
  
"We're still on, right?"  
  
"Logan, I've gone into heat...I can't come over it'll be too dangerous—"  
  
"Max, I can handle it—"  
  
"No, you can't, Logan, if I come over...I can't, okay!" Max shouts and slams the phone down. She walks over and sits down. Original Cindy sits back down and puts an arm around her friend as she begins to cry, her whole body shaking with the sobs and the suppressed tension.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_What could I've done? I needed to protect you. You never asked what happened - I never thought you'd even think I'd gone with Alec. OC made sure I stayed put that night...she never told me where she hid the spark plugs for my baby. She went through hell that night. I owe her big time for that. I guess Alec saving your life earlier made you change your mind about hating him. I'm glad, I owe him as well, so I guess it's time I 'fess up to my lie. I just hope you don't walk away, Logan, because I really need you. We need to find a cure - before I have to lie again...no, I'll never do that to you, it hurts too much.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City Mess Hall:  
**  
Walking in, Logan looks around for Max. Not seeing her, he is about to step outside again to wait for her when he notices Mole talking to a mixed group of transgenics, _Wish I had an X5's hearing now. I wonder what he is planning?  
_  
Sensing Logan's stare, Mole looks over at him and stares back a challenge to come over or run.  
  
_If I walk out this door now, he'll think I'm running._ Turning, Logan heads for the food queue, the bottle of wine held protectively in his hand in a grip that would have shattered a glass.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Mess Hall:  
**  
Max reaches the entrance and turns away from the door and back again, then hesitates, her hand half way to the handle.  
  
_Why is meeting Logan for dinner, even if it's only in the mess hall, making me so nervous? Shouldn't be - genetically engineered killing machines don't get nervous...we aren't supposed to fall in love either, if that's what this is. Not that I've ever been...in love. Hmmm, that sounds nice. Yeah, and you can still kill him. Turn around and walk away, Max, this is not going to end well._ Turning from the door, Max then turns back. _You've got to do this. There's no getting out of it, not if we're going to try and figure out how to find a cure...anyway, dinner sounds good. I'm hungry._ Opening the door, Max walks in. _I wonder how my baby is doing. I miss having her around. I really need to feel some speed at the moment. Another thing to add to the to do list – get bike for stress relief.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Inside Mess Hall:  
**  
Looking around the room, Max sees Alec standing off to one side watching the door and Logan, and in a corner Mole, with a mixed group of transgenics in deep conversation. _Planning on how you can use my earlier collapse to your advantage Mole? Well, keep planning because the bitch is back on her feet and you're not getting what you want when I'm around._ Nodding to Alec, who returns it, Max walks towards Logan who is standing in the food queue, a tray in one hand a bottle of wine clutched tightly in the other. _You found wine in this place? You amaze me, Logan,_ _you really do._ Standing in front of Logan is a beautiful blonde X5. _What the hell is going on here?_ Jealousy and anger well up in Max as she sees the blonde, with a sensual turn, begin to talk to Logan.  
  
With his back to he door, a puzzled frown on his brow, Logan is unaware that Max has walked in. Despite his trying to watch for her entrance, this woman in front of him has somehow distracted him. _She's pretty, but nothing on Max, but where is Max?  
_  
"So you're the ordinary that rescued Mole and the others at Jam Pony. That's very impressive. I like a man who's strong, brave and smart...you're rather handsome too. My name's Selina."  
  
"Well, it wasn't me alone, Max was—"  
  
Looking at Logan. "You mean 452? I heard she was the one that cocked things up in the first place and got Mole and Joshua trapped and CeCe killed. Heard you were the one who saved her." Selina slowly runs her tongue over her lips, then lasciviously runs her eyes over his tall body.  
  
Logan seems oblivious to what is happening around him but all the male X5s are suddenly looking in their direction, and some of the females as well. _No, it was Max who got us out, Where's Max? Has she bailed? Maybe Selina would like some wine...what's up with me?_  
  
Max heads for Logan and stops beside him and Selina. "Logan, you don't have to wait in line, you're part of the command center, you can go to the front." Her voice barely conceals her emotions. _Logan what's up with you? What's wrong with me?  
_  
"Uh...Max, what did you say?"  
  
Looking at Logan and rolling her eyes, "I said, you don't have to wait in line." Her voice now holds a note of exasperation as she tries to suppress her jealousy.  
  
"It's okay; I have nothing pressing. Oh this is Selina, Selina, Max."  
  
As the two women glare at each other, a subtle change takes place in their stances. Around them the tension in the mess hall goes up another notch. Realization hits Max at what's happening.  
  
"Yes, I've heard about you, 452," Selina says, contempt coloring every word.  
  
"It's Max, and if you don't mind, I have to speak with Logan privately."  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"Well, tough, you can just go find somebody else to scratch your itch with...this one's mine." _Jeez, did I just say that? Logan doesn't realize this bitch is in heat...he's never experienced it. God, Logan, This is what it does to us - it makes us into animals. Come with me now, before something happens.  
_  
As Selina tenses to spring at Max, Alec steps between them, facing Selina.  
  
"Hey, Sel. remember me?"  
  
Instantly she refocuses her attention onto Alec. "Yeah I remember you, 494, I remember you very well. How you been?"  
  
"Not bad. See you're keeping well." Behind his back, he signals to Max to get Logan and go.  
  
"Well, a girl tries even in these times. You want some company?"  
  
"Sure, Sel. Just name the time and place."  
  
Max meanwhile has grabbed Logan by the sleeve with her gloved hand and pulled him out of the queue, putting a finger up to her lips to silence him, and out the door.  
  
"How about now?" Selina asks, her tone even more sensual.  
  
Looking around with a slight grin. "This is a little public for me, lets go to my place;" Alec answers, taking Selina by the arm and leading her in the opposite direction.  
  
The tension in the mess hall drops and the volume level rises as the transgenics start talking at the same time about what just happened.  
  
Mole standing off to one side shakes his head in disgust, while a thoughtful look comes over his face. Spitting out the stub of his cigar, he pulls out a fresh one and lights it.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside the Mess Hall:  
**  
Max is leaning against the wall, holding her sides and looking at the floor.  
  
"Are you okay, Max, is it the runes?" concern evident in Logan's question.  
  
Max shakes her head without answering.  
  
"If it's not the runes, is it what just happened in there...in fact, what did just happen in there?"  
  
Slowly Max raises her face to him, her eyes full of pain and shock, making them look like dead pools of brown. Her whole face has a look of devastation. Logan starts to step towards her. She stops him with a shake of her head.  
  
"Logan...she...she was in heat...that's what it does to us...does to me...we can't control ourselves...we become animals," Max says, her voice an emotionless whisper.  
  
Logan stands looking at Max, saying nothing, his face blank.  
  
"Say something, Logan." A note of pleading creeping into her voice, Max continues to look up at him.  
  
"What can I say Max? I know what you are, where you came from...but you've never let me see this side of you. I had no knowledge of what was going on—"  
  
"How could I let you see this...this thing I become because I was cooked up in a lab?"  
  
Shaking his head, "Because of what you become? Max, this is a part of you...if you and Alec hadn't shown up, I might've done something I'd have regretted, all because you are afraid of what you are," Logan says, regret at the fact that Max had not trusted him with this, mixed with anger at himself for doing something he had not wanted to. _Why couldn't you trust me with this, Max...Why couldn't I have waited outside for you?  
_  
Max misses the regret, only hearing the anger in his voice, "So now it's my fault she was coming onto you, and you were responding," Max replies angrily, fury in her stance as she straightens from leaning against the wall.  
  
"In a way, Max, you never let me have the chance—"  
  
Max interrupts sarcastically with an undercurrent of sorrow. "Chance to what? Hump me when I'd no control...well, I'm sorry to have disappointed you. Maybe if you catch up with Alec and Selina, you can get a piece of the action." With that, she walks past Logan before he can answer.  
  
"Max—" _That's not what I was going to say or thinking. If you'd come to me the night of our anniversary, it would've been something we both wanted...the chance to be with someone who really loves you. I would've known what was happening now. Dammit, Max, I'd never have treated you like you think I would have. Others have learnt that you are the only one that matters to me. Shaking his head sadly._ Logan walks away down the street the bottle of wine still held in his hand, any thoughts of dinner forgotten.  
  
--------------------  
  
TBC 


	17. Confessions

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I still only own my dive gear, which is pretty old, the computer belongs to somebody else, and I'll never earn any money from writing this.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. You have kept me on the correct path. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed it is very much appreciated. We are nearing the end now, I think. I have changed this story to a PG because of the images in the first part of this chapter. If you think it should be higher let me know.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 17 Confessions  
  
----------------------  
  
**Atrium, Terminal City, Late Evening:  
**  
Max is sitting on one of the few remaining benches in the Atrium. The tears that had run down her cheeks are now dry, but the sorrow in her dark eyes is still evident as she stares at the heavy clouds obscuring the night sky.  
  
_I've just accused Logan of the very thing every other guy has done, but would he have been like the others? He's so in control. Maybe he's right - I'm afraid of what I am...what I become when this bitch comes on...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback San Francisco 2014:  
  
Max is lying on the floor of an abandoned house, curled in a ball, her only covering a worn blanket. Tears are streaming down her face and she shakes with silent sobs.  
  
"Hey, that was great, not every day I get them fresh. Must do this again some time." The young man, not much more than a boy but hardened by life on the streets in the new post-Pulse America turns and leaves.  
  
Max slowly stands and wipes away the tears, a look of grim resolve on her face. Never will any man walk away from me if this happens again. This is some whack thing Manticore has given me and I won't let anybody control me when it happens.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_I've been in control - as much as this bitch lets me...I've never let anybody walk away again._  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback a dingy motel near Portland:  
  
"Hey, kid, if you ever need a ride again give me a call," the young biker, sleepily calls out from the bed to Max, as she walks out the door.  
  
Suddenly, he's fully awake as he hears the roar of a motorbike racing out of the parking lot. Racing to the door he sees his brand new Kawasaki Ninja 650 disappearing north along the pitted highway, a slim figure with dark wavy hair blowing in the morning breeze astride it.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_My baby, the extension of my soul, my shame, my escape and my freedom. How could I let Logan see that? Experience that...seeing me become an animal with no shame. I was afraid he would reject me - well, it's too late now. Thing is, what am I going to do when this thing comes over me again. It's going to happen soon and now I can't even go near Logan. Even if I could, after seeing what it does he won't want me near him.  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Jam Pony:  
  
"I'm not gonna just hit it with some guy. That's how I hooked up with Leo and Darren and Eric, almost. Total disasters that never would've happened if I wasn't a teenage Frankenstein created by people at Manticore," Max says with a worried and frustrated look and tone as she and Original Cindy walk through Jam Pony towards the entrance  
  
"Fine, so you don't wanna be 'bout it with just anybody. What about Logan?" Original Cindy asks as Max whirls around to look at her, she continues "Somebody you're into."  
  
"That's not what I want to happen with us. We're not even like that."  
  
"Whatever you say," Original Cindy replies in disbelief.  
  
"Can we stop talking about scratching? I wanna beat this bitch. You got my back?" Max asks even as she thinks of Logan.  
  
Original Cindy rolls her eyes. "Who's your girl?  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_No, Logan wouldn't have been like the others. Guess now this solves the problem of me k'....  
_  
"Hey boo, heard what just happened in the mess hall...you okay, where's Logan at?" Original Cindy looks closely at Max noticing the dried tears as she looks around for Logan. Looking up at her friend, "How'd you hear, Gem, I suppose?" Max asks with annoyance at the other X5's telling of her troubles to OC.  
  
"No. Original Cindy has other sources."  
  
"You've only been here two days and you got sources?"  
  
"Hey, OC's a good listener even if she don't have genetically enhanced hearing. So give. What's wrong with you and where is hot boy? Don't tell me he's just experienced the heat bitch for the first time and has pushed you away after all he said back when?" Original Cindy's tone gets angrier at each question.  
  
Taking a deep breath. "No. The other way 'round, told him to get lost...I wouldn't blame him, though, he was angry that I hadn't let him see this side of me...I was afraid I'd lose him then, and now I have. I can't be with him, and even if I could, all he'd see is this...this animal." As Max looks away, the tears begin to flow again.  
  
Sitting down by her friend, Original Cindy reaches out and takes her hand "Max, you're wrong. I've never seen anybody look at another the way your boy looks at you...and the worrying he does about you."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. But Logan doesn't need me anymore. He can walk, thanks to Phil and now Joshua. He can have the pick of any woman he wants...I've seen other X5s and even a few X6s watching him and they don't have the excuse of being in heat and they certainly don't have a virus that can kill him."  
  
"You think hot boy could even be interested in any other genetically engineered females but one? That man loves you...even if he tries to hide it. You for sure love him, despite all the, 'we're not like that's.' It was pretty damn obvious to everybody else, girl."  
  
"We had issues, OC, you know that."  
  
"Yeah, one being this bitch heat, but you told him about it, and he forgave you—"  
  
"I'm not so sure now, OC. That's why it was so easy for him to accept my lie about Alec...why it hurt him so much...why I hurt him so much."  
  
"But he's forgiven you about that too—"  
  
Noticing Max is shaking her head and is looking down at the ground, Original Cindy's tone sharpens. "What, you didn't tell Logan about you and Alec? I thought back at Jam Pony...you know?" she finishes softly remembering CeCe.  
  
Finally looking at her friend. "I told him Alec and I had broken up...I was afraid, OC. I'm supposed to be this genetically engineered killing machine with no feelings, yet I was...I am afraid of losing him—"  
  
"Its called love," OC says interrupting.  
  
"I do love him, but he'll have to leave here and get back to his other life sometime...he certainly doesn't need some freak cooked up in a lab, with some kind of holy destiny to fulfill, that can kill him with a touch," Max slowly answers.  
  
Letting go of Max's hand, Original Cindy stands up with her hands on her hips. "Sugah, you're so wrong. Logan needs you even more than ever. Do you think he'll be safe out there now with the po-pos hunting him, and don't forget White. He's seen Logan with you too many times not to make some connection. He'll be hunting him, either to get at you, or he may have guessed that he's the man behind the red, white and blue mask."  
  
Looking up at OC with a new fear in her eyes, Max stands up, "He needs—"  
  
"Foh' sure he needs you – although, he needs a smack now and then to remind him...and you certainly need him. So you two better sort things out. I told you Original Cindy would put the word down on you again if you didn't," OC grins at Max.  
  
Slowly grinning back, Max hugs Original Cindy and then steps back. "So with your sources can you tell me where he is...I think I owe him an apology."  
  
"If I was to make a guess? Where does he go to find you nowadays?"  
  
"Thanks, OC, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't covering my back."  
  
"Yes you do. You'd be talking to hot boy. Now go find him and straighten things out...I'm done listening to you today. There're some fine lickity transgenic chicks around here who need what Original Cindy can give."  
  
About to walk off, Original Cindy stops and looks at Max, all humor gone form her demeanor. "Boo, when this bitch comes on again, I've got your back, okay."  
  
Touching fists. "Aiight," Max and OC say in unison.  
  
Max stands there a moment as Original Cindy walks off with a wave.  
  
_You and Logan both – my friends and my family. How could I have ever thought about leaving you two behind?  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Command Center:  
**  
Logan is sitting in front of a computer idly pecking at the keys.  
  
_So, that was heat. Again Alec had to step in to save me from it...or maybe that night never happened between them. Max, this is hard - what's going to happen when you go into heat again? I love you and I certainly don't think you are an animal. "Hmm." How did they control it at Manticore? How did Tinga and Sam control it? Max, and I've got to figure this out. Another damn thing to keep us apart. Is the universe trying to tell me something? No, if that was so we would never have met...  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Wedding Reception of Bennett and Marianne:  
  
Max enters the room and stands across from Logan, holding his speech.  
  
"When Bennett first told me that, uh...that he'd fallen in love with...oh...a beautiful, wonderful woman. Uh..."  
  
Max mouths "Marianne," to Logan  
  
"Marianne..."  
  
Max mouths again "I told him that..."  
  
"I told him that..."  
  
Max continuing to mouth "He was lucky..."  
  
"He was lucky...to have found someone to share his life with."  
  
Max mouthing "They crossed paths by fate..."  
  
"They crossed paths by fate..."  
  
Together, Max mouthing and Logan saying "...but became partners by choice,"  
  
Logan continues on his own, "And together, they are embarking on the greatest adventure two people can share."  
  
As everybody applauds, Max and Logan smile at each other.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Yes, we're on an adventure, and they're never easy. We are partners, Max, and we'll beat this too, but we need some help here.  
_  
Still idly looking at the screen on which he has displayed the new runes he'd copied off of Max's stomach and scanned, he starts to see a pattern forming.  
  
"Logan, we have to talk," Max says softly, standing behind him.  
  
"Hmm...can it wait Max? I'm working on something here," he answers distractedly.  
  
Her tone sharpening, Max repeats her statement, "We have to talk now...whatever you're doing can wait...this won't take long," she ends with a note of sadness. _Either you're going to walk away from me, or you'll stay and we'll beat this virus and the rest of the whack stuff that's being thrown at us. I want us to be partners in this adventure were on.  
_  
Looking around at the sadness he hears in her voice, "Okay...where?"  
  
"The roof, lets go." Turning away abruptly, she heads for the door.  
  
Logan follows with a final look at the computer screen. _There is something there, I hope this doesn't take long so I can figure this out.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A Rooftop Terminal City:  
**  
Max is standing, but she is anything but still there is a nervousness to her stance, as she looks over the roof towards the police and National Guard troops, outside the fence surrounding Terminal City.  
  
"Max, what's so important that we have to come out here? I thought we...you'd said what you had to back at the mess hall." Max winces at Logan's tone and words. "I've something important I have to do—"  
  
Sweeping her arm towards the outer fence and the barriers beyond that. "Yeah, I noticed, and I haven't forgotten that they're waiting to take us **animals** out of here to either be lab experiments, lock us up or just plain kill us...but this is important."  
  
This time it's Logan's turn to wince, as he steps up to stand beside Max. "I've never thought of you as an animal Max...none of you," he says, the hurt Max caused him with her accusation evident in his voice."  
  
Looking up, Max sees the Space Needle towering in the distance. "I used to go up there to think on things. It was like I could forget what I really was - up there above everything, I would feel like a regular girl sometimes...you know what I mean."  
  
Following her gaze Logan says quietly, "Yeah, I know...Max—"  
  
"Wait, Logan...I know I told you that Alec and I were over...thing is, we were never together. Not at Manticore, not with the heat and not that night I infected you...I lied Logan, I'm sorry." Max's whole stance was that of someone waiting for rejection, yet determined to show that it really does not matter.  
  
Logan's face is totally void of any expression as he looks at Max. "You lied...about you and Alec...did he know? Of course he knew...why, Max? Was this some cruel joke you and he cooked up?" Logan asks, in disgust.  
  
"Joke? I did it to protect you...It's no joke that I can kill you...that night it was too much...I don't want you dead, Logan," Max replies in indignation.  
  
"Protect me? Did I ever ask for that? You lied to protect yourself—"  
  
"How can you say that? I could kill you with the slightest touch," Max interrupts, angrily staring at Logan.  
  
"Yeah, and at the moment there are a bunch of cops outside, not to mention White and company who would gladly do the same," he says dryly.  
  
Sighing, Max looks over the wall at the police cars. "Right, and I'm the one that wants to protect you, The one he wants..."  
  
"Max, when you didn't deny there was something between you and Alec, after what I saw—"  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"Let me finish...It tore my heart out when you walked away that night. It was like hearing I would never walk - no it felt worse. It was like loosing you all over again - a part of me gone forever. Funny thing is, all I could think of was that you'd finally realized that I was no use to you...you had your family. Why did you need me?"  
  
A tear slowly runs down Max's cheek. "I'm so sorry. Do you hate me now?" Her voice breaking.  
  
"Hate you? I owe you my life...after that day when you met me at the door...when I came so close...you saved me Max...countless times. Just knowing you were around saved me," Logan replies, all the anger at being tricked and the disgust that Max would play him for a fool dissipating as he hears that break in her voice and sees the tear falling down her face.  
  
"Saved you...I thought by pushing you away I would be protecting you and...maybe you're right...I just couldn't face the pain of seeing you die." Suddenly laughing grimly, Max looks around at Logan. "And now look where you are. In a toxic waste dump with a biohazard girlfriend." Smiling with a look of hope in her eyes." I do mean that last part...if you still want me?" she adds shyly.  
  
"Want you, Max...from the first moment I laid eyes on you, I've been wanting, needing and caring what happens to you...what happened earlier, I would never have treated you like you think. I know what you are and where you came from and I don't care. It's never mattered to me," Logan says with a faint smile, Then looking at Max "I love you Max Guevara," he says with all the feelings he has penned up for the last two years.  
  
Max's smile is so brilliant that, for a moment, Logan is so lost in the vision of this beautiful woman in front of him, that he almost misses, her response, "And I love you Logan Cale, with all my heart and soul."  
  
But he hears it, and his smile widens, reaching to his green eyes even as he sees the same in Max's brown pools.  
  
"I know, Max."  
  
"I've wanted to say it for so long. And earlier...I am sorry for that too...it's just—"  
  
"I understand, Max, but they must have controlled it at Manticore and on missions. You left before you found out, we'll just have to find out how."  
  
"Yeah; I never thought of that." Hope rising in Max's voice and plain in her stance.  
  
Letting out his breath slowly, Logan looks away. "Max, I have a confession as well...I lied about the runes at Jam Pony...what I told you was only the first part. The rest was being translated on the computer at Joshua's." Taking a deep breath when he sees Max raise an eyebrow, "That's why I need my laptop, the computer here just won't link...age, I suppose. And as for the new ones, I started seeing something when you came in earlier."  
  
"So I may not be this holy savior of mankind? You lied to protect me, right?" Max says a touch of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
"Ironically, yes. Although the first ones do mention something like that," Logan replies shrugging his shoulders, refusing to rise to Max's challenge.  
  
Turning away from him, Max looks up at the Space Needle again. _So that's your big secret. You lied to protect me despite what you thought I'd done. How can I not love you, Logan? Thing is why do you love me?  
_  
Logan follows her gaze. "We'll have to get up there some day again, Max."  
  
"We? I thought you were afraid of heights, I remember the last time we were up there. I so wanted you to put your arm around me, but you were holding so tightly to the roof..." Max turns and smiles at Logan.  
  
Smiling back at Max, "Well, that and the fact you were sitting on my hand I would have. I really wanted too you know." Logan replies.  
  
"I sat on your hand and you said nothing. We were up there for what seemed like an age."  
  
"Tell it to the hand," trying not to smile at the look of embarrassment on Max's face. "Well, next time will be different. I'm cured of that phobia, When I thought you dead I spent many nights up there thinking about what we had and could have had...yet I never quite believed you were gone...that you were out there some where," Logan says, his voice revealing the emotion he felt at losing Max, but also the hope he had that she still lived.  
  
"That's what kept me going at Manticore...the thought of getting back to you...that and OC and the rest...but mostly you. Then I got back and things just didn't seem to be going right - how they should. Despite everything, you were always there. Every time I thought I'd driven you away, there you were when I most needed you...I don't know how this is going to end, but I'm glad you're with me."  
  
"Me too, Max...me too. I wouldn't want to be with anybody else. I'm glad you're back."  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Seattle waterfront:  
  
Logan is sitting on the beach, watching the man and woman with gills. Max joins him. The man and woman smile at her; the woman waves. Max waves back and they walk farther out into the water. Max sits down next to Logan.  
  
"Well, you got the ending you wanted," Logan says looking intently at Max  
  
"They're together. That's the way it should be."  
  
"Yep. That's the way it should be," Logan replies.  
  
Max looks at him quickly and they smile at each other and then turn and watch the man and woman swim away under a full moon.  
  
»»»»»  
  
As Max and Logan stand side my side looking at the Space Needle each aware of the others presence, comfortable in the knowledge of their love, yet fully aware that a touch could kill, they stand apart, separate but one.  
  
_Well, I guess this is what OC said I should do - straighten things out with my man. He took it pretty well considering what I just laid it on him...but then, if I know anything about Logan, he probably figured I lied and was just waiting for me to confess._ Smiling to herself, Max steals a glance at the man standing next to her, his face set in a thoughtful frown. _We're together, that's the way it should be. You better start wearing gloves; no way am I going to let you die from some stupid retrovirus now.  
_  
_Well, you finally confessed. Did it to protect me. Asha was right, you really don't know about relationships...as if I'm any expert. You took my lying about the runes pretty well. I guess you must have figured I was keeping something back. We do what we must too to protect the ones we love._ Glancing at Max, he sees her looking at the Space Needle, a thoughtful look on her face. _We're together - that's the way it should be. I better start wearing gloves, although I hate the things, wouldn't want to die from some fancy retrovirus when there are a lot more mundane people and things around here waiting to do that.  
_  
As they stand there, a slight drizzle starts, slowly getting heavier.  
  
Turning at the same time Max and Logan look at each other and their closeness, almost touching.  
  
"You/I need—"They say together and smile, "To start wearing gloves," they finish together.  
  
There is a brief silence between them.  
  
"We never had dinner," Logan says stepping towards her slightly.  
  
"Not hungry," Max replies unmoving.  
  
"Me neither. It's late anyway."  
  
"Yeah, way too late."  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"No, you?"  
  
"Me neither. Want to go for a walk?"  
  
"It's raining," Max says, cupping her hand to catch some of the falling water.  
  
"I don't mind," Logan replies a smile spreading across his face.  
  
Returning his smile, "Me neither," Max replies and lets the water run from her hand.  
  
As they turn together to walk towards the stairs, their hands brush slightly, unnoticed.  
  
-------------------  
  
TBC 


	18. And on the Third Day

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas, you have kept me on the correct path. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed it is very much appreciated. We are definitely nearing the end now.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 18 And on the Third Day  
  
----------------------  
  
**A Rooftop Inside Terminal City:  
**  
As dawn breaks on the third day of the siege at Terminal City several hundred transgenics are gathered inside, on the roof, and around the building, while the police and National Guard stand an uneasy watch at the perimeter.  
  
On the rooftop a smaller group watches as Joshua and a few other transgenics raise the flag he painted. Max and Logan are standing together, both wearing gloves, holding hands.  
  
"Now look what you've done," Logan says, looking at Max with a smile.  
  
They squeeze each other's hands as they both look at the flag flapping in the wind.  
  
Max is looking into the distance beyond the flag. _Yeah, look at what I've done – trapped us all in here. Thing is, where else is there for us? At least we're together, harder for them to pick us off one by one, and Joshua's flag will be a symbol and a rally for the others to come. We from Manticore need a unit, a family to belong to...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Apartment:  
  
Max is sitting sideways in a straight-backed chair with a pensive look on her face in front of Logan in his wheelchair as the rain falls against the picture window behind him.  
  
"After all these years of waiting and wondering, I guess I expected - I don't know...that finding Zack would change everything. My life would finally make sense. Pretty stupid of me, huh? I just wanted somebody that was like me. Someone I can connect with."  
  
"Basic human impulse, not wanting to be alone."  
  
"According to Zack, it's phony sentimentality. We're soldiers. This is enemy territory. We're constantly on the move."  
  
"That's one way to live your life."  
  
"I just don't know if I want to do that anymore. But maybe he's right. Maybe I don't have a choice."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_But I got to chose my own special unit...my family, OC, Sketchy even Normal in some strange perverted way, but especially you, Logan, the person I can connect with, who never lets me feel alone. I've got you and your back what ever happens._ She squeezes Logan's hand again, which he returns.  
  
Logan looking at the flag feels the pressure of Max's gloved hand in his. _Joshua's flag, the Freak Nation flag, and in a strange way, my flag now. A new symbol of freedom. I thought Eyes Only was the only important thing in my life but then Max changed all that...  
_  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Logan's Aztek:  
  
"So what's her problem, anyway, huh? She's special, like Marrow. They're the same, except that she's just...trying to ruin what we have," Rain states.  
  
"Not quite," Logan answers  
  
"She's just jealous of him because we love him and he cares for us."  
  
"Rain, he owns you."  
  
"He made me better than I was."  
  
"So you think he's special, then? That he's born to some kind of glorious destiny?"  
  
"What do you know, anyhow?"  
  
"I do know he was genetically engineered by a government agency called Manticore. They designed him in a lab, and they brainwashed him with the same kind of lies he's been using on you...that you don't exist apart from the family."  
  
"I don't believe it."  
  
"But he believed it. They all did...except for Max, and eleven of her brothers and sisters. They wanted out so much they escaped, and they've spent the last eleven years defending their freedom with their lives. That barcode on the back of their necks? That was put there to keep track of them, like a brand. So when she sees someone like you, eager to be a slave, wearing it...it kills her inside," Logan adds quietly. "And you think they're the same. What do I know."  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Max, you eventually showed me that Eyes Only was an addiction – an escape from my inadequacies. I was a slave to my other persona, but it's only a tool, A tool to help - and for the moment it's going to help some lost souls. We always want to belong, to have a connection with someone - I've found that with you, Max. I know that's why I love you. And at least this time I get to choose my family.  
_  
As the flag waves in the freshening morning wind, Mole walks forward and does a smart about face. "Atenn...shun! Saalut!" He orders as he turns and salutes the flag. In unison, all the transgenics come to attention and salute. An awesome sight, unseen by the guards on the outside, but the shouted orders have caused an unease that slowly dissipates, as there is no further sound or movement from the enclave.  
  
"I hope that's the last time they ever have to do that," Max whispers out the side of her mouth to Logan.  
  
With a wince. "Yeah, me too," Logan replies with a touch of amusement, nodding at Max's stance as she lowers her hand from a salute, her other pressed to her side still holding his hand in a tight grip, her heels together at attention.  
  
Looking down, Max smiles sheepishly and relaxes, giving Logan's hand, a gentle squeeze before letting go. "You can take the girl out of Manticore but you can't take Manticore out of the girl," she says sadly.  
  
Flexing his fingers, Logan then brushes away a lock of hair and slowly caresses her cheek. "Well, there are some very bad guys who have paid for that, and if I'm right, there are some good people who are going to be glad that it's the way things are," he replies dryly.  
  
Looking at Logan, sharply in surprise, her eyebrows raised in question. "You found something in the runes?"  
  
"I think so, that pattern I mentioned..." As Max nods, Logan smiles in remembrance of their walk in the pouring rain the night before after their confessions, and the looks they got when they finally got to the sleeping quarters before heading off to change, into something dry.  
  
"Yes, the pattern?" Max asks as she sees the distracted smile on Logan's face and the dark circles under his eyes. _You remembering last night? You went back to work even at that late hour. We gotta talk about this Logan..._  
  
"Yeah, the pattern. It looks like some kind of formula, I think it maybe linked to your DNA."  
  
"Formula? Now I'm a walking science book as well as the experiment?" Max's voice is loaded with sarcasm as she looks at the departing transgenics. "Was there anything saying what I'm supposed to do with this formula?"  
  
"No, just a small sentence 'all will be cured.'"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Max asks in frustration at the cryptic messages.  
  
"I'm hoping the missing pieces are on the computer at Joshua's and I can download them...if we had a dictionary or something to go on this would be much easier," Logan says distractedly as he watches Alec give him a shrug and a crooked smile as he walks past, Selina beside him. _Wonder how you're going to explain this one. I owe you, Alec and I will help if you need it.  
  
_»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Brookridge Academy, Rays room:  
  
Max crawls in an open window into a bedroom. A boy is sleeping in one of the two beds. Max has picked up a book from the nightstand which has "Raymond White" handwritten inside the cover. As she flicks through it, she notes the strange symbols, and underneath, a translation in some strange language.  
  
Hearing a gong, she lays the book down and heads for the room's door.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_If I'd known I was a walking symbol carrier, I would have taken that book._ "Logan, I've seen some of these symbols in a book before," she says slowly, trying to remember the symbols her subconscious had registered.  
  
Looking around in surprise at Max, all thoughts of Alec and who he might really be interested in forgotten. "When? You never mentioned this," Logan asks.  
  
"I forgot," Max replies distractedly as she continues to try and remember what her subconscious must have registered even with her brief glance at the book.  
  
"You, forgot? Where did you see this book?" incredulity clear in Logan's voice at the fact that Max could forget something like this.  
  
Shrugging her shoulders and with a tight smile, "I had other things on my mind," she replies, looking up into the eyes of the tall man beside her. The love she feels for him evident in her brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so did I," Logan replies ruefully, returning Max's gaze his love evident in his green ones.  
  
"I'm trying to remember the symbols and what was written below...it wasn't English."  
  
"It doesn't matter, anything will help at the moment,"  
  
"It'll come - it's there, and Manticore taught us to recall everything we see or hear..."  
  
At that moment Dalton comes up the stairs, a pretty female X7 behind him. "Hey, Max, Logan, Luke sent me to tell you that X5 got in while we were up here, he's got your stuff."  
  
At the sight of the X7, Max steps back with a loud in-drawn breath mixed with a sob. "Eva?" she asks in shock.  
  
Dalton and Logan look at Max in surprise while the girl stands there, looking at Max her expression blank as that of all the X7s.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback, Manticore secret facility near Gillette, Wyoming, 2009:  
  
Max falls to the floor with a seizure while the other kids gather around. As some guards come in and try to take Max away, Zack attacks them and Eva takes one of their guns.  
  
The kids sneak down a hallway, Eva with the gun in front. Suddenly, they're faced by Lydecker and some guards. Lydecker shoots Eva dead when she hesitates, and the gun slides to Max's feet. She looks from it, to her dead sister and finally to Lydecker. Then Zack turns and smashes through a window. The other kids follow him through the opening, hit the ground, and start running.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_Eva? Eva's dead, I'm dead, she's dead._  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Manticore secret facility near Seattle, 2020:  
  
Inside the infirmary  
  
Max's X7 clone is lying in a bed covered by ice packs, hooked up to oxygen, and aging rapidly. She and Max look at each other and Max remembers seeing her in the woods healthy, this dying girl who killed her.  
  
"She's a younger version of you, but she's suffering from late-stage progeria. Except for her X7-specific code sequences, her DNA is identical to yours. So I'm gonna ask you again: Did you receive any medical care that we should know about?" Renfro asks.  
  
"No, ma'am!" Max shouts.  
  
"Then I guess we're just gonna have to do spinals on you both so we can run a DNA analysis. Or maybe you've just been lucky. For all we know, that could still happen to you."  
  
Max looks down at her clone again as Renfro leaves, her expression blank.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_You stopped me being with Logan, but you shouldn't have died like that, with the pain of a spinal tap your last memory.  
_  
"Max, Max!" Logan says loudly, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She's dead they're both dead," Max says her expression blank, her voice full of loss.  
  
"Max, this isn't Eva. This is an X7, a clone," Logan, says trying to get through to Max. He turns to the girl. "What's your name?" he asks her, but only gets a blank stare as the girl flashes sign language at him.  
  
"She calls herself Flower. She's the last of her group, the others were killed by White and his guys," Dalton says, shrugging, his expression showing that in his short life he has seen things that won't shock him anymore.  
  
"Flower, that's a beautiful name," Max says softly, as she lifts her gloved hand and rests it on Logan's. She looks from Dalton and Flower up at Logan and smiles gently, "I'm okay, Logan, it was like seeing the dead rise again and...and my X7 clone died. This may have been her sister, like I had Eva. It was just a shock."  
  
Smiling slightly, Logan looks from Max to the X7, whose gaze is fixed on Dalton, "And on the third day..."  
  
Looking curiously at Logan, Max raises her eyebrows, then looks back at the two younger transgenics, "So where did he leave our stuff?" Max asks.  
  
"Command Center. Do you need anything else? Was going to show Flower the video games they set up in the Rec. center." Dalton looks at Logan and Max hopefully. Flower smiles at Dalton as he mentions the video games.  
  
Shaking her head, Max says, "No, go have some fun with your new girlfriend."  
  
"She's not my girlfriend, we're not like that," Dalton says indignantly. Even as he glances at Flower returning her smile and watching her hand signals as they turn to head for the stairs.  
  
Both Logan and Max burst out laughing as the two disappear. "We're not like that," they say together and laugh again.  
  
"I hope they realize what they have sooner than we did," Logan says, with regret.  
  
"Well, if OC ever hears him say that, with the look he just gave Flower, I know one young transgenic that will know how hard one of her smack downs can be...wish she'd done it to me," regret also evident in Max's voice at all the time they wasted dancing around each other instead of together.  
  
"Better go change my glasses, and now I have the laptop, we can get the rest of the sewer maps downloaded and the GPS tracking fully on line...I can finally see if the translation is complete."  
  
"Let's go; I'm hungry and you need to rest before you do any more."  
  
"Max—"  
  
"No, Logan, no arguments. You need to eat and rest. Do you think a transfusion makes you Superman? I've got your back on this. I can download the stuff...I just need the passwords." Max's look is open and expectant. _Are you going to trust me with this, Logan?  
  
_"Okay...I'm hungry and I need the rest, I'll give them to you," Logan says as he takes Max's hand in his again and caresses it through the gloves. _I trust you Max, with my life. There just never seemed the right time.  
_  
Nodding at each other in silent understanding they head for the stairs from the roof.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Police Command Center, Outside Terminal City:  
**  
"So, Detective Sung; I'm told you've had dealings with transgenics?" Lieutenant Clemente is sitting on the steps of a communications van staring up at the Freak Flag flapping in the breeze.  
  
Standing looking at the same flag, Matt Sung nods, remembering the misshapen form he had shot, and then later in the Medical Examiners office, and the voice of the beautiful girl who had accompanied Logan as she said, "You killed an innocent man. That's what's going on." _And she_ _walked off clearly upset._ _Now I know who she is. Is she Logan's girlfriend? He saved her life back at Jam Pony. He was an innocent man. I saved her life and Logan never told me who she was, even back at the hostage situation. That's why he went in - to save her. He never told me who she was, he never trusted me - or was he trying to protect me?  
_  
"I've had some dealings...only recently. He was an innocent man. I shot him."  
  
Clemente notices the slight hesitation and turns his gaze to Matt, "Only recently, or is there something you're not telling me?" he asks. "Detective," he adds.  
  
"No sir, I was just remembering the look on his face when I shot him. It was as if he expected it." Matt shrugs.  
  
"Well, in this situation I hope not to shoot any innocent people. So far we've managed to keep the army and the Feds from taking charge. After special agent White's debacle at Jam Pony, we've had the upper hand in dictating what's happening. But the pressure's on. We've got to resolve this before innocent people on both sides die," he says, standing up and facing Matt Sung, "So, if you've anything to say that can prevent that, it would be appreciated."  
  
Hesitating Matt Sung looks once more at the flag. _Forgive me Logan but your life and everybody else's depend on the Lieutenant trusting me and being able to work with Max._ "The leader, Max. She's helped with a couple of situations that could have turned really bad..." Seeing the look on Clemente's face, Matt sighs. "The Steinlitz hostage crisis, she was there and stayed behind to help a friend get out, and that recent killing of people in Chinatown - she helped resolve that as well."  
  
"So how well do you know her?" curiosity evident in Clemente's voice.  
  
"I've only met her twice, but she did help and I think we can trust her." _Well that's a lie I've met her three times and I'm trusting Logan's judgement.  
_  
"I think I can, but I need to know who that guy was, the one who leapt on to a police car and started shooting the hell out of the place...he did save a few lives..." _Damn Agent White. I can't prove it, but I bet it was his men sniping at the transgenics and the hostages._ "He seems to know Max. That's the only name he shouted, and he was the one who led them out when they escaped. Find out what you can."  
  
Hesitating, Matt is about to say something, then nods and turns away.  
  
"Oh, and Detective Sung, welcome to the party. You and I may be the only ones out here who want this to end peacefully." Lieutenant Clemente then turns to stare at the black red and white flag emblazoned with a white dove. _I wonder what that means. It's a symbol of peace. Let's hope Max makes the right decisions.  
_  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A Manhole, Sector 8 before Dawn:  
**  
Two men are standing at the edge. One dressed in a dark suit, the other in a special ops uniform. "You know what to do?" the man in the suit asks impatiently.  
  
"I know what the mission is. You just make sure Max and I are kept out of any backlash from the stupidity in there when it all collapses."  
  
"I gave you my word, now get in there and do what you have to," he snaps.  
  
The younger man, with one final hard look at the older, climbs down into the hole then pulls the cover behind him.  
  
_And when I know where my son, is the both of you can go the same way the rest of the garbage in there will._ Turning on his heel, the man heads for a black sedan.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Sidewalk Terminal City:  
**  
Max and Logan are walking side by side towards the mess hall, deep in conversation.  
  
"So have you got them memorized," Logan asks deadpan.  
  
Pausing, Max looks at Logan. "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Well, after your recent lapses in memory just making sure," he replies teasingly, looking back at her.  
  
Snorting, Max reaches out and takes Logan's hand, "I've got it right here," she says, saucily and smiles off in the distance. _It's all good all the time when we can do this, even with every thing else going down. Maybe Herbal was right.  
_  
Logan looking down at her he sees her smile and nods. "It's our Anniversary today, well, technically it started around the time we were walking in the rain but..."  
  
"You wanted the setting to be perfect," Max says turning her gaze to Logan.  
  
"Well, I still have that bottle of wine. We could grab dinner—"  
  
"No, why don't I see if I can grab the ingredients and some stuff from the mess hall and we do dinner ourselves somewhere private," Max says, a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes.  
  
Logan raises his eyebrows in inquiry, while cocking his head to one side.  
  
With a magical laugh, Max gently squeezes his hand, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."  
  
"Touché," Logan says returning Max's squeeze. _I missed the laugh. I missed you Max._  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**One of the abandoned buildings in Terminal City:  
**  
A young man watches the couple, walk past from the darkened doorway, and frowns. Turning, he makes his way further into the building and pulls a cellphone from his jacket pocket. Still frowning, he looks at it. _Well, they're back together. Still got the virus, but it's because of me, and what thanks do I get? Not even a nod. Well, misery loves company they say...wonder if Asha's back yet, hope I never have to explain Selina there._ Hesitating, he finally flicks open the phone then shuts it again. As he is about to place it into his pocket, it rings. Looking at it in surprise, Alec flicks it open. Glancing at the number, a smile touches his cynical lips.  
  
"Hi," he says lightly into the phone.  
  
"Alec are you...are Logan and Max okay?"  
  
"The love birds are just fine, and yes, so am I," he says, a little of his feelings leaking through his light tone.  
  
"Love birds? They found a cure...that's great," Asha's voice, despite sounding happy, shows a bit of her sense of loosing Logan.  
  
"No, that's still there. They just figured a way around it for awhile," Alec answers sarcastically.  
  
His tone finally gets through to Asha who lets out a small sigh, "So how are you doing Alec, really?"  
  
"Given the givens, not bad." As he says this, Alec sees a flicker of movement out the corner of his eye. Turning slowly, he sees a shadow move across the street heading in the direction of Logan and Max. "Asha, I'll call you back later," he says, breaking the connection even as he finishes speaking and moving rapidly towards the entrance.  
  
"Alec! Alec? What's happening? Pulling her phone from her ear, Asha stares at the silent instrument. _God, I hope you're safe, Alec...what am I thinking. One night he puts the move on me and I can't get him out of my mind...  
_  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback Outside Crash:  
  
Alec turns to Asha as they come out the door and takes her hand. He pulls her towards him and kisses her full on the lips. Resisting at first, she slowly melts into his embrace, her tongue seeking its way into his mouth to playfully run along his. Coming up for air after a long moment, they look into each other's eyes. "My place," he says, and gets a slight nod from her.  
  
»»»»»  
  
_Well, Logan has Max. What did he say...'Once you've had transgenic, you never go back.' The way he said it, it was as if it was something he'd heard...must have been Max, but he's right, once you have, it's hard to forget.  
_  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**A street in Terminal City:  
**  
"Thanks for sticking around, Logan."  
  
"What can I say - once you fall in love with a transgenic, you can't go back," he says with an ironic smile as Max turns and looks at him funnily.  
  
"Thanks for the help back then as well, with Joshua...and you know."  
  
"No problem," he replies, looking over at Max, and purses his lips as if to blow a kiss, then stops himself. _No, I won't do that, not till we can kiss again.  
_  
Noticing, Max quickly changes the topic. "Well, at least the police have kept their promise and haven't tried anything yet, gives us time to get a bit more organized in here." _A real kiss would be nice.  
_  
"We'll deal. We've got some good people in here. They were born and trained to be the best."  
  
"Right, like two people we know," Max replies deadpan.  
  
Logan grins. "Wonder who that could be?"  
  
"Logan—"  
  
"It's okay, Max, we'll figure the runes out and a cure for the virus. As Bling always said, 'patience in all things.'  
  
"Right, but as we aren't patient, this is hard."  
  
"Thought superheroes never did it hard, only us mere mortals." Grinning, he reaches out and strokes a strand of hair from the side of her cheek with his right hand.  
  
"Whatever." Max, lifting her left hand, takes his in hers.  
  
They stand looking into each other's eyes, he into her brown pools of never- ending depths, she into his sparkling green behind his glasses. The two contrasts of light and dark, for the moment one. A look of fear wells up into Max's eyes as she remembers this moment...  
  
"Get away from him, Max! He betrayed us and is doing it again."  
  
Turning, they see Zack standing with a pistol leveled at Logan  
  
"No, Zack!"  
  
"Zack?"  
  
------------------  
  
**TBC **


	19. Let There be Life

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: See previous chapters.  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. You have kept me on the correct path as usual. Thanks again to those who have read and to those who have reviewed it is very much appreciated and have kept me writing. A big thanks to Kyre, who spent a lot of time researching the transcripts of the show, which I have used, without them I would never have been able to write this. We are at the end now.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 19 Let There be Life  
  
----------------------  
  
**A Street in Terminal City:  
**  
Zack is standing across the street with a pistol leveled at Logan. As Max stares at him, remembering every moment in her dream, and the bullets tear into Logan, her inaction lasts less than a second. Moving with blinding speed, Max, pushes Logan out of the line of fire. Two of the three rounds Zack fires slam into her as she tries to turn out of the way.  
  
Hitting the ground hard, Logan winces in pain, then screams as he sees Max jerk with the impacts of the bullets. "No! Nooo! Not again!"  
  
As Zack fires, Alec races out of the ally tackling him, causing the third bullet to hit the wall above Logan's head unnoticed. He reaches to pull the weapon from Zack's hand, but there's no need, he has dropped the gun in shock at what he's just done. As other transgenics race from around Terminal City towards the sound of gunfire, the police and National Guard troops, on the perimeter go on alert.  
  
"Max! Max!" Logan shouts crawling to where she is lying in the road.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"You'll be okay, it doesn't look bad," Logan says cradling her in his arms as he looks in dismay at the amount of blood seeping from Max's shoulder and the wound in her side.  
  
"It hurts, dammit, it hurts real bad," Max says, the pain evident in her voice.  
  
"They say that if it hurts then you'll live," Logan says, not believing in this banal saying, his voice breaking as he chokes back a sob,  
  
Smiling slightly at his attempt to hold back his tears. "Logan...We've been here before..." Max says as her eyes close.  
  
"Don't leave me Max...don't die on me or I'll kick your ass," he cries out in anguish.  
  
Opening her eyes, Max smiles weakly up at Logan, looking into his green ones, "I'm not going anywhere...I...I love you," then closing her eyes, Max's head falls back over his arm.  
  
»»»»»  
  
Flashback, Forest Outside Secret Manticore Facility:  
  
Standing in front of the converted van, Logan and Max face each other.  
  
"I'd kiss you, but I have to keep my head in the game," Max says, with longing.  
  
Logan strokes her hair. "Just come back."  
  
Max nods and follows the others  
  
»»»»»  
  
_I'm not letting you go this time, and I'm not staying behind._ Tearing at the latex gloves with his teeth Logan eventually tears them off the fingers of his left hand, and brushes the hair out of Max's face caressing her cheek down to her lips and across them. Then leaning forward he kisses her eyes and full lips, the most expressive features of this singularly beautiful woman.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
Greg, the wolf-man transgenic, who along with an, X5 named Trick are the first to arrive. Holding Zack, who has not resisted, Alec, orders them to hold him. Turning, he sees Logan lean forward and kiss Max full on the lips as she lies limply in his arms. "Holy crap!" He shouts as he runs over to try and pull Logan away, even as he realizes that it's too late.  
  
"Logan? Let me take her, we've got to get you to the infirmary before it's too late, buddy," Alec says gently as he kneels down by the couple.  
  
Looking at Alec, a single tear runs down Logan's cheek as he shakes his head, "I'm not leaving her behind again." His voice is firm as he looks back down at Max lying in his arms.  
  
"Logan, there's nothing you can do for her. She's gone - let her go."  
  
Looking up suddenly at Alec, at the very words Lydecker had said the last time, he feels Max stir in his arms. Looking down, he sees her open her eyes and look at him. "Still here?" she asks softly, then grimaces with pain. "Can I get some medical attention here?" she asks sarcastically looking at Alec.  
  
Alec, stares for a moment in shock at Max, then turning he shouts to an X5 in the crowd. "Get the medics! Stat!" Looking at another, he is about to tell her to find Joshua when the giant man-dog pushes through the crowd howling with sadness at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Big guy, help me. We've got to get Logan to the infirmary and get you ready to give him a transfusion."  
  
"Little fella?" Joshua asks sadly as he crouches next to Alec.  
  
"Hey, big fella, I'm still here." Then Max realizes that Logan's bare hand is resting on her cheek. "God no, Logan, I've killed you!" she cries, distress and shock mixed together.  
  
"My choice, Max, my choice," he says as he strokes her cheek again.  
  
Joshua looks down at Logan. "Little fella is going to live and so are you, Logan. Joshua will make sure," and then down at Max, a smile on his determined canine features.  
  
At that moment, Mary arrives with her team and starts to work on Max. Joshua turns to Mole and gestures that he should help. Shrugging, Mole steps forward.  
  
As Mole and Joshua finally pull Logan away, he tries to resist the greater strength of the transgenics but fails. As they carry him away, Max has one last glimpse of Logan as he goes limp, and she grips Mary's arm, "Save him," she pleads as the tears begin to fall from Max's eyes. Before she loses consciousness, _Don't leave me, Logan, because if you die on me now, I'll kick your ass,_ are her last thoughts.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
As Mary and her team begin to transfuse Max and try to stem the bleeding, Joshua, with the reluctant help of Mole, lifts Logan away from Max's side and starts for the infirmary.  
  
Looking back, Logan catches a final glimpse of Max motionless on the ground surrounded by the medical team, and goes limp, exhaustion, despair and defeat taking hold of his body and thoughts. _I'm all right, just tired. Don't take me away from her._ "Joshua, I'm all right...leave me—"  
  
"No, Logan, we've to get you better. Joshua promised little fella." His features set in determination.  
  
"Hey, if he says he's okay, why are we carrying him?" Mole asks in disgust.  
  
"Because Joshua promised Max, so you help carry," he growls at the lizard man.  
  
Snorting, "She's probably dead anyway," Mole mutters.  
  
Hearing, Logan pulls himself out of Mole's loosened grip and looks him full in the face, "I'll see you in hell, Mole, if you ever say that again. Max is not going to die...not this time." His tone expressing all the fury and frustration he feels. Trying to pull away from Joshua's strong hold on him, he winces as he turns, "Ahhh!" He screams as he begins to fall forward.  
  
Joshua sees, Logan sweating, pain etched on his face. "Logan...the virus bitch!" he shouts, as he holds Logan upright. "No time to waste," he growls looking at Mole in anger.  
  
"No, It's my damn ankle, must've twisted it when...Max saved me," he says as the blood drains from his face. _She saved me and is dying because of me – Zack was right. Thing is, we both killed her, the two who love her the most._  
  
"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary. Mary said Bon and Kyre are there," Mole says, taking Logan's arm again. "I don't want Max kicking my ass if I let you die." he mumbles, puffing on his cigar furiously.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, The Street:  
**  
"Come on, come on! Get the IV in and get her some blood, you first Jay, then Kas." Mary says pointing at two of the X5s standing in the crowd as her assistants prepare Max. Kneeling down, she begins examining the injuries of the young woman who has done so much for the transgenics, "You, stay with me," she says seeing the tears, as Max drifts into unconsciousness. _Logan would seriously kick my ass if I let you die, as well as your other friends in here...we need you._ Looking, up at Alec, she shrugs grimly at his unasked question. _He better live as well or she'll kick both our asses.  
_  
"My boo, where is she?" Original Cindy asks frantically, as she pushes through the gathered crowd followed by Sketchy. Seeing Max lying on the ground in a pool of blood with the medics furiously working on her, she tries to push pass Alec, as tears stream down her face.  
  
"They've got it covered, Cindy, let them do their work," Alec says grabbing her and holding up his other hand to stop Sketchy.  
  
"Is she...how bad is it?" Original Cindy finally manages to ask around her sobs, ignoring Alec's grip in her distress.  
  
Alec looks down at Max, then at their two friends. "It's bad, Zack hit her twice as she pushed Logan out of the way...I was too late." Regret and anger mixed in his tone.  
  
"Zack?" Sketchy asks puzzled looking over to the side where Zack is still being held a look of despair on his face.  
  
Looking around also puzzled "Where's Logan...was he?" Original Cindy asks.  
  
Shaking his head, Alec looks in the direction of the infirmary, "He touched Max...he kissed her." Sorrow at another thing he did not prevent evident in his voice.  
  
"Hell...is this some Romeo and Juliet dealio, we got to save him and my boo, because Original Cindy don't want to be wearing no black to no damn funeral for her friends!" Looking, over at Max she lowers her voice. "Does my home girl know?"  
  
Following her gaze, Alec nods. "She knows."  
  
"Dayum!"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Max and Original Cindy's Crib Seattle:  
  
As Max walks into the flat, Original Cindy looks up from the toenail she is painting, and smiles.  
  
"So you and your boy beat the virus and got busy," she asks, a smirk on her face, which disappears as she sees Max's dejected look. "What happen girl? Logan had you out on some mission, or what? Too busy with Eyes Only to spend time with you?" she asks in disgust.  
  
Max, shakes her head as she takes off her coat and sits down on the couch next to her friend, her arms clasped around her raised knees.  
  
"So, where you been then?" OC asks, worry replacing her happiness of a moment ago  
  
"I knew this would happen. We shouldn't have taken the chance. I only got a partial cure and then...spent the few hours we could have been together chasing some whacked out creature made in a Manticore lab."  
  
"Damn girl? So what was Logan doing?"  
  
Max just sits there, silent for a moment, her lips pursed. "He helped me take it down, then walked away...said he couldn't keep going on like this. He kissed me after the time had run out...he could have died, but he did it anyway..."  
  
Original Cindy sits there silently watching her friend as she slowly rubs her hands up and down her arms as if chilled.  
  
"The year we wasted, dancing around, afraid of admitting how we felt...I would do it so differently if I had that time back...he kissed me and said, 'I love you, Max.' I just sat there, until it was too late, I told him I love him, as he walked away," Max says in a whisper, "I don't blame him...he was saying goodbye." Finally looking at Original Cindy as a tear runs down her cheek "It hurts so much, OC, I just don't want to move."  
  
Putting her arms around Max, she pulls her close. "He'll be back, boo. He said he loves you, he'll be back." _And if I ever get my hands on him, I'll smack him so hard he'll wish he'd stuck around to hear those three words from my home girl._  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Infirmary:**  
  
"Hey, Bon, we got an ordinary infected with some kinda Manticore virus...needs a transfusion from dog boy here," Mole shouts out as he walks into the front room of the infirmary helping Joshua support Logan who is limping.  
  
"Mary called, we're ready. Just gotta do a quick blood test," Kyre answers, as she prepares a syringe and needle.  
  
"Lucky they left behind so much test equipment so we could put together a working lab. It's fascinating the mutations that have been happening with the animals in Terminal City," the other X5 medic says, as he prepares the IV needles and tubing.  
  
Logan looking at all the needles being prepared and grimaces. "I hate needles," he mutters.  
  
All four transgenics look at him, Mole, with wicked glee, Joshua with sympathy and the two medics with pity.  
  
Noticing the looks, Logan straightens his shoulders. "Let's get this over with so I can get back," he says grimly.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Street, Terminal City:  
**  
Dix walks up to Alec and indicates that they have to talk in private. Alec nods over to an open doorway away from the gathered crowd. Looking at Max and then at Alec, Dix shakes his head sadly, "We got the guy in charge outside on the line wanting to know what's going on. I stalled him but he doesn't seem to be a patient man at the moment."  
  
"Well, he's going to have to be, because I'm not telling him anything till I know that she's going to live...in fact, if they're both going to live," Alec says looking off towards the infirmary and then over at Max. _You've been trying to make me responsible, but if you die, Maxie, I'm out of here...any way I can.  
_  
"What about him?" Dix asks pointing at Zack.  
  
"Secure him and we can deal with him later, one way or another...or Max and Logan can," Alec answers trying to inject some hope in his voice. "Meanwhile, lets get everybody back to work," he adds walking back to the gathered transgenics.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Infirmary:  
**  
As Kyre pushes the needle in, Logan winces and looks away, causing Mole to snort in derision. Looking over at Mole, Logan shrugs. _If you only knew what pain was.  
_  
»»»»»»»  
  
Flashback the street outside the Superior Court Building:  
  
As Logan leaves the car cradling Sophy and shouting for Lauren to run, he feels the searing pain as the bullet tears into his back then nothing as he slips into unconsciousness a blessed relief from the pain tearing at him. Then, after a long time, hearing Sam tell him he would never walk again - not wanting to live. Then a voice...the voice of an angel.  
  
"Nurses beat me to it." The voice comes closer. "Take a header into the deep end when the pool's empty, you're going to go splat. Law of gravity. And even Jesus Christ himself had to obey the law of gravity...for a while, anyway. The one I feel sorry for is the poor woman with the kid. She should have told you to stick it, like I did, but she bought your crap about doing what's right. And just so you know, I don't feel the slightest guilt about not watching her back. That's on you, hotshot, 100%."  
  
The voice drifts away then comes closer and is above him as he moves or is moved, he's not sure which, but the voice is still there saying things, but seeming to mean something else than the words said.  
  
"I probably ought to let him just finish the job. At least then more innocent people won't get kacked on account of you being a bored rich kid. On the other hand, you did lay that statue on me, which I was able to fence for a couple of bucks. I've been wanting to buy myself a new motorcycle." There is a loud explosion but he keeps moving, the voice of the angel still keeping him company. "Thinking about stepping up to a 1200."  
  
Then the beautiful angelic voice is directly in his ear. "After saving you, you better live...how else will I know if you were worth it."  
  
»»»»»»»  
  
_My angel, my dark angel, you better live, because you're worth it. The pain of loosing her the first time, Mole - nothing beats that._ Logan suddenly grins savagely at Mole, who steps back at this sudden change in the man sitting in front of him. _We're both going to live...there's no virus...I should be lying here dying by now.  
_  
At that moment, Mary rushes in, followed by Max on a make shift stretcher carried by her two assistants, heading for the surgery. As Logan tries to stand up, he grimaces and draws in a breath as he puts weight on his ankle.  
  
"You have an injured ankle?" Bon asks as he takes the blood sample from Kyre.  
  
"Hurt it when Max pushed me down," Logan replies distractedly as he looks towards Max lying on the gurney as Mary starts to operate.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Ballroom:  
**  
Sibelius' "Valse Triste" is playing in the background. There are little white lights all around the ballroom. Max is wearing a white gown, with her hair up, and Logan is wearing a suit.  
  
"Dance with me," Logan asks, smiling down at Max who is sitting in a chair.  
  
"I can't," she replies, rubbing her hands together.  
  
"Sure you can. Mind over matter," he replies, holding out his hands towards her.  
  
"See, my problem is there's this virus."  
  
"I'm not asking you about a virus. Just to dance."  
  
Max shrugs and then stands up and walks over to him taking his outstretched hands in hers as he pulls her into an embrace.  
  
"Whose dream is this, anyway...yours or mine?" she asks, in wonder  
  
"Does it matter?" Logan replies.  
  
They continue to dance, staring into each other's eyes. Max eventually lays her head on Logan's chest, and closes her eyes.  
  
"You okay?" He asks  
  
"Yeah. I'm just a little dizzy."  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Logan asks worriedly  
  
"No. Don't let go," she says, looking up at him.  
  
"I won't," Logan replies as he looks down into Max's eyes  
  
"Promise?" she asks, dread in her voice.  
  
"I promise," he says, holding her closer.  
  
"Logan..."  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
Max feels a light kiss on her lips as a hand brushes her forehead, and a murmured, "Don't leave me," is whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wont, I promise," she replies softly, as she slowly drifts back to sleep and dreams of walking in the rain with a tall handsome man with green eyes.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Park:  
**  
As the rain comes down, Max and Logan slowly make their way towards an all night coffee shop. They go along, mostly in silence, until they reach a soft patch in the gravel path and Max puts her hand onto the back of Logan's chair to help him get through it. Turning to look at her, he smiles – a smile of companionship, seeming to accept her help tonight.  
  
As they continue Logan is still smiling. "I used to watch a TV show called Dr.Who when I was a kid, none of the special effects of later shows, but it had some interesting stories about a time travelling—"  
  
"Dr.Who?" Max asks puzzled. _What's this got to do with the here and now.  
_  
Logan's smile widens into a grin. "He was a traveler in time and space, and he had a time machine shaped like an old British police box called the TARDIS, my three favorite episodes were The Masque of Mandragora, the Pyramids of Mars and Logopolis.  
  
"Logan, I've no idea what you're on about. Why would the police in Britain have a box called a Tardis?"  
  
"Not the police, Dr. Who had one called the TARDIS. The show sort of reminded me of us," Logan answers, looking at Max's hand still resting on his shoulder where she'd placed it after helping.  
  
Following his look Max hastily removes it, "Ookay, so what's this got to do with us?" Max asks, as she tries to hide her feeling of embarrassment behind a tone of curiosity.  
  
Shaking his head and looking at Max, his smile now wistful, "Oh nothing really, just that the TARDIS always got broken and the Doctor always had help from a friend to sort things out."  
  
"We don't have a time machine to get busted..."  
  
Max pauses and looks down at Logan in his wheelchair as he looks up at her, they nod slightly at each other in silent understanding, then Logan opens the door for Max to go into the coffee shop first, where she turns and holds the door open for him to enter.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Room:  
**  
Jerking awake, Max looks around the room, illuminated by the weak light from the late afternoon sun, at the various medical monitors connected to her, and finally towards the man sitting in a wheelchair, his head resting on the side of the bed, his hand holding hers. As she tries to pull away, his grip tightens.  
  
At Max's awakening and movement, Logan tightens his grip on her hand, and shifts his head, running his free hand through his tussled hair. Then adjusting his glasses, he smiles at her.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?" she asks puzzled as she tries again to pull her hand away, but she's just too weak at the moment to break his grip. _I'm killing you, Logan, let go...please, let go. I don't want to see you die – not now.  
_  
"How are you feeling?" Logan asks ignoring her question, as once again he tightens his grip, now with two hands on hers so that she can't pull away.  
  
"I don't feel a thing," Max replies, shrugging slightly, then grimaces in pain. "At least, not much," she smiles weakly, "Must be all the medication...Logan...where am I...am I dreaming?" she asks as she looks around the bare infirmary room, for some indication of where she is. As her gaze returns to Logan sitting in a wheelchair, his hand still clasping her's, refusing to let go, with no sign of the virus on his face. _Have the last eight months been a nightmare?_ She wonders, half in hope, half in dread of what the answer maybe.  
  
Looking at Max, his face bland, Logan slowly caresses her hand. "Supposing...just supposing...the virus has been cured?"  
  
"Is this a hypothetical question, or are you being serious?" Max asks, trying to hide the hope in her voice, looking at Logan's bare hands caressing hers and then up into his eyes.  
  
Nodding, Logan smiles, "We can touch."  
  
Max looks soberly at him, "Are you sure this...this is not another temporary cure and we'll be back to where we started?" she asks.  
  
"I'm 100 percent sure Max. I don't know how...it could have something to do with the runes and Sandeman's plan," Logan says, shrugging, "But I wasn't infected, and after Mary checked your blood an hour ago, there is no sign of the virus. Nothing. It's as if it never existed."  
  
"I won't kill you?" Max asks again, as the hope and the pleasure she is feeling at the touch of Logan's hands on hers begins to flow through her, healing the ache and open wound of despair she has felt for so long.  
  
"We're touching and nothing is happening."  
  
"I don't know about **nothing**..." Max replies saucily, as a brilliant smile lights up her face.  
  
Sitting back in his chair, a stunned look on his face as the implications of their new situation hits him, "Oh, Max...my..."  
  
Her smile wavers a little as she sees the look on his face. "Guess we've gotta think about this, because if we take the next step, there won't be any turning back..." Looking at the wheelchair, she then looks at Logan. "It still doesn't matter to me you know," she says with feeling holding his eyes with hers.  
  
With a wry grin, Logan lets go of Max's hand. He slaps the arms of the wheelchair and turns it sideways to the bed so he is facing her. "You put me here, so it should matter—"  
  
"Logan, I should've—"  
  
"Max, I'm talking about today...what's past is past. There's nothing to think about."  
  
"Either it's being shot by my own brother has got me confused or you're not making a whole lot of sense right now," Max says indignantly, as Logan continues to grin at her. Worry suddenly replaces her other feelings. "Zack, what have they done with him? I've got to make sure nothing happens to him," Max says as she struggles to get out of the bed.  
  
Putting his hand on her shoulder, "He's all right, Max. Alec and I have seen to that. Nothing's going to happen to him."  
  
Relaxing at Logan's reassuring tone and his touch; she looks at the wheelchair again, "So today?"  
  
Shrugging, Logan takes Max's hand in his again, "Busted my ankle when you shoved me out of the way," his tone conveying all the worry and fear he'd felt over the last few hours. "They found this old chair in a storeroom...better this than hobbling around on crutches...more practice," he adds neutrally.  
  
"I'm sorry...for everything that's happened."  
  
"No, Max, there's no need...if anything, I'm sorry for not listening to you when I should."  
  
Suddenly laughing, Max, squeezes Logan's hand, "Look at us, a sorry busted up superhero and the sidekick."  
  
"Well, I guess you're the superhero for stopping speeding bullets, and I must be the sidekick because every superhero needs one right."  
  
"Not in my books, Logan, you'll always be the hero," and suddenly pulling him, out of the chair unto the bed, she kisses him full on the lips, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth as he returns her kiss passionately, running his hands up into her hair as she caresses the back of his neck.  
  
After a long moment, they come apart for air and look into each other's eyes, brown into green, as they both run their tongues over their lips savoring the taste of each other.  
  
"Happy anniversary," they say in unison. As Logan favoring his ankle and Max her wounds, lean towards each other, and just before their lips touch, a whisper of, "I love you," passes between them. This time, the kiss is a lingering one.  
  
--- --- ---- --- --- ---  
  
The End...not quite yet. 


	20. Epilogue

I've Got You'R' Back  
  
Disclaimer: James Cameron, Charles 'Chic' Eglee and Fox own this I only swim in the world they created  
  
A/N: Thanks always to Kasman for the betas. We are at the end now. There has been a lot of music I have listened too and music videos I have watched but the ones by Flyin11, Intodust, Kasman and Denise, have added a new dimension to the writing when I have been stuck, Thanks for the hard work. To those who have read and to those who have reviewed really big thanks, you have kept me going.  
  
----------------------  
  
Epilogue  
  
----------------------  
  
**Terminal City, a locked and guarded room:**  
  
A bare light bulb illuminates the room and the young man lying on a threadbare bedroll.  
  
_I nearly killed my sister - not the woman I love...she was right, we were never like that. I just refused to see it and now they've used it again to make me try and kill the man she does love. He cradled her in his arms and cried for her to live, even when he knew he could die doing that...I wish I could forget again. Then he came to tell me she would live, not knowing if I would try and kill him. Logan, you better stick with Max because now she's yours to protect. I have another mission...to find that little lying bastard and make him pay._ And he closes his eyes as he remembers a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes he may never see again.  
  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City, outside an abandoned building:  
**  
Max is standing next to Logan in his old-fashioned wheelchair one hand on his shoulder the other holding a sports bag.  
  
"So this is your surprise location for dinner?" Logan asks with a raised eyebrow and sideways glance at Max who is staring at the nameplate on the wall beside the door.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback a few weeks before:  
  
Max and Alec walk through an abandoned building somewhere in Terminal City. It looks like it must have been a lab at one point, but is now littered with debris.  
  
"Each place worse than the last. We're never going to find anything Logan can use in this dump," Alec says, as he walks over and looks at an old computer screen on a shelf.  
  
"Here we go." Max says as she finds a piece of computer equipment, "This looks salvageable," she adds dusting it off.  
  
"Good. Can we go now?"  
  
As Max walks past a pillar she reads a sign: "'Advanced Recombinant Genetics.' Wonder who they were?"  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Well I know who they were or at least who was the head honcho - Sandeman my creator, father, personal savior and ghost. _"This used to be Sandeman's lab. Found CJ hiding out here after the whole rune dealio started...he told me this was where his father came after he left Manticore."  
  
"You've been back here looking for some clue, haven't you," Logan says, as he puts his hand up to cover hers. A small electrical spark jumps between them. "Ouch!" they both say, as they pull their hands apart. Laughing Logan, takes her hand in his again, "We certainly have an electrical attraction."  
  
"Magnetic more like, we're so drawn to each other," Max says, caressing Logan's hand, as she remembers the pleasure she'd felt when she found the computer parts – she was doing something again to help Logan.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
Flashback Advanced Recombinant Genetics Lab:  
  
As Max, puts the computer equipment in her bag. _I'm doing something for Logan, even if I'm stuck wandering around here with Alec and can't be with him._  
  
"So how are you and Logan?" Alec asks then, as Max gives him a look, "Just making conversation, Max. You oughta try it sometime," he adds.  
  
"It's over. I already told you that," Max answers with a raise of her eyebrows and a slight catch in her voice.  
  
»»»»»»  
  
_Over it seemed, but even then we were being drawn back together._ Looking down at Logan, Max smiles, "Yeah, I came back looking for answers, found nothing except something CJ must have been looking for...that's the surprise so lets go I'm hungry."  
  
Pulling open the door, Max lets Logan enter first. She then walks past him as he pauses to look around the derelict lab, and heads across to a door set off to the side in the back wall, a door that had been locked when she and Alec had checked the place over.  
  
Pulling out a key, Max opens the door and stands there looking at Logan, who eventually comes over and looks through the doorway into what looks like a small office, in only slightly better condition than the previous room. Squeezing through the small door in the wheelchair as Max moves to give him room, he turns around and looks back at her a quizzical expression on his face. "Thought you were hungry? I don't see anywhere I can cook unless I use one of the burners outside...if there's any gas."  
  
Sighing Max, walks across the office space past an old bedroll lying in a corner and reaches up and runs her fingers along a slight ledge. There is an audible click and the seemingly solid concrete wall opens.  
  
Waving her hand to the room beyond, she grins at Logan. He wheels over and looks into a moderate size room, which is illuminated by several candles and a lantern. Looking around he sees a small desk, a couch and coffee table, with a chess set sitting on it and in the far corner barely seen in the faint light a large covered table like object. The room's walls are covered in rare wood and the floor also. As he wheels himself in Max follows and goes over to the side where she slides a door panel back revealing a small but easily accessible kitchenette area.  
  
"So what do you think, will this do?" she asks casually as she switches on the light in the kitchenette. "It's got a gas supply, the whole place has it's own electrical supply and air conditioning...Sandeman knew what he was doing when he set this place up" Max says with a shrug.  
  
"I'm impressed, how come you found this, and CJ didn't?" Logan asks, smiling at Max.  
  
With pride at being able to surprise Logan, "Hey, I'm a cat burglar after all. It's my job to find hidden stuff...isn't that why you hired me in the first place?" she asks looking slyly at Logan.  
  
Shaking his head as he raises his eyebrows behind his glasses, "If I remember, you volunteered on a quid pro quo basis."  
  
"Yeah, right, and that means I steal the stuff and you feed me, so get to work while I arrange things," she says as she saunters off into the main room, hips swaying.  
  
Looking after her for a moment Logan's face becomes sober. _There's no turning back now Max. No more quid pro quo between us._ Then smiling. _I've got you back._  
  
As Max walks away, her features are thoughtful. _We're gonna have to figure out what's really between us now Logan, because I'm not running again. _Then she smiles. _I've got your back.  
_  
--- --- --- --- --- ---  
  
**The Very Last Drop Pub, Terminal City:  
**  
The place is crowded as usual with the typical assortment of transgenics, talking, arguing and drinking...plenty of drinking. In a quieter corner, five people are sitting, one of whom stands out from the others by his dog like features, and every now and then he lets out a bark like laugh.  
  
"I've been here too long...I'm starting to like this stuff," the handsome young transgenic states, staring bleary eyed at his beer glass before taking another swig.  
  
"Alec, you got anywhere better to go?" the pretty, X5 asks cradling a young baby.  
  
Looking morosely at his glass, "Only one place, but I'm not sure I'd be welcome," he says softly, then looking up and around the room. "Nowhere Gem, this is where the action is," he says loudly with a cocky grin.  
  
"Hey man, I got somewhere else I wanna be, but I guess till I can get outta here, I'll stick with the beer and maybe just maybe one of these transgenic chicks will take pity on a poor starving reporter."  
  
"Fool, you're a bike messenger and any fine ass chick in here even looks at you she must be blind," Original Cindy comments, as she looks around the room at the female X5s and X6s some of whom smile at her.  
  
"Hey, OC, I won't always be a bike messenger. I have my dreams you know," Sketchy replies in a hurt tone.  
  
Looking back at her friend even if she denies it to others, "Yep, Sketch, I know, we all have our dreams, I'm sorry, boo,"  
  
"Well, Max and Logan getting' busy that was the dream," Joshua says, as he brushes some hair out of his face.  
  
"Here's to Max and Logan getting busy and about time too," Alec says as he lifts his glass in a toast.  
  
Hesitating the others look at each other, "Here's to my boo now that she can finally be with her man and be a regular girl."  
  
"To Max and Logan," the others say, and they all drink.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Outside Terminal City, a black sedan:  
**  
Inside a short intense man is sitting with a scowl on his face. _Where are you 599, everybody heard the shooting it's been on the news._ There is a shrill ringing and the man reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cellphone and glancing at the number answers.  
  
"Fe'nos tol."  
  
"Agent White, I have a message from your father...'you have failed and things will come to pass as I have planned.'"  
  
"Who's this? Answer me, damnit."  
  
There is a short silence, "If you ever try to use or hurt my kids again you'll be sorry you were ever born. You'll learn the meaning of pain, believe me." The voice on the other end hisses. And then the phone goes dead as Ames White; in his car feels for the first time in his life the chill of fear.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
**Terminal City Sandeman's Sanctuary:  
**  
Max brushes her hand along Logan's stubbled cheek then reaches down and picks up the bottle of wine Logan is holding upright between his legs. "I'll open this," she says, laughing lightly at his sudden blush.  
  
Max and Logan are sitting at the coffee table sipping wine, their dinner finished.  
  
"We still don't know what the runes mean. With everything that's happened I haven't had time to check," Logan says shaking his head.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it got me here," Max replies nodding  
  
Looking at each other they smile shyly.  
  
"Feels like before...like old times," Logan says hesitantly.  
  
Max shakes her head "No, better...much better."  
  
Leaning forward they clink glasses.  
  
"Here it is. The right time we've been waiting for." Logan says getting up from his wheelchair and holding out his hand to Max. Slowly she takes it and stands up. They both smile. Logan strokes her face and as he leans down to kiss her, she stops him.  
  
"Logan are you sure...are you sure about this?"  
  
"Perfectly sure. How about you?" Logan asks.  
  
Max laughs, "I'm still here aren't I...I love you Logan."  
  
Laughing, Logan pulls her into an embrace and looks down into her sparkling brown eyes inhaling the light perfume she is wearing that smells of cherries. "I love you Max."  
  
------------------  
  
A/N: This story is dedicated to Nick Stanisci I hope you make it back home safe.  
  
The End...Yeah, right, not for Max and Logan. 


End file.
